Cuando Luna Sonríe
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Las cosas no iban bien. El mundo mágico estaba sumido bajo el miedo y la angustia. Sangres sucias, mestizos y traidores a la sangre eran acecinados bajo el nuevo régimen. Luna era una chica feliz hasta que una tarde con las Carrow cambió las cosas.
1. El Quisquilloso

**CUANDO LUNA SONRÍE**

C A P I T U L O I

_Él Quisquilloso _

Luna Lovegood paseaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts como siempre solía hacerlo en fines de semana cuando su horario se lo permitía.

Era extraña, vestía unos pendientes de rábanos y un collar de corchos de mantequilla sin contar que su varita siempre estaba detrás de su oreja.

Con una mirada soñadora veía al mundo, al cielo mientras tarareaba canciones felices y animadoras que cualquiera que la escuchara le haría honor a su sobrenombre: Lunática.

¿Quién tenía cerebro como para cantar sobre felicidad?

Luna Lovegood.

No era buenos tiempos, eran los peores que había presenciado. La gente prefería estar acompañada, no dirigirse a cualquier clase sin al menos la compañía de dos o tres, pero ella estaba sola, sin nadie que la protegiera de algún atentado…

Era extraña.

Hogwarts ya no era seguro con los Carrow al mando y Snape como director. La muerte de muy buen venerado y querido Albus Dumbledore terminó con la cúspide de Hogwarts. La gente temía salir de sus casas si era Muggles, mestizos, sangres sucias. Algunos ya no volvieron al colegio, se escondieron, otros como los hermanos Creevey permanecieron en Hogwarts (vale más unos cuantos _cruciatus _a quedarte en casa a esperar tu muerte). Los traidores de sangre eran condenados a muerte por así decirlo, no había otra cosa más peor que ser un traidor de sangre, era la deshora, el destierro, mientras que las sangres puras se pavoneaban por ahí.

Los Carrow como Subdirectores, Snape como director, Hogwarts era la devastación.

La rubia a pesar de tener algunos cortes en la cara, no era profundos sólo en el labio, se veía reciente puesto que aún sangraba pero a ella no le importaba, seguía sonriendo, de verdad Lovegood era asombrosa. Nadie podría tener el mismo valor que ella para mirar al mundo. Ella reía mientras otros bajaban la mirada, temerosa en busca de consuelo. De verdad ya no sabías que pasaría al día siguiente, si aquellas sangres sucias vivirían, si sus familias vivirían, la situación era drástica.

Pero Luna vivía feliz, disfrutaba lo que el presente de daba y no redimirse por lo atroz que era. Ella confiaba plenamente en Harry, Ron y Hermione. Qué Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado caería y Harry lo vencería como muchas veces antes lo había hecho.

Dio un suspiro, se sentí en un tronco y sacó de su bolso un ejemplar del "Quisquilloso". La abrió y comenzó a hojearlo y leerlo al revés, como siempre lo hacía y no dejaría de hacerlo. Soltó risillas tontas. Amaba esa revista.

Escuchó unos pasos lejanos que iban acercándose, ella los ignoró hasta que su revista fue arrebatada con violencia de sus manos.

Cualquiera se habría levantado para encarar a ese idiota que se había atrevido y maldecirlo hasta que el mensaje quedara grabado de que no es bueno arrebatar las cosas.

Nuevamente: Ella no era así.

— Buenos días, Draco, Vicent, Gregory —dijo con ese particular tono bajo fantasioso. Malfoy frunció el ceño y los otros dos gorilas rieron burlonamente.

— A mí no me parecen buenos días, Lunática —contestó acidamente el rubio- ¿Leyendo esta basura? —repugnó su rostro. Crabbe y Goyle le festejaron el chiste como dos gorilas del circo Muggle.

» Harry Potter, Él Elegido —Leyó el titulo, después le dirigió una mirada con desdén— ¿Tienes alguna idea que les pasa a los traidores de sangre, eh Lunática?

— Es un lindo día, ¿No te parece? —miró el cielo y le sonrió.

Malfoy al notar que la chica lo ignoraba y que no mostraba ningún signo de de terror o mínimo se hubiera puesto a llorar sintió como la ira lo invadía.

— No Lunática —Crabbe y Goyle hicieron tronar sus puños—, pero siempre será un placer darte una demostración —y sonrieron malévolamente. Ella parpadeó como quién no entiende la cosa, seguía sonriendo lo que le deba cierto aire de chiflada ¿Le importaba ser golpeada, maldecida por aquellos tres? No, en lo adsoluto.

De pronto sucedieron dos cosas: Aquellos tres bajaron su varita y la revista que mantenían en sus manos salió desprendida como aislante.

Un viento atroz afloró el ambiente, los cabellos largos y rubios de la chica volaron entre su rostro mientras miraba el cielo ahora gris y con una grandes masas de nubes cargadas de lluvia.

Comenzó a hacer frío que calaba los huesos y pronto los sonidos de estrepitosos truenos se hicieron escuchar solamente iluminado el castillo con una luz blanquecina.

Malfoy ordenó la retirada antes de que comenzara a llover.

Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su frente, después fue otra, luego otra y otra hasta convertirse en un aguacero.

Ella disfrutó de la lluvia en lo que se encaminaba al castillo.

Vio su revista entrelazada en las ramas de un árbol. Sacó su varita de su oreja y con un: _accio revista _le fue devuelta a su propiedad. Ahora satisfecha siguió su marcha hacia el castillo.

Paso por algunos alumnos de Slytherin que no dudaron en mofarse de ella. La chica los saludó gentilmente provocando más insultos por parte de las serpientes.

Entró a la biblioteca con su enmarañado aspecto y se sentó en el primero lugar que vio. Con un hechizo hizo secar su revista y continuó con la lectura del artículo que antes leía.

Un chico, justo a la izquierda de la chica frunció el ceño como mucho lo hacía cuando la veían. Habiendo tantos lugares en la biblioteca ella tenía que haber elegido justo al lado del suyo. Al fruncirle el ceño desdeñosamente miró el artículo que la chica leía justo al revés _«Harry Potter, Él Elegido»_

¿Es qué era tonta o qué? ¿Cómo se atrevía a andar por los pasillos con esa revista? Uno no podía ser tan tonto hoy en día, no para pasea con un artículo del _indeseado n°1_, al menos un idiota con pocas esperanzas de vida, pero Lovegood juntos sus compañeros Gryffindors excedían los límites.

Observó su rostro y rió en su mente, claro la chica ya estaba consciente de las consecuencias de seguir llevando ese artículo. Su rostro lleno de cortes y uno en el labio que sangraba, luego notó que la chica estaba empapada.

Los ojos azules de la chica se movían con avidez conforme pasaba cada párrafo, después cambio de página.

El chico siguió con lo omiso. Mojó su pluma en el tintero, después comenzó a escribir, pero Lovegood seguía en sus pensamientos. ¡Maldita sea! No lo dejaba concentrarse, estaba escribiendo ya incoherencias, tachó y tachó su pergamino, murmuró conjuros para borrar la tinta, pero era inútil puesto que los borraba y escribía la misma estupidez. Se arrepentía de haber entrado a Runas Antiguas. Soltó su pluma, cerró el libro y dio un suspiro de cansancio e irritación.

Volvió a mirar a la chica que ésta vez se dio cuenta que la miraba. Ella le sonrió como a cualquier otro.

Sus ojos brillaban como dos zafiros recién pulidos, irradiaban alegría y esperanza ¿A caso se daba cuenta que había una guerra allá afuera?

— Hola Theodore —Él chico se sorprendió, ella lo había llamado por su nombre y no el de pila. No contestó.

» Veo que haces tareas —dijo serenamente—… también llevo esa clase, es muy divertida —de acuerdo, nadie con un buen juicio diría que Runas Antiguas era divertida, ni Granger lo decía. Y con eso volvió a su revista.

— No deberías pasear con eso —señaló con un movimiento de cabeza, Luna sonrió.

— Me gusta leerla, dice muchas cosas interesantes —Nott la miró escéptico ¿Cómo es que tanta inocencia podría caber en un cuerpo? Tanta insensatez.

— te aseguro que no es interesante recibir _cruciatus_ por leerla —dijo fríamente.

» ¿Qué? ¿Aún sigues creyendo que Potter sigue con vida? —Dijo con deje de sarcasmo, aun que él sabía que lo estaba, su padre era mortífago— Weasley muere de una extraña enfermedad, Granger está ocultándose en Australia ¿Y dónde está Potter? —Suspiró con cansancio—. Acéptalo, no hay esperanzas, estamos jodimos bajo este régimen.

— ¡Oh, No Harry está bien! Está a salvo, lo sé. Él no salvará —bateó las pestañas con un céfiro iluso.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Tienes algún contacto con él? —No lo dudaba que la rubia mantuviera contacto con Potter, era Ravenclaw seguro que se las había idea con sus amigos leones para mantener la comunicación sin ser descubiertos.

— No. Es una corazonada… Y tú Theodore ¿Has tenido alguna vez una corazonada? —No respondió, eran los típicos comentarios bochornos que ella decía.

El joven Slytherin tomó sus cosas. No soportaría más un segundo a lado de ésa Lunática y esperaba que nadie lo hubiera visto. No era que le importara lo que la gente pensara sólo que las burlas de Zabini eran insoportables como para ser ignoradas.

La chica se despidió pero él no le contestó, la dejo sumirse en su absurda fantasía.

Era tan rara, tan ingenua, tan Lovegood.

El había intentado salvarla antes de que fuera tarde pero ella se había reusado, quería seguir leyendo esa estúpida revista que su padre escribía ¿Qué clase de lunático escribiría sobre criaturas inexistentes? Sólo los Lovegood creían cosas tan tontas. ¿Por qué era Ravenclaw?

Al día siguiente la observó, seguía llevando la molesta revista por los pasillos. Muchos la veían y arrugaban el ceño como si olieran una cosa pestilente.

La chica Weasley la acompañaba y muy a la defensiva. Lazaba miradas rabiosas a cualquiera que se atreviera a comentar algo. Weasley era muy leal y eso era lo que despreciaba de los Gryffindors puesto que a veces su lealtad los llevaba a situaciones donde su vida estaba en juego y milagrosamente salían a salvo. Ella también llevaba varios rasguños en su rostro pero no mostraba debilidad ni lloraba por ello.

De pronto un bramido se escuchó, todo Hogwarts podía haberlo escuchado. Era la pelirroja amenazando a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

— ¡Maldito hurón despreciable! —Le encajó la varita al cuello. Nott reprimió una burla— ¡Vuelve a llamarla así y verás lo que soy capaz! —Malfoy la miró con rabia e insuficiencia.

— ¡Asquerosa comadreja, quita su varita de mí! —La chica se la encajó más.

— ¡Serpiente venenosa! —la chica estaba tan roja como su cabello. Crabbe y Goyle estaba a punto de intervenir pero Weasley les lanzó un maleficio _mocomurcielago. _

La chica lo volvió amenazar, Malfoy se retiró con los otros. Definitivamente tenía que arreglar cuentas con la comadreja.

Luna agradeció diciéndole que no era necesario pero Ginny ya estaba hasta la cúspide, no podía seguir soportando una más _«¡No puedes dejar que te mangoneen y menos ésas malditas serpientes»_ pero Luna sonrió, tal cual lo había hecho cientos de veces.

¿Cómo fue posible que saliera con vida en la batalla del Departamento de Ministerios?

Theodore ya no sabía qué hacer ¿Sí estar impresionado o irritado?

Él la había estado viendo, pero ella parecía no notarlo «Nunca sabes que esperar de Luna»Lovegood podría creer más de 10 cosas irreales antes del desayuno.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, la estúpida de Brigada Inquisitorial estaban más insoportables que en los tiempos de Dolores Umbrige. Ya no se podía recibir o enviar una estúpida lechuza sin que esos idiotas las revisaran y si eran dulces fuera mejor darlos por perdidos con Crabbe y Goyle por ahí. No obstante eran los únicos además de los profesores con el poder de quitar tantos puntos como quisieran ¡Y por sandeces!

Había personas (del ED) que sus rostros estaban tan magullados por tantos golpes y maleficios que había recibido de parte de los Carrow. Se las empeñaban por rescatar a niños de primer año antes de que fueran castigados brutalmente. Longobotton era un claro ejemplo, el era el líder ahora, sobrepasaba los limites, no le importaba lo que los Carrow le dijeran o cuantos _crucius_ recibiera el lo hacía por Harry Potter, por ver caer a Voldemort.

Theodore no tenía ningún corte y mucho menos un rasguño, ser Slytherin ya era un privilegio. Lo único que traía era un ceño fruncido en señal de advertencia por si cualquier idiota quería ensañarse con él.

Después la novedad que circulaba por el castillo: El club de admiradores numero uno de Potter se había infiltrado para robar la espada de Gryffindor para su des fortunio Snape los había atrapado y a consecuencia recibieron una tarde con los Carrow y sus famosos Crucius y demás.

Cualquiera hubiera desistido con atentar contra los Carrow, eran conocidos por ser violentos, sin embargo, ellos no eran así.

Luna estaba en su tronco con su revista. Nott la observó. Tenía las medias rotas por las rodillas y las espinillas. Su blanquecino cabello estaba revuelto y sus rostro volvía a tener más rasguños contando con lo que los Carrow le había hecho.

¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo? Nada iba lograr parar el régimen que Voldemort tenía, no unos estudiantes, sólo Harry Potter podía y estaba tan desaparecido que muchos ya lo daban por muerto sin embargo el ser hijo de un Mortífago a veces tenía sus privilegios. Sabía que Potter estaba vivo y ahora no se sentía orgulloso de haber tratado de quitarle las esperanzas a la Ravenclaw, era lo más que podía hacer ahora: tener esperanzas.

— Hola Theodore —Dijo Luna cuando lo vio venir—, te he visto por aquí últimamente —definitivamente no se sabía que esperar de Luna.

Él se quedó mudo. Le vio el rostro más de cerca y lucía aun peor. Era como si el Sauce Boxeador la hubiera golpeado.

— ¡Oh, no te preocupes, sanarán pronto! —Le sonrió la chica.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —era absurdo, de verdad tonto.

— Harry es mi amigo, me ha ayudado muchas veces y yo lo estoy ayudando ahora, todos —cerró su revista.

— No discutiré, sé que Potter está vivo —La chica sonrió—, pero es muy estúpido lo que hacen —fue la primera vez que la vio fruncir el ceño.

— No es tonto.

— No, entonces mírate —Luna lo miraba—. Sigue llevando esa revista y no durarás mucho. Los traidores de sangre van después de las sangres sucias, así es como piensan los Carrow —miró a su alrededor, no había nadie en los terrenos de Hogwarts, ya todos evitaban las salidas.

Nott se sorprendió. La chica que antes había fruncido el ceño ahora tenía una actitud relajada ¿Lo había escuchado?

El profeta conspiraba en contra de Potter, todos los periódicos, revistas lo hacía excepto en Quisquilloso, si seguían haciendo pronto algo le pasaría a su padre, lo tenía seguro era como apostar 100 sobre 100. Pero los Lovegood eran demasiado tontos y leales a la causa.

Luna sonrió, miró a los caballos esqueléticos que tanto le gustaban. Se levantó y fue hacia ellos dejando a Nott con la palabra en la boca. Nott frunció el ceño como ya era costumbre ¿Por qué tanto interés en esos feos animales? La siguió.

Luna saco de su bolso una manzana y se la lanzó a uno de ellos y les sonrió de forma maternal. Ver Thestrals era su hobbie favorito. Rió cuando el caballo esquelético hubo acabado la manzana y le lanzó otra.

— Son desagradables —comentó Nott.

— No, no lo son. Yo los encuentro agradables —y acarició a uno.

— No son de buen presagio —volvió a comentar tajantemente.

— Eso es lo que la gente opina. Son muy amables. Siempre vengo aquí cuando puedo, resultan una buena compañía —lo miró. Nott torció una sonrisa.

Los días fueron pasando, las visitas entre Nott y Luna se había vuelto concurrentes, siempre se veían por donde los Thestrals estaba para alimentarlos. Era verdad lo que ella decían, eran amable pero el orgullo de un Slytherin jamás moría como para admitir que ella tenía razón.

Era frío y distante y hablaba con una voz áspera pero era el mejor de los Slytherins, no era un Malfoy, un Crabbe o Goyle y mucho menos como Zabini, era a su manera. No se pavoneaba por ser sangre pura tampoco por la profesión de su padre, de hecho la encontraba repugnante y esperaba que el día de su iniciación no llegara nunca, sabía que no podría decir que no por Voldemort no era rechazado, no podían rechazarlo, no si quería vivir.

Luna le comentaba centenares de cosas extrañas como la existencia de su extraño animal de cuerno arrugado y que su padre le había escrito que había encontrado un cuerno y lo tenía en casa ansioso para cuando regresara para Navidad lo pudiera ver. Nott roló los ojos, ese animal no existía por tantas veces que se dijo a la rubia ella seguía insistiendo.

— ¡No puedes confiar en esa serpiente! —Bramó Weasley.

— Oh, es de confiar. Me ha estado diciendo muchas cosas. Dice que Harry está vivo —dijo alentadoramente.

— ¡Por supuesto que está vivo! —La chica puso sus manos en su cadera así como Molly Weasley lo hacía cuando reprendía a alguien.

Lo menos que podías hacer ahora era confiar en un Slytherin en cualquier momento vendría el puñal por la espalda, eran unas serpientes traicioneras, asquerosas e inmundas, ahora se creían los reyes de la escuela por tener el poder.

— Lo último que se ha sabido de Potter fue en julio —comentó Nott—, sigue desaparecido, nadie sabe donde está si quiera Voldemort. Eso es todo lo que se. Mi padre no ha querido decirme nada más, aun que temo que si sigo insistiendo pensara que tengo interés en unirme a sus filas —Nott estaba traicionando a la sangre.

La rubia pestañeó. Nott la miró a los ojos. Eran un mar de intriga y curiosidad. La chica había visto cientos de cosas que ni otros pudieran imaginar, había visto a la muerte, se había debatido con ella hace un año y seguía tan sonriente.

Tal vez una de las cosas por las que Theodore Nott estaba con ella era por su sonrisa.

Jamás verías a Luna triste, si lo hacías siempre había una sonrisa; nunca estaría enojado, si lo estaba ahí se encontraba la sonrisa; Si Luna lloraba ahí continuaba la sonrisa.

Ella jamás dejaría de sonreír, porque era Luna Lovegood.

Theodore vio su revista, era otra versión de Quisquilloso ¿Cómo se atrevía su padre a seguir enviándole ejemplares a sabiendas que las lechuzas y/o cualquier medio de comunicación estaban siendo interceptados? Y otra vez la chica leía otro artículo cobre Potter.

Nott ya le había advertido tantas veces ¿Quién mejor que él para advertirle lo que los Mortífagos harían con ella? Los traidores de sangre iba después de los sangres sucias según los Mortífagos, ella era una traidora de sangre ¿Por qué Potter seguía arriesgando a sus amigos?

Malditos leones y su lealtad.

Ya no soportaba verla con nuevos rasguños, no soportaba seguir viendo su rostro lleno de cortes y que sonriera después del todo. Su ropa era un desastre, aunque la reparara con la varita al día siguiente estaría igual y todo era por esos brabucones de La Brigada Inquisitorial y los Carrow.

Nunca le había preguntado qué había pasado esa tarde, en donde la castigaron, no había querido hacerlo y tampoco lo haría. Era de dementes preguntar.

**N/A:** _Estoy totalmente obsecionada con esta pareja, Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood. Es que los dos son raros, uno no habla y la otra habla de cosas extrañas, ambos pueden ver los Thestrals, no tienen una madre la cual murio y se pude suponer que la razón por la cual pueden ver esos caballos esqueleticos es que vieron morir a su madre. Son tal para cual, es como si J.K Rowling los hubiera creador para que el destino los uniera en mi fic xd. _

_Este fic está basado en lo que ocurrió en hogwarts durante durante el régimen de Voldemort y como era las cosas con los Carrow. Quiero hacer de éste fic algo comovedor, que saque lágrimas pero no soy muy buena haciendo eso, lo intentaré, necesito ser más descripctiva en ese aspecto. _

_Espero que les guste, lo he estado escribiendo hace dos semanas, la idea vino a mí, no sé de repente se me ocurrió._

**Ninguno de los personajes, sucesos o cualquier otro hecho que coincidan con Harry Potter son de mi pertenecia si no de J.K Rowling.**


	2. No todos los Slytherins somos iguales

**CUANDO LUNA SONRÍE**

C A P I T U L O. II

_No todos los Slytherins somos iguales _

Nott ya le había advertido tantas veces ¿Quién mejor que él para advertirle lo que los Mortífagos harían con ella? Los traidores de sangre iba después de los sangres sucias según los Mortífagos, ella era una traidora de sangre ¿Por qué Potter seguía arriesgando a sus amigos?

Malditos leones y su lealtad.

Ya no soportaba verla con nuevos rasguños, no soportaba seguir viendo su rostro lleno de cortes y que sonriera después del todo. Su ropa era un desastre, aunque la reparara con la varita al día siguiente estaría igual y todo era por esos brabucones de La Brigada Inquisitorial y los Carrow.

Nunca le había preguntado qué había pasado esa tarde, en donde la castigaron, no había querido hacerlo y tampoco lo haría. Era de dementes preguntar.

OOO

Ginny Weasley iba junto con ella, ahora más que nada la iba dejar sola y mucho menos con aquella serpiente con la que había estado manteniendo contacto. Las serpientes eran engañosas tal cual el diablo había engañado a Eva ¿Quién le aseguraba que Nott no era el diablo y Luna Eva? Si se atrevía hacerle algo se las vería con la pelirroja.

Todo lo días Ginny Weasley adquiría más valor. Tenía miedo claro pero no se daba por vencida. Ninguna de las veces que fe torturada lloró, lanzó un alarido proclamando su muerte, jamás lo hizo así como Neville y Luna. Todo lo hacía porque quería ver un nuevo mañana, lo hacía para que Voldemort callera como él bastardo que era y sobre todo por Harry. La lealtad era lo que más importaba.

Iban paseando las dos juntas por los pasillos del castillo cuando escucharon y llanto tan desgarrador. Ambas se miraron y salieron corriendo siguiendo aquel alarido.

La escena fue desgarradora, triste, dolorosa. Ahí estaba una niña de 11 años llorando. Sus muñecas estaban cortadas, no era cortes profundos pero la habían lastimado; sus medias estaba rasgadas mostrando sus rodillas desnudas llenas de sangre; su pelirrojo cabello estaba despeinada, el listón azul que tenía colgado yacía en el suelo manchado de sangre; su rostro estaba arañado y gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos castaños.

Las dos sintieron como su estomago se revolvía, la niña había torturado de manera tan desagradable, era inhumano lo que hacían, era una niña. Ginny Weasley se vio reflejada en la niña, ambas eran pelirrojas y con ojos castaños, Ginny Weasley se sentía en el lugar de aquella niña.

La ira creció, el desprecio a los Carrow y a la estúpida Brigada aumentó. Eran unas sucias, despreciables inhumanas serpientes asquerosas ¡Cómo se atrevían hacerle eso a una niña! No había motivos por el cual hacerlo aunque la niña hubiera cometido una falta grave, no había motivos para torturarla hasta que saliera sangre y eso no era lo peor… quién sabe cuántos _crucios_ soporto lo niña, quién sabe hasta qué punto alcanzaron sus gritos.

Las dos chicas se acercaron a la niña. Ginny tomó sus muñecas, sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo haciendo desaparecer la sangre. La llevarían con la enfermera a como diera lugar aunque los Carrow las castigaran.

Luna acarició su cabello _«Qué bonito cabello tienes» _le dijo con una sonrisa de lo más alentadora que alguien hubiera visto. Y siguió acariciando su cabello. El corazón de Ginny se conmovió pero la ira era más grande como para sonreír ante el comentario de la rubia.

— Te llevaremos a la enfermería. Ya verás cómo te sentirás mejor —quiso sonreír pero lo que obtuvo fue una mueca. Y la niña seguía sollozando.

— ¡Due-duele! —chilló la niña cada vez más muerte. Sí ahí definitivamente habían estado unas cadenas… las famosas cadenas del conserje con las que tanto habían amenazado años anteriores.

— Sí, lo sabemos. Duele… Pronto pasará, tienes que ser fuerte —Weasley la abrazó y la niña lloró más.

— En muy poco tiempo será hora de comer —comentó Luna— no hay nada mejor que un pudín como postre —La niña la miró por el rabillo. Una sonrisa medio se afloró en sus labios.

— ¿Puedes caminar, pequeña? —Preguntó Weasley. La niña asintió.

— Bien. Te llevaremos a la enfermería —la niña negó.

— No te preocupes por nosotras, estaremos bien —dijo Luna—, lo importante ahora eres tú.

Y juntas llevaron a la enfermería a la pequeña. Estaba un poco alejada por lo que varias caras las vieron y muchos de ellos habían sido Slytherins. Los Carrow no permitían que ayudaran a sus víctimas, quería dar a entender que sucedía con aquellos que desobedecían las reglas, que sus heridas sanaran sin mágica. Las dos chicas sabían que pronto les esperaría un castigo, las serpientes estaban ahí presentes mirándoles con sus ojos penetrantes, pero les daba igual, ya había soportado cosas muchos peores como para no soportar otro castigo.

La dejaron en la enfermería e inmediatamente fue atendida junto con muchos otros estudiantes de primero que ellas habían traído. La enfermera soltó un grito al ver a la pequeña que no rebasaba más del 1.30. _«¡Pero qué clase de monstruo le haría esto a una pequeña!» _era una clara pregunta retorica.

Y fue en cuestión de horas cuando las dos chicas fueron llamadas al despacho del directo. Alecto y Aymicus las veían como una serpientes ve a sus presas. Las rodearon así como una serpiente en plena caza de su alimento. Les dijeron unas cuantas palabras, tan frívolas como un bloque de hielo, secas y ese tono superior que empleaban a las sangres sucias y traidoras de sangre.

Apuntaron sus varitas a cada una de las chicas. Ginny trago saliva, lo veían como hastío, repugnancia, asco. Sus ojos eran como mil dagas y cada una de ellas iba directo hacia los Carrow que sonreían con protuberancia. Luna no sonría pero sus ojos decían lo que sus labios no, ella sonreía con los ojos que brillaban como cristales recién pulidos.

La hora había llegado. Los Carrow lanzaron sus maldiciones en los cuerpos de las chicas. Ginny apretó los dientes para no dejar ir ningún alarido. Miró hacia el cielo en busca de ayuda sólo para toparse con el cuadro del ex-director Albus Dumbledore que las miraba con tristeza. Dumbledore era una de las razones por la cual no perdía las esperanzas. La ira la carcomía viva, despreciaba aquellas cosas inhumanas que se hacían llamar: sangres puras, los despreciaba con todo su ser.

Luna se dejó caer al piso, sus ojos miraban hacía el vacío con esa misma luz con la que veían a todos. Igual que la pelirroja apretó sus dientes y pensó en Harry, todo esto valía la pena, lo hacía por Harry, quería ayudarlo y ningún grito ni gemido saldría de su boca. Gritaba en su mente.

Ginny no aguantó más y también se dejó caer. Las risas de los Carrow inundaron el lugar. Las chicas eran valientes pero como no gritaban los Crucios subían su poder haciéndolo más doloroso. Luna estuvo a punto de gemir pero se reprimió, apretó más los dientes así como sus puños.

Luego de unas 5 o 6 sesiones de _Crucios_ ellos pararon. Ginny se levantó del piso inmediatamente y ayudó a su amiga, una vez de pie, Weasley los miró con profundo odio y rabia. Alecto les sonrió arrogancia y sorna.

— Así que se creen fuertes, eh —La chillona voz de Alecto estalló por el despacho. La mujer guardó su varita al igual que su hermano—. Se creen la gran cosa, ¿No? Ustedes y el estúpido de Longbotton ¿Eh? —Con una rapidez bofeteó a Ginny. El golpe fue tan fuerte que su rostro se movió a la derecha haciendo volar su melena roja. La chica volteó al verla, un hilo de sangre corrió por su labio, se había mordido en el ínstate que Alecto la golpeó. Ginny quiso matarla en ese instante.

Alecto junto con su hermano rieron.

— Y tu Lovegood ¿Quién te crees que eres asquerosa traidora de sangre? ¿Quién? —Bramó— ¡Tú y tu maldito padre! _¡Crucio! _—Los ojos de luna se desorbitaron por unos segundos. Ginny Gritó.

— ¡Tú cállate! _¡Crucio! _—Las rodillas de La chica se desguanzaron pero se mantuvo en pie.

» Si hay algo que odio además de las sangres sucias son los traidores de sangre —vaciló la mujer. Enseguida le provocó un corte en la mejilla de Luna.

No podían ser tan tontas, no podían provocar la ira de los Carrow, no dudaría en matarlas, ahora matar ya no estaba prohibido y mucho menos si eras un Mortífago.

La sangre comenzó a mancha la ropa de Luna. Alecto tronó los labios.

— Es una lástima desperdiciar sangre que no está sucia —Los dos hermanos rieron.

— Termina con ellas, lo estás haciendo muy bien —dijo Amycos Carrow.

— Excelente —miró a Lovegood. La chica se estremeció.

Alecto se acercó rostro con rostro con el de Luna. Ginny se mordió el labio. Quería salvarla pero no había forma de hacerlo. Alecto estaba empeñada en torturar a Luna hasta tal punto que sus gritos la saciaran como un sediento frente al agua.

— Weasley, Retírate. Contigo ya he acabado —una sonrisa malévola surco los labios de la mujer. Weasley no se movió— ¡Qué te vayas niña estúpida! —Ladró Alecto.

Luna le envió una mirada, todo lo dijo con sus palabras y Ginny fue forzada a abandonar el despacho entre empujones de Alecto.

Lo siguiente fue terrible. Escuchó el primero grito de Luna, jamás había escuchado a Luna gritar de aquella manera. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, se la limpió inmediatamente.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel?

Y luna no salía. Llevaba media hora ahí hasta que tuvo que ser retirada. Blaise Zabini merodeaba por ahí. No podía quedarse ahí con él.

No vio a Luna en todo el día.

Y eso era de preocuparse.

Al día siguiente Luna estaba ahí, sentada en una de las grandes escaleras cerca del lago.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, una de ella era su rostro, lo más importante que caracterizaba a Luna era ese brillo particular en sus ojos, aquella destellante sonrisa con la que veía al mundo, sin embargo no estaban ahí, la chica lloraba, estaba descargando todo lo que no había podido llorar. No quería que Ginny la viera así o Neville, quería ser igual de valientes que ellos dos pero en estos momentos no podía. Ni había querido ir a desayunar pues sabía que ahí estarían, sólo tomó una manzana de un árbol, la limpió y se la llevó a la boca.

Una mordida solamente le dio.

Y lloró en silencio. No sollozaba, no gritaba, sólo caían lágrimas por sus ojos, imparables.

Además Alecto la había torturado como a ningún otro, tanto que se le había escapado un aullido, y esa era la primera regla: no tenía permitido gritar cuando la torturaban eso mostraba debilidad y satisfacción para ellos.

Escuchó unos pasos. Era raro, todo estaba completamente sólo, vacío más que una rubia desdichada, bastante extraño alguien paseando por ahí. Estaba de acuerdo, era Hogwarts, había centenares de estudiantes ¿Por qué alguien no pasearía por ahí?

Miró hacia el frente, justo hacia el lago, Luna Lovegood estaba perdiendo esperanzas, Luna Lovegood se sentía una infeliz. No había nadie que la pudiera ayudar, nadie lo único que tenía de consuelo es que las vacaciones de navidad estaban cerca y así podría ver al menos a su padre.

Un chico llegó. Se quedó justo detrás de ella, la contempló, vio su largo cabello caer por la espalda. Notó algo extraño, ella ya lo habría saludado, era muy observadora como para no notar su presencia, además por lo que había oído fue brutalmente torturada por Alecto Carrow y no se le había visto el día de ayer lo que dejaba mucho que desear.

Respiró hondamente, este no era el tipo de cosas que solía hacer y menos si era un Slytherin, se suponía que debía ser frío, distante, tratar como basura a sus seres superiores, por algo el sombrero seleccionador lo había puesto en Slytherin, por la pureza de su sangre, tenía que hacerle honor peor ahora ya no se sentía como hace seis años lo había hecho.

Fue hacia la chica y se sentó justó a su izquierda. Ella no lo miró, siguió observando el lago con una asombrosa mirada vacía… esto lo despedazó. Jamás había visto a Luna así, con una mirada vacía, tan vacía como un abismo; la típica sonrisa que llevaba no estaba, era inexpresiva, ni un músculo se movía ni mostraba sus dientes; de sus ojos caían varias lágrimas empapando su pálido rostro y ahí fue cuando sintió esa sensación en el estomago, un vació, un remordimiento, no sabía cómo expresarlo: había varios cortes en su rostro hecho con una daga, la mejilla la tenía una rajada profunda, el labio lo traía nuevamente roto. Sus manos estaba cortadas, sus medias también rasgadas. Sintió tanta lástima por ella.

Ahora sentía la responsabilidad de protegerla, ya no podía soportarla verla con otro corte más, ya lo había pensado y le irritaba que ella no pudiera defenderse, le irritaba que fuera tan leal pero ahora sentía una gran tristeza, sólo Luna Lovegood era capaz de transmitir felicidad pura así como la tristeza más profunda.

Era como ver a tu misma madre llorando con tanto dolor.

— ¿Te encuentras bien… Luna? —preguntó Nott. Quiso ser lo más sensible pero a cambio sólo obtuvo un tono más frío de lo que su voz arrogante ya era. Le repudiaba el alma que alguien pudiera haberle hecho tal cosa a Lovegood, debió haber sido tan terrible como para que ella estuviera así.

Ella no dijo nada. Se quedó el silencio. Lo miró a los ojos Nott pudo ver aun más sus cortes, deseó por un momento compartir su dolor, no había nadie en el mundo que lo pudiera entender y Nott quería entenderla. Era extraña, rara e increíble, era una caja llena de monerías.

Él chico le sonrió. Él jamás sonreía si no se trataba de un buen chiste, lo hiso como apoyo moral. Luna lovegood se sorprendió tanto que no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara. Fue como una mueca, como quien intenta reprimirla, mostro un poco de sus incisivos. Eso ya era ganancia pero ya no había esa luz en los ojos azules de Luna.

Nott no sabía cómo pero haría que sus ojos volvieran a brillar, que sus sonrisas valieran lo misma que había valido ayer antes del castigo.

No le pregunto qué había pasado, no lo creyó prudente, tampoco Luna se lo dijo. A decir verdad fue la hora más silenciosa que los dos hubiera tenido. Cuando paso la hora, ella se levantó, sacudió su falda y con un:_ «Muchas gracias Theodore, eres muy buena compañía» _tomó sus cosas y se fue a su clase.

Luna Lovegood se guardaba algo. De eso era seguro. Ella ya había soportado anteriores castigos como para que el de ayer lograra afectarla tanto.

Ginny Weasley seguía sin tener noticias de su amiga, estaba preocupada, al menos la vería en transformaciones con la bendita de McGonagall, ella sembraba esperanzas en sus alumnos, era un mujer ejemplar a la cual Ginny tenía mucho cariño y sabía que ni un Carrow podría intimidarla, ellos ni nadie.

Al entrar al aula sintió una gran paz creciendo dentro de ella. McGonagall le sonrió cálidamente como a cualquier otro miembro de su casa y fue ahí cuando vio a Luna Lovegood como jamás la había visto en toda su vida. Sentada sola, sin decir ni una palabra, no sonriendo y con el brillo de sus ojos apagados, sólo esperaba el inicio de la clase.

Ginny acudió a su lado y la abrazó. Ella no lloraba, se dejó abrazar con una mirada vacía. McGonagall las contempló.

Al terminar la clase Ginny estaba que estallaba de ira. No sabía cómo redimirla, estaba que se la corroía, que se la llevaba el diablo, maldecía una y otra y otra vez a los Carrow y a la maldita madre que los parió, deseaba que jamás hubiera nacido, Alecto había torturado a su amiga, ella ya no era la misma, estaba triste y no hablaba.

— Luna, ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ginny.

— Nada.

— Por favor Luna, ¿Qué pasó?

— No pasó nada —dijo en hilo de voz.

— Te conozco, algo paso, te suplico que me digas.

— Ya te dije que no pasó nada —Ginny seguía sin creerle, nadie podría tragarse esa mentira y menos conociendo a Luna como ella lo hacía.

— Por favor…

— Déjala en paz Weasley, no quiere hablar… —Ginny dirigió su mirada a unos ojos miel entre verdes. Frunció su ceño al más no poder.

— ¡Tú asquerosa serpiente traicionera! —Ginny explotó. Sintió la sensación de que Theodore Nott había sido responsable de la tortura de Luna—. ¡TÚ FUISTE DESPRECIABLE! —Lo apuntó con su varita. No había nada peor que Ginny Weasley enojada.

Nott soltó una risa burlona. La miró con insuficiencia bajó su varita con sus dedos.

— ¿Por qué piensas que lo hice? —alzó las cejas con impío.

— ¡Porque eres amigos de esas serpientes rastreras! —la voz le tembló.

— Puedes ser demasiado astuta Weasley pero hay cosas que no sabes. Y una de ellas es que no todos los Slytherins somos iguales —dijo lacónicamente. Ginny Weasley lo miro con impotencia.

Luna no dijo ni una palabra sólo vio el retirar del joven Slytherin y era cierto lo decía: «No todos los Slytherin somos iguales» Theodore Nott era la clara excepción.

Ginny Weasley nunca se había sentido tan humillada, el hecho de que un Slytherin la hubo vencido era la deshonra.


	3. Te dije Malfoy, soy mejor que tú

**CUANDO LUNA SONRÍE**

C A P I T U L O. III

_Te dije Malfoy, soy mejor que tú_

— Puedes ser demasiado astuta Weasley pero hay cosas que no sabes. Y una de ellas es que no todos los Slytherins somos iguales —dijo lacónicamente. Ginny Weasley lo miro con impotencia.

Luna no dijo ni una palabra sólo vio el retirar del joven Slytherin y era cierto lo decía: «No todos los Slytherin somos iguales» Theodore Nott era la clara excepción.

Ginny Weasley nunca se había sentido tan humillada, el hecho de que un Slytherin la hubiera vencido era la deshonra.

Luna Lovegood volvía con los Thestrals. Les trajo comida y les habló de lo ocurrido. Sólo ellos sabían lo que Alecto Carrow le había hecho y dicho. Sus palabras eran como dagas directas al corazón, sentía muy lejanas las vacaciones navideñas, quería volver a casa, ver a su padre, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras le enseñaba ese cuerno arrugado y la copia idéntica de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Sólo faltaba un mes y medio.

Ese día nevaba. Inició una fogata para calentar a los Thestrals y a ella. Pobres criaturas lo fríos que tenían que pasar. Eran delgados, esqueléticos y sin un pelo que los cubrieran; pero eran criaturas adaptables, se acostumbraban rápido.

La joven les lanzó un pedazo de carne cruda que no tardaron en devorar, les sonrió cariñosamente, pero sintió el rostro rígido, como acartonado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sonrió, desde lo ocurrido con los Carrow hace un mes no sonreía, le había afectado demasiado, no se sentía que era Luna.

Los Thestrals eran su analgésico.

Se frotó las manos entre sí para crear calor, la chica no usaba guantes y sus manos pálidas ahora estaban moradas.

Unos chicos le habían escondido sus guantes.

La chica comenzó a jugar con su _patronus _convocado, una liebre.

Aquel animal conejil saltaba entre los troncos y corría libremente por la nieve. Aquella criatura le hacía sentir una paz interior. Era un _patronus_ muy puro, le había costado pero al fin había salido, tras recordar a los primero amigos que hizo en Hogwarts la liebre salió desprendida de su varita.

Ahora se sentía sola. Todos estaban en Hogsmeade mientras que a ellos se les había quitado el derecho desde que quisieron hurtar la espada de Gryffindor. Ningún hombre como Severus Snape era digno de aquella espada, la espada era de Harry, siempre había sido de Harry, era digno de ella y no de un cobarde como Snape.

La chica suspiró, de sus labios de desprendió un vapor. Tomó otra manzana de su bolsillo y se la lanzó a Thestral que la mirada como ojos tristes, aquellos ojos escalofriantes.

Ella sabía que ellos sabían lo que le ocurría y no porque se los hubiera contado, el aura que desprendía era muy triste y amarga; aquellos animales podían sentirla.

Luna siempre había sido una chica feliz, pero esa tarde con los Carrow la habían cambiado de forma radical. No se atrevía a sonreír sin antes pensar si era correcto, el miedo la indagaba cuando siempre había sido valiente; la preocupación creía por sus amigos, por Harry, Hermione, Ron, la Orden, El E.D, los niños de primer año que sufrían, las desapariciones de conocidos, las amenazas, todas aquellas personas acecinadas por Mortífagos. No soportaba estar rodeada de tanta tristeza, extrañaba aquellos tiempos, cuando todo era felicidad; mas o menos cuando tenía 12 años.

El tiempo no era bueno, se pronosticaban tragedias… eso sólo era el principio.

No había visto a muchos miembros de su casa desde el año pasado así como de otras casas. Dean Thomas era un ejemplo, no se sabía nada de él desde el año pasado.

Quiso romper en llanto, era un gran peso sobre ella y lo estaba cargando en su pecho, era sofocante. El hecho de que Ginny le hubiera dicho que no se permitiera llorar la hacía sentirse saturada, llena de emociones aprisionadas desesperadas por salir, pero se lo había prometido a su amiga, que no soltaría ni una sola lágrima. Quería hacerlo, desde luego que sí; pero su cerebro le decía que no era la más inteligente por hacer, el llorar no le ayudaría a rescatar todas esas vidas; su orgullo en parte jamás se lo perdonaría, tantos años de forjar a una Luna valiente y leal para que se echaran a perder en una hora de llanto; más no obstante su corazón le suplicaba lágrimas, necesitaba de ellas porque ya no aguantaría mucho más.

Una Luna Lovegood confundida chilló inconcientemente. Se tapó rápidamente la boca. Su corazón la estaba engañando, ahora lo sentía peligroso. Su vista comenzó a nublarse, las lágrimas comenzaron a irritarle los ojos; Miró hacia el cielo nublado por la nieve; sus ojos se vieron obligados a cerrarse. Reprimió las lágrimas, siguió con la vista en alto y se repitió _«No llores, no llores; recuerda lo que dijo Ginny: llorar es de débiles, a ellos les gustará verte sufrir por eso no debemos mostrar debilidad» _pero ella no era una Gryffindor, era una Ravenclaw; no era una leona sino un águila: era inteligente no valiente.

Luna Lovegood estaba perdiendo en juicio.

La primera lágrima cayó, después una segunda, luego una tercera hasta que por fin se rompió a llorar. Era patética, una vergüenza; si Ginny la viera en estos momentos la sermonearía.

Quería irse ya de una buena vez, quería que todo terminara ya, que volvieran sus amigos con la noticia que Voldemort había caído, que ya no habría más días oscuros, que todo volvería a ser como antes: tiempos felices donde la paz prevalecía en el mundo mágico, sólo eso quería, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Era tan difícil?

Cerró sus ojos tan fuerte, pensando que todo era un sueño un terrible sueño del que no había despertado. Los abrió y se vio sentada llorando frente a sus queridos Thestrals.

Era tanta la presión, se sentía como un globo que pronto explotaría ferozmente.

Una mano se posó delicadamente en su hombro, le dio un apretón. La chica se limpió cualquier evidencia que la pudiera delatar, temía encontrarse con Ginny o a Neville pero en cambio se sorprendió. No se trataban de Neville y mucho menos de Ginny puesto que la había que la apretaba fielmente era masculina.

Se encontró con unos ojos Hazel verdosos que la miraban con indiferencia aunque ella pudo percibir tristeza.

Theodore Nott, un chico de escasos sentimientos así como muchos de su casa, un dato característico de aquellas serpientes, jamás haría sentir seguro, jamás los verías sonreír si no se trataba de un bien que los beneficiara; jamás dejarían a flor sus sentimientos, no con cualquiera ni siquiera con los de su casa; ellos jamás te sonreirían, te fruncirían el ceño y en todo caso lo más cercano sería una mueca. Ellos tenía la sangre frían y pura, obsesionados con el poder, engañosos y sigilosos como un reptil. Él mismo que entraban en todas aquellas características, ese chico inteligente y lacónico como las páginas de los libros que solían leer en las tardes, ese chico que apenas pronunciaba una palabra, tan introvertido; ese apuesto Slytherin al que todas ignoraban, esel joven castaño claro abrazó a Luna Lovegood con todas sus fuerzas.

La chica de inmediato se había roto a llorar.

Mantenía recargada su barbilla sobre la platinada cabellera de la chica que impresionantemente tenía un olor muy peculiar a ella. Era una combinación entre durazno y cerveza de mantequilla, el chico respiró profundamente dejándose embriagar.

Después besó a Luna Lovegood en la cabellera, un tierno y noble gesto proviniendo de Slytherin.

¿Quién dice que los Slytherins no tienen sentimientos?Theodore Nott los tenia, ocultos pero existían y los había expuesto sobre Luna, la chica que jamás pensó, aquella chica a la que todos llamaban Lunática.

Esa chica que se estaba consumiendo por dentro. De todas las personas en Hogwarts jamás creyó encontrarse el día donde vería a Lovegood llorando.

_¿Y a dónde se fue ese brillo que tanto le gustaba? ¿Y esa sonrisa con la que siempre cargaba? _

_Malditos bastardos._

La chica temblaba entre sus brazos. Su corazón la había traicionado, le había permitido llorar y en brazos de una serpiente.

La serpiente cazaba al águila, no el águila a la serpiente. Así parecía después del todo…

Ya no lo soportaba, había llegado hasta la cúspide. Otras veces ya lo había pensado, ya se había dicho mentalmente que estaba cansado, harto, que ya no podía más, que no lo soportaría, pero esta vez era definitiva.

Una vez la había encontrado derramando una lágrima, ahora ella derramaba un río de sufrimiento y dolor; lo podía ver, lo sentía.

Tenías tantas ganas de saber que le había hecho a la rubia, que le había dicho Alecto Carrow para dejarla de tal manera, cuantos _crucios _le había aplicado para borrar esa luz en su mirada. No, ni una sola idea. Ella ya había aguantado cosas muchos peores… dejaba muchas cosas que pensar, ¿Cuán terrible había sido?

— Luna… —dijo con una voz apacible. La sintió estremecerse. Juntó sus labios a su oreja y volvió a repetir su nombre.

El hecho de tener a Theodore Nott susurrándote cosas en el oído era grandioso. Cualquiera se hubiera desfallecido.

Ella sollozó.

No, ya no podía, era terrible.

Una gran furia creció en su interior como si algo le quemase por dentro. Su respiración se aceleró, los brazos con los que mantenía rodeada a Luna se formaron unos puños donde sus nudillos palidecieron; apretó los dientes hasta rechinar, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— Luna —dijo entrecortadamente. Su voz ya no era un suplico, era más una orden—. Dime que te hicieron esos bastardos. Juro que me vengaré aun así tenga que matarlos con las manos. Dime —Su voz irradió un odio el cual el mismo desconoció. Luna se estremeció.

Nott le apretó los brazos, ella negó.

— Te juro que los haré pagar —La chica negó varias veces. Nott se separó sin retirar sus manos de ella y la miró a los ojos.

Hizo que ella lo mirara. Sus cortes cicatrizaban, pero su mirada era triste y sin esperanza alguna, Nott enfurecía más con sólo mirarla; ella era capaz de quitarle la esperanza a cualquier, todo esperaban verla feliz y cuando lo está inspira felicidad, fortaleza pero si ella misma caía en el juego el efecto de desesperanza era el doble.

Entonces comprendió que no hablarían aunque le aplicaran un _Imperio._

Le soltó los brazos, sintió algo extraño… un vacío tan profundo, tan frío que caló hasta lo más oscuro de su alma, era un sentimiento que sólo ella lograba en el.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a Nott? ¿Por qué Luna ahora era importante?

Los ojos de Luna eran un mar de aguas desconocidas e inquietantes que cualquier marinero estaría dispuesto por naufragar… Theodore Nott lo estaba.

Soltó un gruñido, era inútil con luna, si ella quería callar lo haría.

**OOO**

Ginny Weasley caminaba por los pasillos. No había ningún rastro de su amiga rubia ¿Dónde se había metido? El día era horroroso, todo estaba nevado por una gruesa capa de nieve cubriendo todas las entradas y el pedante del conserje amenazando si ensuciabas el pasillo.

Las peleas de bolas de nieve estaban estrictamente prohibidas, querían matar la diversión, esa era una de las razones por la cual los estudiantes decidían quedarse en sus salas comunes frente a un caluroso fuego cuando no había visitas a Hogsmeade. No tenía sentido salir.

Había escuchado que Neville había sido mandado a la enfermería por haberse pasado un poco con el maestro Contra las Artes Oscuras quien inmediatamente le había aplicado varios _crucios, _unos golpes y cortado la cara. Lo dejó tan mal que el pobre a duras penas llegó a la enfermería, fue un milagro que nadie lo viera.

Ginny estaba tan confundida. Hace meses que no tenía ni una noticia de Harry, Ron o Hermione; Tan poco sabía lo que hacían. No había querido hablar con nadie acerca de eso, era una misión que Dumbledore le encomendó antes de morir además que le había pedido total discreción, nadie podía saber lo que hacía ni siquiera lo de la Orden.

Ella se sentía tan estresada, furiosa por lo que pasaba y sentía muy lejano las vacaciones, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa, sentirse a salvo, ver a su familia a todos, saber un poco de Harry si es que había mantenido contacto con él. Si siquiera sabía si estaba vivo pero era un hecho que lo estaba ella podía sentirlo.

Escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas, varios pasos. Tomó su varita entre su túnica, ya sabía lo que venía era de esperárselo. Sólo estaban buscando el momento en que ella estuviera sola y que mejor manera a sabiendas que Neville estaba en el hospital y Luna en quién sabe dónde. Pero no había de que preocuparse, ella era ingeniosa, era una Gryffindor, era tan fiera como lo era su madre. Se las arreglaría bien con esos bastardos.

Comenzó acelerar el paso, su plan era girar sobre el pasillo próximo que venía para no ser atacada de espaldas si no _"sorprenderlos". _Hasta eso era canallas ¿Por qué tenían que venir en manada para atacar a uno sólo? Daban pena, daba pena pertenecer a Slytherin.

Dobló a su izquierda, pensó en el hechizo que le lanzaría a cada uno. Se vengaría ella en mes de Malfoy.

¿Qué se creía?

— _¡Desmaius!_ —Gritó la pelirroja hacia el primero que doblaba. Le dio justo en el pecho de Blaise Zabini.

— ¡Maldita zorra! —Chilló parkinson— _¡Incarcerus!_ —gritó la morena. Ginny Weasley lo bloqueó.

— Dan pena serpientes ¿Tres contra uno? ¿Es que acaso no eres tan bueno como todos piensan, Malfoy? —Rió sarcásticamente.

—_ ¡Levicorpus! _— Gritó Malfoy en un ataque de furia. La pelirroja se hubo distraído. Sintió un jalón por los tobillos dejándola suspendida en el aire.

Malfoy soltó una risa al igual que Parkinson y Zabini. La chica estaba furiosa, tan colorada como su cabello, sentía la humillación corriendo por sus venas.

No dejaría que Malfoy le ganara, él ni su estúpida patrulla de perfectos ni inquisidores.

Malfoy dijo el contra hechizo dejando caer a la chica de forma dolorosa. No, imposible, ya era demasiado.

Sí le había dolido caer al piso, quiso exclamar cuanto le había dolido pero no lo hizo, no frente a Malfoy ni frente a nadie, esa era la clase de orgullo que tenía un Gryffindor y ella no se iba a dejar mangonear por desagradables reptiles molestos.

— ¡_Everte Statum!_— La chica se paró del suelo y lo primero que hizo fue aplicarle el mismo hechizo que le había aplicado a Harry en segundo. Que mejor que derribarlo con el hechizo que había derrumbando a su enemigo. Eso si dañaba el orgullo de Malfoy.

Malfoy salió desprendido del suelo por lo menos 3 metros hacia atrás cayendo de espalda. Parkinson chilló y Zabini carraspeó.

— _¡Expelliarmus! _—Exclamó Zabini. La chica lo bloqueó.

— ¡Asquerosa traidora de sangre, como te atreves! —Malfoy se levantó del piso para encarar a la chica. Weasley no tembló por ningún momento.

— ¡Eres un cobarde Malfoy! ¡Si vienes vengarte hazlo sólo! Así como yo estoy sola debatiéndome. Con esto me dejas claro dos cosas: Uno eres un cobarde. Dos: Slytherin no es tan bueno en duelos —Volvió a ironizar la chica.

— Pero conocemos mucho más maleficios de los que tú conoces, comadreja —dijo Malfoy.

— Claro, ser un Mortífago tienes sus ventajas ¿Pero de que te sirve si no eres capaz de luchar sólo? Es una lástima… no, das lástima de lo patético que eres —Un Malfoy jamás se dejaba, un Malfoy no soportaba imprudencias de los demás y mucho menos viniendo de un Weasley. Un Weasley no tenía derecho de ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra a un Malfoy y mucho menos insultarlo como acababa de hacerlo. Esto no se quedaba así y más cuando todo dependía de orgullo y venganza.

— Blaise, Pansy; largo —La morena iba a replicar pero Malfoy volvió a bramar. Ahora tenía que hacerlo solo para demostrarle que no era un cobarde.

Los dos miraron con desprecio y aborrecimiento a la pelirroja, después caminaron hasta perderse de vista. Ahora ellos dos estaban solos mirándose con odio. Eran como dos lobos apunto de atacarse sólo que ninguno se atrevía, en cualquier momento alguno de ellos podría atacar al otro cuando uno estuviera distraído.

— Eres despreciable comadreja, insufrible. Te enseñaré a respetar a tus superiores a saber quién manda y que les pasa a los que no respetan. Tú y tu asquerosa familia podrida que tienes. Como me encantará leer el profeta de esa mañana —sonrió ácidamente— anunciando la muerte de los Weasley que a cómo van no veo lejano el día —Ginny se llenó de rabia. Nadie jamás de los jamáses se metía con su familia, si Malfoy lo hacía ya era mucho.

— ¿Podrida? ¿Dices que mi familia está podrida? —Soltó una carcajada sarcástica—, si vez muy bien las cartas verás que tú familia es la que está podrida. Mi familia no se ha ensuciando las manos y mucho menos con sangre inocente como tú familia lo ha hecho. Tú estás podrido hasta las centrañas, eres un maldito Mortífago, tú y tú familia lo son—Malfoy la miró con más odio. Sus ojos grises destilaban uno de los más puros venenos; eran tan fríos como glaciares, podía congelarte y calar hasta lo más profundo de tu alma con una sola mirada.

» Ahora es a mí quien espera leer el profeta redactando un gran articulo de cómo te pudres en Askaban junto con tú padre y tú madre —Malfoy enloqueció.

— _¡Sectumsempra!_ —un chorro de luz salió disparado justo donde Weasley estaba. Ella conocía a la perfección aquel maléfico cargado de magia tan oscura. Harry se lo había aplicado a Malfoy.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue moverse de donde estaba saltar hacia el piso. Si aquel hechizo la tocaba caería al piso desangrándose hasta quedar inconsciente y luego morir.

La rozó, justo en el brazo. Sintió como una llamarada de fuego abrasaba su brazo, una sensación caliente y pegajosa. El dolor era insoportable. Se llevó la mano hacia la herida. Sintió inmediatamente la sangre brotar, mojar su manga y parte del piso.

Aquel bastardo había intentado matarla.

Se levantó, miró de reojo la herida. Era como una circunferencia no perfecta de 5 centímetros. Le ardía hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su hueso.

— _¡Expelliarmus! _—gritó la chica, su voz salió entrecortada. Malfoy lo esquivó con facilidad.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Comadreja? ¿Te da miedo usar maldiciones? —dijo con un arrastre de palabras, con una voz tan fría, llena de odio así como le mismo que reflejaban sus glaciares ojos.

Weasley soltó una carcajada. Ginevra Weasley era otra, una nueva Ginny, no la vieja y débil de antes a la que todos conocían por estar bajos los pies de Harry quien ni siquiera le prestaba un gramo de atención; esa Weasley había desaparecido, había una nueva y mejorada versión; una nueva versión que no se dejaba insultar ni rebajar por pedantes.

— Aquí una vez más demuestras tu cobardía o ¿Es qué te da miedo _no usar_ maldiciones por temor a perder? —le volteó las cartas—. Claro, seguro que tienes un amplio léxico en maldiciones ¿No es así? —Volvió a reír.

— ¡Maldita pobretona impertinente! —la cien le saltó. No era por el comentario si no porque la Weasley lo estuviera desafiando ¿Qué se creía? ¿Admiradora número uno de Potter? Por supuesto. Malfoy alzó su varita decido a lo que haría, nada, repito, nada en el mundo lo haría más feliz en este momento que ver a Weasley gritar pudiendo piedad.

» _¡Cruci…_

— _¡RELASKIO!_ —Gritó la pelirroja antes que el rubio terminara de pronunciar su maldición. Maldoy cayó de espaldas, la varita se le salió de las manos.

Ginny al ver al Malfoy desarmado se quedó quieta. Le daban tantas ganas de salir corriendo hasta él y lanzarle un último hechizo para terminar de desármalo completamente pero eso era son de cobardía, signo de ser Slytherin y ella era Gryffindor, no de rebajaba como aquellas serpientes.

Malfoy comenzó a levantarse del piso, tomó su varita inmediatamente y la miró con más rabia que nunca. Y muy poco le importó que no lo hubiera atacado de hecho pensó que había sido lo más estúpido del mundo y agradecía su estupidez.

— ¡Eres una despreciable serpiente venenosa! —gritó Ginny.

— Y tu una pobretona insufrible. Enserio, deberías respetar a tus superiores —dijo con desdén aquel rubio.

— _¡Confringo!_ —Le pelirroja fue la primera en atacar. Malfoy ya estaba tan harto de ella, quería acabar de una buena vez con su mísera vida y de una forma tan dolorosa, quería verla retorcerse ente el suelo suplicando por su muerte. La ira estalló en sus ojos, era como dos llamaradas frías ardiendo sobre ellos. Ginny lo notó, si sintió un escalofrío por su espalda pero no se retractó.

— _¡Mobilicorpus!_ —gritó el rubio. Ginny salió desprendida por las aires hasta caer al piso sonoramente. Ella dejó escapar un gruñido. Su varita salió desprendida de su mano. Malfoy volvió a lanzar otro hechizo que le paso rozando. Ella trataba de llegar hasta su varita.

» _¡Accio varita! _—Gritó Malfoy y su varita salió desprendida hacia la mano del rubio. La miró ácidamente similar a como vería a un elfo domestico. Ella se puso de pie inmediatamente, no quería ser desarmada en el piso.

» Vaya comadreja, no has sido más que una molestia. Eres patética debatiéndote en duelo y luego te atreves a llamarme cobarde, que irónico —Ginny se mordió el labio con fuerza.

— Sí has podido desarmarse no veo el motivo por el que llames a tus inútiles guardaespaldas pero sigo firme en lo que dije: eres un cobarde, has podido desarmarme por quitarme la varita además de querer aplicarme un _Crucio_ que no salió nada exitoso —Ginny entrecerró los ojos, lo fulminó con una mirada tan potente, tan ardiente que estaba a punto de congelar la de Malfoy—. Soy mejor que tú Malfoy. Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí —acto seguido la pelirroja le quitó la varita de las manos con un _Accio. _La varita salió desprendida de la mano de Malfoy hasta llegar a sus manos. El se quedó impresionado aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Mantuvo la mirada fría en la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a jugar con su varita.

— Sí, Malfoy, se usar magia sin varita, sorprendente ¿No es así? —Sonrió socarronamente— _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ —Un rayo de luz salió desprendido de la varita hasta chocar con Malfoy justo en el pecho. Como su fuera una tabla cayó de espaldas.

Ella caminó con paso elegante hacia donde se encontraba en rubio, lo miró con repugnancia y tirria _«Te dije Malfoy, soy mejor que tú» _después de decirlo se retiró.

La chica estaba cansada. Su brazo le ardía tanto, sentía como si lo estuviera poniendo a fuego ardiente. Se remangó la camiseta del uniforme para ver la herida. Soltó un chillido. Para empezar toda su manga estaba de un rojo escarlata, no podía mover muy bien el brazo, estaba perdiendo movilidad en el. Maldijo a Malfoy.

**N/A**_: Este capitulo es largo, tiene 4490 palabras :) Hope you like it. _

_Voy demasiado rádpido? Ah, bueno es que lo tenía comtemplado en un solo capitulo todo lo que llevo pero me di cuenta que era mucho así que lo repartí. No séra una historia muy larga y los capitulo será entre 3500 a 4500 palabras._


	4. Traidor a la Sangre

**CUANDO LUNA SONRÍE**

C A P I T U L O. IV

_Traidor a la sangre_

— Sí, Malfoy, se usar magia sin varita, sorprendente ¿No es así? —Sonrió socarronamente— _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ —Un rayo de luz salió desprendido de la varita hasta chocar con Malfoy justo en el pecho. Como su fuera una tabla cayó de espaldas.

Ella caminó con paso elegante hacia donde se encontraba en rubio, lo miró con repugnancia y tirria _«Te dije Malfoy, soy mejor que tú» _después de decirlo se retiró.

La chica estaba cansada. Su brazo le ardía tanto, sentía como si lo estuviera poniendo a fuego ardiente. Se remangó la camiseta del uniforme para ver la herida. Soltó un chillido. Para empezar toda su manga estaba de un rojo escarlata, no podía mover muy bien el brazo, estaba perdiendo movilidad en el. Maldijo a Malfoy

La herida estaba como chamuscada, con una textura pegajosa debido a la sangre. Tenía que ir a la enfermería de inmediato o la herida empeoraría.

Salió corriendo a tanta velocidad como sus pies se lo permitieron, por suerte estaba cerca. Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Pomfrey quien al verla soltó un alarido.

— ¡Quién te ha hecho esto! —gritó escandalizada. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca— no, no, ahora no tiene importancia, ven querida, recuéstate aquí mientras yo te curo —La chica obedeció y sentó en la camilla. Cerró los ojos, el dolor era insoportable pero no quería gritar sabía que si lo hacía daría satisfacción a Malfoy.

— ¡Ginny! —Susurró alguien bastante alto. La chica volteó y sonrió.

— Hola Neville, ¿Cómo se encuentras? —preguntó cariñosamente.

—Muy bien, gracias. Pero ahora ¿Qué te ha pasado? —Arrugó el entrecejo, Ginny soltó una bocanada llena de ira.

— Malfoy.

— Maldita serpiente —dijo con desprecio.

— Fue una maldición… la misma que Snape utilizó contra George… ¿Crees que pueda curarla?

—No te han amputado el brazo, si podrán curarla. Es un corte solamente pero… quedará una cicatriz —Ginny volvió a suspirar.

— La cicatriz en lo de menos…

**OOO**

Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood abandonaron los terrenos de Hogwarts tras decidir que la nieve era ya bastante como para seguir.

Luna no le había dicho ni una palabra, Nott se dio por vencido, el tiempo llegaría y la rubia decidiría hablar. Lo entendía, hoy en día no podías confiar en un Slytherin.

Ambos iban serios, ninguno habla y mucho menos se miraban, de pronto escuchó unos ruidos, eran trotes. Se quedaron estáticos.

— ¡Esa maldita comadreja! —se oyó el bramido de Malfoy por el pasillo. No podían encontrarlos ahí.

— Deja que me la encuentre y verá de lo que soy capaz ¡Quién se cree esa traidora de sangre! —Chilló Pansy Parkinson.

— Debo admitirlo pero estoy sorprendido. La Weasley te derrotó Malfoy, eso deja mucho de qué hablar ¿Qué ha pasado con tu habilidades Malfoy? —Blaise Zabini rió.

— ¡Cállate Zabini! Si mal no lo pienso tú eres quien anda detrás de la Comadreja —dijo desdeñosamente.

— ¡Jamás me fijaría en una traidora de sangre! —repitió el chico, no era la primera vez que se lo mencionaban.

— Eso dices tú, pero ambos sabemos que no es cierto —y Pansy terminó con ese comentario. Blaise guardó silencio, apretó su varita entre sus manos.

Nott tomó la mano de Luna por instinto, ella se sonrojó pero él ni siquiera lo notó. Se pegó a la pared e hiso que ella también lo hiciera. Esperaba a que esos tres dieran la vuelta y se retiraran pero iban a la sala común la cual estaba por el pasillo dónde se ocultaban. Nott se maldijo.

— Luna, sal de aquí, si te ven no dudarán en hacerte lo mismo que a Weasley —dijo en susurro. La chica asintió—. Ve a ver a tu amiga, estoy seguro que Malfoy debió haber utilizado maldiciones que por lo menos la dejaron herida…

— ¡Nott! ¡Qué sorpresa! —Dijo Blaise Zabini— ¿También nos tenemos que hacer cargo de lunática como con Weasley? —Ironizó. Nott se quedó sin habla.

» ¿Qué pasa Nott? ¿Los escregutos te comieron la lengua? —Blaise rió nuevamente. Pansy estaba petrificada viendo a Luna Lovegood junto con Nott, sin embargo Malfoy estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo ¿Qué demonios hacía con una traidora de sangre, hablándole?

— ¡Qué haces con ella! —Ladró Parkinson.

— ¡Qué te importa Parkinson! —respondió lacónicamente.

— ¡Traidor de Sangre! —Gritó la chica.

— ¡Cállate Parkinson! —Pidió Malfoy, luego enfocó si mirada a la de Nott. Ambas miradas eran severas, la de Malfoy era tan profunda, fría llena de rabia, de la Nott era un poco más cálida pero seguía siendo fría.

» Es una pena Nott, Una verdadera pena —comenzó Malfoy con una arrastre de palabras—. Pensé que eras inteligente como para saber de lado ir, el que fuera conveniente pero me has decepcionado —tronó varias veces los labios así como movió su cabeza negativamente.

» Una vez que Él Señor Tenebroso alcance la cima _todos_ los sangre sucias, mestizos y traidores a la sangre serán eliminados. Es una verdadera pena por ti o al menos dame una razón para no creer que nos estabas traicionado —Parkinson de cruzó de brazos, Blaise hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Cuándo dejarás de meterte en lo que no te importa Malfoy? ¿Qué no vez que me estaba haciendo cargo de ella, idiota? —Malfoy Frunció el ceño.

— Sí es verdad lo que dices no te importará que nos metamos —Intervino Zabini.

— No soy estúpido Zabini, se como arreglármelas sólo. Es Loony de quién hablamos —respondió con hastío. Estaba claro que Nott tenía mucha más capacidad que los tres juntos como si los necesitara para defenderse.

— No seas tonto, Theo. Queremos participar —el moreno sonrió.

— Sí, claro. Por lo que escuché no tuvieron suerte con la Weasley —dijo con sarcasmo desapareciendo la sonrisa de Blaise—. No necesito ayuda, ¡Lárguense! —Bramo por último. Pansy comenzó a insultarlo pero Blaise la jaló de la túnica y se la llevó a arrastres. Malfoy le envió la última mirada venenosa para girarse sobre sí mismo y seguir a los otros dos.

Vaya, esos sí que era idiota y no entendía como era posibles que estuvieran en las filas del Señor Tenebroso ¿Cómo alguien como él reclutaría a idiotas como ellos? Bueno un idiota se junta con idiotas.

Nott miró a Luna. La rubia iba tomando camino hacia la enfermería. Nott gruñó, ya estaba de muy mal humor por tener que encontrarse a esos idiotas como para soportar a Luna en su tristeza.

Caminó casi marchando para encarar a Lovegood. La chica iba tan sumisa en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Nott iba detrás de ella. Pero es que a la chica ya estaba harta, triste, cansada de seguir luchando por una causa, era agotador. Sus dos mejores amigos había sido heridos ahora sólo quedaba ella. Nott la tomó de la mano y la detuvo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre ahora Lovegood? —preguntó con irritante cansancio.

— Nada —respondió la chica e iba a tomar curso de nuevo pero la volvió a detener.

— ¡Ya, enserio, qué te ocurre Lovegood! —Bramó él chico. Luna le frunció el ceño ¿Ahora por qué la llamaba por su apellido?

Nott vio el claro ceño fruncido de la luna e inmediato trato de calmarse. Sabía que Luna era muy sensible y ahora en estos tiempos cualquier palabra hiriente podría hacerla romper en llanto.

— Lo siento —se disculpó de inmediato peor ya era tarde, ya había cometido el error y hasta le había llamado Loony, como todos los chicos solían hacer… ella creía que era diferente.

» No quise llamarte Loony. Tenía que hacerlo para sonar convincente si no ahora mismo estaríamos debatiéndonos en duelo con aquellos idiotas —Luna seguía mirándolo. Tenía ahora una expresión vacua, sin ninguna emoción que mostrar.

» De verdad lo siento.

— No importa, después de todo así suelen llamarme la mayoría…ya estoy acostumbrada —dijo Luna. Él pudo identificar cierto resentimiento en su voz. Sí todos solían llamarla así, solían esconderle sus cosas, hablar de lo rara que era, jugarle malas bromas, tirarle sus libros y burlarse de ella frente y detrás de sus espaldas, era lo más cotidiano para Luna, hasta se atrevía a sonreír y saludarlos pero ahora ya no le era indiferente o al menos con Nott.

— Y será la última vez que lo hagan. Yo personalmente me encargaré de ello —dijo fríamente, después tomó su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa, una como las que nunca solía dar.

Nott en particular jamás sonreía, cargaba con un rostro duro, frío, estático. Sus ojos miraban al mundo monótonamente; sus labios siempre estaba quietos, sólo se movían al hablar pero jamás para sonreír a nadie. Era un chico tan frío, insensible cuando tenía que serlo pero la ocasión de serlo era tan repetitiva que cuando requería ser sensible le costaba trabajo mostrar una sonrisa, sentía el rostro rígido cuando lo hacía.

Luna se sorprendió. La única forma de sacarle ahora la sonrisa era verlo sonreír porque la rubia sabía que cuando lo hacía era de corazón.

— ¿Te acompaño a la enfermería? —dio un leve apretón en su mano.

— Por supuesto —dijo ella. Su voz cambió radicalmente. Había regresado aquel tono soñador que tanto embriagaba el chico, sus ojos brillaron y el azul intenso que los coloreaban brilló de manera singular.

**OOO**

Ginny Weasley se quejaba de la herida. ¡Maldito Malfoy! Le dolía hasta al hueso ¿Cómo se atrevió a lanzarle un _Sectumsempra_? Malfoy era un ser cruel, despiadado, sin corazón ¿Alguna vez ha mostrado tener sentimientos? A veces le caía mejor el Malfoy de antes no el de ahora que no dudaba a lanzar Crucios sin piedad porque ahora les era permitido, los Carrow lo permitía y hasta se atrevían a sumar puntos a las casas.

Slytherin tenía más esmeraldas que cualquier otro. Gryffindor estaba casi vacío en puntos, después seguía Ravenclaw.

Madame Pomfrey le vendó el brazo, le puso un tónico en la herida y le advirtió que por ser una maldición le quedaría una marca. Ella asintió. Que mala forma de acabar el día, lo único que le ponía de buen humor es saber que le había ganado a Malfoy y demostrado que era mucho mejor que él.

— ¡Luna! —exclamó Ginny. Neville se levantó de inmediato, dio un leve gemido.

Luna se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaban ambos y los abrazó por separado, nuevamente Neville gimió de dolor pero no apartó la sonrisa.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? —Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa.

— Los Carrow volvieron a enviarme _Crucios_. Fue en primero en clase Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y luego en Estudios Muggles. Alecto comenzó a hablar de los Muggles tan despreciablemente que con sólo escucharla me daban ganas de estrangularla ahí mismo —arrugó el entrecejo—, entonces levanté la mano y le pregunte cuánta sangre Muggle tenía ella y su hermano —Rió. Ginny se asombró de la valentía de su amigo que no pudo evitar sonreír, Luna hizo lo mismo—. Por supuesto, eso no le hizo ninguna gracia así que me citó y me aplicó tantos _crucios_ que ya no sentía dolor y esto los molestaba entonces Amycus me golpeó. Me rompió la clavícula —y sonrió.

Nott los observaba en la puerta de la enfermería, alzó las cejas impresionado de lo que había hecho el Gryffindor, estaba claro que no respetaban nada, que preferían retar a los Carrow sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

Ginny sintió la presencia de Nott, inmediatamente frunció el ceño y sacó su varita. Neville se sobresaltó e imitó a la pelirroja. Luna gritó.

— ¡Fuera de aquí serpiente andrajosa! —Se levantó Ginny. La mano que había recibido la maldición fue la derecha. Neville con esfuerzo blandió su varita.

— Baja tu varita Weasley, lo mismo para ti Lonbottom —Dijo ácidamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó a la defensiva.

— Weasley yo no soy tu enemigo, baja la varita —pidió con cansancio, ya estaba harto de ser criticado por pertenecer a Slytherin, como si le encantara la idea.

— Ginny… bájala —pidió serenamente la rubia. Ginny le envió una mirada de pleno desconcierto. Ella asintió y la bajó. Neville también.

» Me salvó de Malfoy y su pandilla —defendió al castaño.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó duramente Ginny.

— Porque yo no soy como ellos Weasley ¿Crees que me fascina la idea de ir eliminado Muggles, sangre sucias y mestizos? ¿Tengo la cara de que es mi hobbie, mi deporte? —se acercó a encararla. La pelirroja mantuvo el rostro firme y rígido.

— Todos son iguales ¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti? ¿Quién nos confirma que no nos traicionarás? —dijo venenosamente. Ginny podía llegar a ser tan deletérea y temerosa cuando la situación lo requería.

— Weasley no te voy a dar mil explicaciones porque creerme, si no quieres hacerlo me da igual, nunca me ha importado lo que piense la gente y menos una Gryffindor —Ginny iba a replicar pero Luna hablo.

— Es muy buena persona. Me ha estado ayudando. Últimamente no me he sentido a ánimos y Theodore a resultado una buena compañía —La chica sonrió. Nott sintió al en su estomago.

» Ahora es el momento donde necesitamos más aliados, debemos estar más unidos que nunca, Por Harry —Ginny miró la mano que Luna había extendido sobre el aire con desconfianza, Neville fue el primero en juntar su mano con la de la rubia mientras dejaba salir otro gemido, Nott fue el segundo y Ginny seguía mirándola con desconfianza. La rubia le sonrió nuevamente y juntó su mano.

Ginny Weasley no era tonta, se aseguraría de mantener muy bien vigilado a Nott, algo le decía que no era de fiar.

Cuando quitaron sus manos le pelirroja lo hizo tan rápido que llamó la atención de todos, Nott le frunció el ceño, era evidente que el simple contacto que su piel se causaba repulsión.

Nott ya estaba hasta sus casillas, una más que le hiciera la pelirroja y no respondería.

**OOO**

En los pasillos de Hogwarts los alumnos pasaban velozmente, todos y cada uno de ellos venía secreteándose y soltando ligeras carcajadas. El rumor había volado tan rápido como una saeta de fuego. Todos estaban sonrientes excepto los Slytherins quienes maldecían al primero que escucharan hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

El punto es que un estudiante anónimo se encargó de jugar unas cuantas bromas pesadas a tres miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial. Alguien le había dado una fuerte pócima de amor a Blaise Zabini oculto en unos chocolates. El chico que no dudó en abrirlos y comerlos todos se vio envuelto en un gran trance por Pansy Parkinson. La siguió todo el día, la hostigó tanto hasta intentó violarla en la misma sala común. Parkinson estaba histérica que no dudo en maldecirlo hasta el cansancio, de tantas maldiciones que le lanzo Blaise Zabini termino en el hospital inconsciente y aun con los efectos de la pócima.

Para Parkinson, además de ser acosada hasta el cansancio alguien le había regresado la misma jugarreta que ella misma le había aplicado a Granger en cuarto año, cuando se rumoreaba que salía con Victor Krum y Harry Potter.

La chica estaba sentada en el desayuno, y como rutina de todos los días las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar y entre esas un paquete de color plateado cayó frente a sí misma. Tenía un envoltorio más que nada implicaba que era de un admirador, además de una tarjeta. Al principio la chica frunció el ceño pensado que era Zabini pero retiró la idea porque el muy estúpido estaba todavía inconsciente en la enfermería. Miró de soslayo a Malfoy que comía sin prestarle atención a la morena ni al paquete que recién recibió.

Parkinson desenvolvió los lazos, abrió con una sonrisa el paquete y de pronto un líquido verdoso parecido al pus explotó justo en sus manos y parte de su rostro. Comenzó a gritar debido a la quemazón del acido contra su piel. Malfoy la miró sorprendido, no rió sabía que su amiga estaba sufriendo una fuerte quemazón en la piel.

Gruesas lágrimas caían de su rostro y Malfoy se vio obligado a llevarla a la enfermería.

Malfoy fue más difícil, comenzaba a sospechar que alguien iba tras ellos. Claro sospechó del ejército del E.D.

Se mantuvo con los ojos bien abiertos. Nada ni nadie iba a poder burlarse de Malfoy, nada. No era estúpido como para caer en esas trampas. Los chocolates de Zabini fueron sospechosos, nadie se atrevía ya enviarles nada debido a lo que era. A Parkinson también, todo mundo la odiaba, además no era su cumpleaños y mucho menos celebraba algo ¿Por qué le enviarían un paquete? Y todavía peor, era de un "supuesto" admirador.

Malfoy se estaba quitando el uniforme de Quiddicth después de una victoriosa partido y a la vez cansado. Alguien intentó embrujar su escoba para hacerlo caer pero de inmediato deshizo en contra hechizo y siguió jugando en busca de la Snitch.

Estaba de mal humor ¿Qué se creían? Averiguaría quien era el idiota que estaba haciendo todo eso, en específico, lo averiguaría y lo haría pagar.

Cuando ya iba dispuesto a las duchas sintió un golpe tremendo en la espalda. Se volteó bastante molesto. Después sintió otro. Sacó su varita cuando sintió otro golpe en la espalda. Se giró sobre sí mismo para ver a su escoba embrujada.

De pronto se escucharon unos gritos desgarradores.

Bueno para no hacerla de larga, la escoba de Malfoy intento violarlo, ahora mismo está en la enfermería junto con Zabini y Parkinson.

La historia había sido tan graciosa en especial la de Malfoy.

Ginny al escucharla soltó unas tremendas carcajadas, Neville por igual, Luna miró a Nott sospechosamente. Él alzó las cejas suspicazmente y se llevó un trago de jugo de calabaza. Luna Rió.

— ¿Quién creen que lo hizo? —Preguntó Neville con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡No tengo la menor idea pero es un genio! ¡Sólo imagínense a Zabini acosando a Parkinson, después Malfoy siendo violado por su propia escoba! —Ginny se puso tan roja como su cabello, era cómico.

— Fue muy gracioso —admitió la rubia.

— No fue gracioso, ¡Fue estupendo, cómico, épico! —Dijo Neville—. Definitivamente la persona que lo haya hecho es un genio, nadie sabe quien fue —Rió nuevamente el moreno.

— Definitivamente si me entero de quién es no dudaré en felicitarlo —Dijo Ginny mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza.

Nott le sonrió a la rubia después de guiñarle un ojo. No cabía duda que para bromas inteligentes Nott era experto.

Todo Hogwarts estaba de buen humor, La mayoría de la Brigada Inquisitorial estaba en la enfermería.

Parkinson agonizaba por el dolor del acido de la planta. Sus manos estaban rojas, llenas de pústulas y sangrantes; su rostro también lo estaba. Zabini estaba mal herido por el ataque de Parkinson más los efectos de la pócima se encontraba indispuesto. Malfoy simplemente había recibido el susto más grande de toda su vida además de ser el más doloroso y vergonzoso; el chico no podía caminar.

**N/A:** _El el pasado cápitulo puse que Ginny Weasley puede usar magia sin varita. No lo hice para que ella pareciera poderosa o algo parecido sin mebargo J.K Rowling ha dicho que el hecho de ser la primera mujer Weasley desde muchas generaciones implica que es una bruja poderosa. Al igual que Hermione ella puede, Hermione pudo usar magia sin varita en una clase con Snape, Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Ginny Wealey como en los mismo libros dice es poderosa, como cuando lanzó uso reducto en la batalla del Departamento de Ministerios. _

_Trato de hacer de Ginny una persona fuerte tal cual se demostró en el libro 5, 6 y 7. Luna tambíen lo es pero es sencible, ese el el problema y luego incluyo a Nott. Aunque no se haya mencionado mucho a Nott en los libros, de hecho solo unas cuantas veces como cuando el puede ver los Thestrals en quinto, cuando ve la noticia de su padre en el profeta (que por cierto dice que se le quedó mirando a Hermione cosa que se me paró el corazón), cuando se burla junto con Malfoy de Hermione al indentificar la poción de amor y lo que ella huele, si lo amo con todo mi corazón (literalmente), BIEN ME DESVIÉ! Nott para mí es un ser frío pero sencible a comparación de los Slytherins, claro el no deja a flor sus sentimientos y tampoco sonrie mucho (Nott es mi hombre perfecto, es un poco a mi personalidad sólo que yo no soy indiferente) así que espero que les guste la personalidad de Nott. _

_Y subo porque estaba esperando al menos un Review. Es que no soy tan "popular" y mis historia no son tan comentadas. Me gustaría tener más "Lectoras" Lestoras que critiquen mi trabajo y me ayuden a ver lo que está mal._

_Disculpen mis errores ortograficos, tengo dixlecia y se me da mucho escribir las palabra al revez. Este capitulo lo he leido como cuatro veces, si encuentran un error saben que traté de encontrarlo y corregirlo. _

_En particular, este capitulo me gustó, más la última parte y siento que las voy a hacer reir. Malfoy me dio risa al igual qye Zabini. Pansy me dio lástima pero tenía que regresarsela después de lo que le hizo a Hermione._

_ESTARÍA MUY AGRADECIDA SI DEJARAN UN REVIEW. _

_SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO, ESTOY INSPIRADA. _


	5. La Emboscada de la Brigada

**CUANDO LUNA SONRÍE**

C A P I T U L O. V

_La Emboscada de la Brigada_

Nott le sonrió a la rubia después de guiñarle un ojo. No cabía duda que para bromas inteligentes Nott era experto.

Todo Hogwarts estaba de buen humor, La mayoría de la Brigada Inquisitorial estaba en la enfermería.

Parkinson agonizaba por el dolor del acido de la planta. Sus manos estaban rojas, llenas de pústulas y sangrantes; su rostro también lo estaba. Zabini estaba mal herido por el ataque de Parkinson más los efectos de la pócima se encontraba indispuesto. Malfoy simplemente había recibido el susto más grande de toda su vida además de ser el más doloroso y vergonzoso; el chico no podía caminar.

**OOO**

— ¡Ginny! —Gritó Neville.

La pelirroja salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Luna y Neville trataron de detenerla pero Ginevra Weasley ya estaba harta, no iba a soportar uno más proviniendo de aquella serpiente venenosa. Le haría pagar cada una, cada una que le había hecho, le haría sentir cuán enfadada estaba, le enseñaría a respetar a sus amigos, por las buenas o por las malas.

Con una respiración agitada, un ceño fruncido que decía más de mil palabras, su varita empuñada con fuerza, La pelirroja iba decidida a atacar a Parkinson que corría cobardemente soltando unas cuantas risillas. Esto sacaba de casillas a Ginny, no se podía ser más cínica que Parkinson, tampoco se podía ser más estúpida que Parkinson, Parkinson se las llevaba todas y Ginevra le daría el premio.

Lanzó un _Espelliarmus_ que paso rosándola, ella miró hacia atrás con una mirada demente y siguió corriendo. Ginny soltó un gritó de cólera y volvió a lanzar el mismo hechizo que falló nuevamente pues aquella pelinegra zigzagueaba.

— ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes asquerosa Weasley? —Jactó ella entre risas.

— ¡Maldita Parkinson, regresa y enfréntame cobarde! —Bramó la pelirroja lanzando otro hechizo.

— ¡Eres aburrida Weasley! —dio otra risa que jalaba a lo demente.

Ginny enrojeció de ira, lanzó un hechizo atinarle justo en la espalda. La pelinegra cayó al piso y comenzó a carcajearse. La Gryffindor no entendió la burla de La Slytherin, enfurecía más viéndola reír como una demente ¡Es qué se estaba burlando de ella!

Soltó un gruñido y la apunto con la varita justo en el pecho. Sintió una opresión, la ira corroyéndola viva, su respiración de hizo cada vez más fuerte y elevada, sus ojos la miraban como león al ataque, apretó los dientes lo más que pudo, esta vez no se le escapada.

— Levántate Parkinson, no quiero atacarte tirada en el piso como la sucia serpiente que eres —Parkinson volvió a reír más no se levantó, ni siquiera la miraba— ¡Levántate! ¡Cuándo te hable quiero que me mires a los ojos! —Ella continuó riendo.

— Eso no será necesario —Weasley sintió una mano apretarle el hombro. Se sobresaltó pero no bajó su varita y con cuidado miró a su captor.

Era nada más y nada menos que Amycus Carrow.

El Mortífago la miró con diversión y después le sonrió maquiavélicamente. Weasley miró a Parkinson que se levantaba del piso, sacudió su falda y le dio una sonrisa al Mortío.

— Bien hecho señorita Parkinson, 20 puntos para Slytherin —dijo con un arrastre de palabras.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

— Busque a los demás, estoy seguro que deben de estar regados por el castillo. Ahora me llevaré a la señorita Weasley quien está ansiosa por conocer que les pasa aquellos rebeldes que no respetan las reglas—rió secamente—. Sígame.

Ginny le envió una mirada peligrosa a la serpiente que se fue danzante en busca de otros. La chica se sintió condenada ¿Qué le harían? No sabía pero estaba decidida a no ceder y mucho menos complacerlos con sus gritos. Esos bastardos la pagarían, esa bastarda también. Lo único que esperaba es que no encontraran a Luna ni a Neville o a cualquier otro del E.D.

Amycus Carrow la tomó por con fuerza por el hombro empujándola. Rió ante la situación, después encajó su varita sobre la espalda de la Chica.

— Camine —Dijo en un tono parecido al del Snape.

Ella asintió sintiendo una dolorosa presión sobre la espalda. Se vio obligada a caminar.

Todos los que pasaban por el camino del Mortífago y la Gryffindor salieron huyendo como ratas o simplemente le enviaba miradas de lastima y negaban.

Weasley se mantuvo firme, inexpresiva, no le iba a dar el gusto de verla intimidada, asustada lo cual sí lo estaba, se preocupaba por ella, por sus amigos, por Harry; pero su orgullo no se lo iba a permitir, llorar es de débiles y los Gryffindors son leones, bestias salvajes y fuertes.

Amycus dijo la contraseña a la estatua que daba como puerta al despacho del director, esta comenzó a girar sobre si misma apareciendo unos escalones como si fueras escaleras eléctricas. El Mortífago volvió a empujar a la pelirroja, ella cerró los ojos suprimiendo un gemido. Muy pronto ambos estuvieron arriba mirando a una Alecto Carrow muy divertida jugando con su varita. La morena de ojos verdes posó los suyos sobre los castaños de Weasley, sonrió maquiavélicamente.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… —se levantó del sillón donde permanecía y comenzó a caminar como lobo que acecha a su presa— nos volvemos a ver y siempre en las mismas situaciones —rió sobre el odio de la chica.

» Eres irritante Weasley ¿No aprendiste la lección? ¿Es qué eres idiota o qué? —Alecto le empeño una bofetada. Ginny se mordió el labio que raudamente comenzó a sangrar.

— Alecto, Alecto…—Dijo el hermano en un vacilo— vamos al punto, no me gustan los rodeos…

— Siempre debe de haber una introducción —Sonrió. Ginny la comparó con Bellatrix.

— Estoy de acuerdo, pero quiero terminar las cosas pronto, hay muchos más quienes esperan ansiosamente y sería una falta de respeto hacerlos esperar ¿No crees? —Alecto contempló a su hermano con una sonrisa en los labios, saboreó cada una de las palabras dichas.

— Weasley siempre ha sido mi favorita… —Ginny la desafió con la mirada— Yo diría que hiciéramos una excepción, después de todo… _¡Crucio!_ —La Mortífago lanzó su maleficio directo a la pelirroja, desprevenida soltó una alarido. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, no quería soltar otro, no se lo permitiría su orgullo,

Alecto reía. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle como gelatina, sentía como cada una de sus extremidades ardía como fuego o más que eso. Sus ojos miraron al techo como si tratara de buscar una salvación. Soltó un leve gemido y la risa de ambos hermanos se hizo más fuerte.

Sus piernas no dieron para más, cayó al suelo y el _crucio_ de la Mortífaga tomó más intensidad y soltó un grito desgarrador que se hizo escuchar por todo Hogwarts.

OOO

Luna se paró en seco, miró hacia el techo y un escalofrío recorrió estrepitosamente la espalda de la rubia.

Sintió cada extremidad endurecerse, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Dejó caer su revista.

Sin pensarlo comenzó a correr en busca de Ginny. Neville quién la acompañaba en la búsqueda de Ginny —a quién le habían perdido el rastro después de lo ocurrido con Parkinson— la siguió.

Los Carrow la estaban torturando terriblemente.

Luna comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas volaban entre los aires al igual que su enmarañado cabello.

De pronto ambos chicos cayeron al piso. La increíble rapidez con la que iba los hizo desprenderse varios centímetros del suelo y salir volando hasta impactar dolorosamente contra el piso.

Una sorna masculina risa mezclada con la de una chica se hizo sonar entre el pasillo. Ambos fruncieron el ceño. Neville fue el primero en levantarse, ayudó a su amiga y los apuntó amenazadoramente con su varita.

Un moreno sopló la punta de su varita como si se tratara de una pistola, rió ante la acción mientras que la castaña sonreía con jactancia. Miró a la rubia.

— Es como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro —Blaise Zabini comentó.

— Yo diría ratas —Greengrass rió sin antes enviarles una mirada venenosa.

— Sólo nos falta el resto de esos idiotas —volvió a decir Zabini.

— Cómo si dos insignificantes serpientes fueran lo suficientemente hábiles como para poder al menos conmigo —acto seguido Neville lanzó el primer desarme, quién el moreno esquivó. Luna se exaltó pero no dudó en protegerse de Greengrass que ya le lanzaba un maleficio.

Daphne por lo regular era una chica normal proveniente de Slytherin, no era como Parkinson, no era tan venenosa como todas las serpientes, de todas las especies de serpientes que existían ella era la menos venenosa, pero aún así, lo serpiente nadie se lo quitaba.

Luna se protegía con escudos lo que irritaba a la castaña. Neville era excelente, las clases del E.D mejoraron sus habilidades y sentidos, era igual de bueno como lo era Harry.

— ¡Deja de protegerte y pelea! —Bramó Daphne. La chica estaba agitada de tantas maldiciones que le lanzaba a la rubia y ella sólo se protegía. Luna la ignoró.

— ¿Eso es todo Longbottom? —Burló Zabini— Pensé que sería interesante, hasta me atrevería a decir que Lunática es entretenida —Neville frunció el entrecejo y le lanzó otra maldición.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —Gritó Luna.

La castaña bastante cansada, no tuvo tiempo de protegerse salió desprendida en el aire quedando tres metros de donde yacía antes. La chica gimió con dolor e intento levantarse pero los intentos fueron inútiles, no tenía más energía y su cuerpo le dolía.

La Slytherin esperaba en ese momento ser atacada para por fin ser desarmada por completo, pero Luna no la atacó.

La rubia miró a Neville quién se preotegía de un maleficio enviado por Zabini. Ella no tenía intención de atacar a Zabini, hubiera sido demasiado injusto pero tampoco sabía qué hacer. Su lealtad estaba en ayudar a Neville pero también ir con Ginny.

— ¡Luna, corre, déjame a mí! —Lanzó otro desarme— ¡Corre! —Antes de que Zabini le lanzara una maldición a Luna, Neville actuó rápido.

Y salió corriendo la chica a toda velocidad. Con la varita en mano, miró a todos lados buscando el pasillo más rápido para el despacho del director. Pronto se acordó de las monedas de Hermione, las que habían estado usando para reunirse en secreto. Sin pensarlo envió un mensaje.

Necesitaba a alguien que la cubriera, con los de la Brigada Inquisitorial merodeando por todo el castillo no tenía ni una oportunidad y más estando sola. Los de E.D la ayudarían, eran inteligentes y solidarios, además debían de ser advertidos, los Carrow estaban dispuestos a eliminar al grupo estudiantil, no querían a nadie conspirando contra Voldemort y mucho menos frente a sus narices.

No había nadie divagando por el castillo, ya nadie quería salir, todos preferían quedarse en sus salas comunes y sólo salir cuando fuera necesario.

Un hechizo le dio justo en la espalda, la Ravenclaw cayó al piso. Alcanzó a meter un poco las manos pero recibió un golpe en la frente qué rápidamente comenzó abultarse y tornarse violáceo.

Tomó la varita que se le había caído para enfrentar a su agresor. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par luciendo más saltones y grades. Su iris se dilató resaltando aun más el azul de sus ojos.

De ahí salió una figura regordeta, bastante alta como 1.75, castaña cabello ondulado, y ojos turquesas; era Millicent Bustrode. La chica soltó una risilla tonta muy parecidas a las de Crabbe y Goyle.

— ¡Lunática! —Sonrió macabramente— No tendré piedad contigo. A las ratas hay que aplastarlas más yo te estrangularé y después de aplastaré ¡Asquerosa traidora! —Cada una de sus palabras era tan venenosa como un basilisco.

— Lindos ojos —alagó la rubia quien los miraban con interés. La castaña lo tomó como un insulto. Nadie alagaría alguien cuyos ojos hace alusión a los de un jabalí.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mi desgraciada Traidora? —Bustrode se acercó a Lovegood quién dejó de sentir sus pies tocar el piso. La castaña la tomaba de sus ropas para después aventarla como bolsas de basura.

» Primero acabaré contigo a lo Muggle, supongo que será un honor ¿No es así, Lunática? —Se acercó nuevamente. Antes de que pudiera defenderse la Slytherin ya la había desarmado quitándole la varita.

Una luna indefensa en el piso mirando sin expresión alguna a su agresor. Millicent la tomó de sus ropas nuevamente despegándola del piso al menos hasta quedar de la misma altura, decidida la mastodonte Slytherin se preparaba para propinarle y buen puñetazo en el ojo.

— _¡Petrificus Totalus! _—Como si fuera una tabla, Millicent se puso rígida. Luna cayó al piso y tuvo que retroceder antes de ser aplastada por una gran masa corporal.

Pestañeó un poco, miró el cuerpo de Millicent en el piso bocabajo luego a su salvador. Sonrió.

— Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, gracias —dijo humildemente.

— Como sea —contestó irritado—. Toda la Brigada Inquisitorial va contra su estúpido ejército. Los Carrow los enviaron específicamente por Weasley, Longbottom y tú; pero les gustaría de una buena vez tener a todos. Escuché que tienen a Weasley —ella bajó la mirada.

— Intento rescatarla…

— Te dije que lo que hacían traería problemas, ya no hay nada más que hacer. Weasley sufre, y ustedes ahora corren el mismo riesgo que un Muggle por el ministerio —Luna levantó la mirada, lucía furiosa. Nott se percató de la mirada que le enviaba, sintió algo en el estomago como quien le cae mal una comida. No le iba muy bien esas miradas, no encajaban con su personalidad por lo tanto cuando las hacía eran tan acidas y venenosas.

» Te aplicaré un encantamiento de camuflaje, así nadie podrá verte y podrás rescatar a tu amiga —dijo lacónicamente.

Paso los dedos sobre la herida recién hecha al caer al piso. No había sangre pero el golpe ahí estaba, después acarició su mejilla. La apuntó con la varita. Dijo el hechizo y Luna sintió como su una cubeta de pintura callera sobre su cabeza hasta sus pies.

— Excelente. Sígueme —La rubia asintió por instinto aun sabiendo que él no la podía ver.

Ambos caminaron casi al trote. Luna quería ver ya a su amiga y le sorprendía la idea de que Nott la ayudara, no era porque fuera Slytherin si no la forma en la que él la había salvado y ahora ayudando. Estaba plenamente agradecida con Theodore Nott.

Llegaron hasta el despacho del director. Nott se topó con Malfoy en el camino lo cual lo había puesto nervioso, el no era estúpido como para no sospechar de algo pero afortunadamente de él nunca dudaba.

Nott tomó el brazo de la rubia a tientas cuando lo sintió lo tomó entre sus manos y los estrechó. Ella sonrió, toda fortaleza le fue transmitida.

Pero había un problema que no había percibido… el despacho del director había una estatua vigilando, se necesitaba la contraseña. Nott frunció el ceño y se maldijo. Después escucharon el llanto de una chica… Hannah Abbot.

— Theodore… —La ignoró, estaba pensando en un plan o una posible contraseña— Theodore… —tenía que ver algo con la sangre, o como la contraseña de Slytherin, algo relacionado— Theodore…

— ¡Cállate Luna, intento pensar! —La miró con fiereza.

— Por favor, ¿Podrías abrirnos el paso? Mis amigos están ahí arriba, necesito ir por ellos —Suplicó. Nott sintió algo de tristeza al oír el tono tan puro con el que hablaba.

La estatua comenzó a moverse mostrando los escalones… entonces también funcionada si se lo pedías de corazón.

Con sigilo Luna subió por las escaleras aún con el encantamiento camuflaje aplicado. Nott la siguió. Las escaleras lo llevaron hasta el piso de arriba. Retrocedió un poco para no ser visto.

— Excelente, excelente. Sólo nos faltan 7 miembros más. Son 16 tengo entendido, pero Weasley cuenta como cinco juntos lástima que no haya resistido tanto… ¿No eres tan valiente después de todo, eh? —Luna se llevó las manos a la boca.

Ahí estaba Hannah Abbot recargada sobre la pared. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y miraba con suplica a Alecto quien la amenazaba con una daga. A lado de ella se encontraba Lavender y Susan Bones quienes también lloraban, Lavender no tanto, miraba con cierta fiereza a Carrow. Sus rostros tenían cortes recientes, en las mejillas y sus túnicas desgarradas. Ernie Macmillian también estaba, Zacharias Smith, Anthony Goldstein y Michael Corner.

Después de examinarlos miró hacia el piso, ahí estaba su amiga pelirroja, tendida si movimiento alguno. Sabía que estaba despierta, venía el pestañear de sus ojos pero lo mal que la había dejado era lo que la impactaba. Su rostro estaba lleno de cortes, sus muñecas también lo estaban, su mirada estaba perdida y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como si estuviera resignada. Esa no era la Weasley que conocía. Era increíble como los Carrow cambiaban a las personas con sus secciones de tortura.

**N/A:** _Ay no que coraje! Tenía escrita mi nota de autor y en eso se me ocurre tomar agua apretar una tecla y se me elimino la nota. Apreté muchas me veces Ctrl+Z y nada luego la flechita de Undo y nada D: _

_Bueno antes de que sudecidera aquel incidente estaba explicando algo. Menciono que Ginny Weasley está en el piso con los ojos abiertos y lágrimas en los ojos. Lo cierto es que después de tantos crucios que los Carrow le aplicaron se desmayó, pero medio despertó, quiero aclararlo porque puede que en el siguiente capitulo me digas algo de: Que no Ginny estaba despierta y pones que estaba desmayada? Bueno sí me equivoqué pero lo quise arreglar con algo escrito. Bueno este es un momento crucial para Ginny, se dejó vencer por los Carrow._

_Quiese introducir a Hannah, es que me agrada y pues como pertenece a E.D dije, Por qué no? Y ahí la ven._

_Ahora, en el siguiente capitulo pasara algo con Nott. Sí, sí, yo tambíen lo creo, Nott se está aflojando muy rápido pero es que tenía contemplado este fic para un cápitulo pero las ideas vivnieron hacia mí y no puede decirles que no y aquí me ves subiendo el quinto cápitulo. Aclaro este fic no será largo o siempre y cuando mi mente no me vuelva a jugar jugarretas ¬¬. Como iba diciendo, en el siguiente Chapter ;D hablaré sobre los sentimientos de Nott, que es lo que en verdad siente y si está agusto haciendo lo que hace, es mas que nada sobre su lealtad y Luna. Trataré de arreglar lo que hice mal, porque yo tambíen lo creo, es muy rápido aunque cuando empezaron a hablar fue en septiembre y ahora estan en noviembre. O sea descurirás los sentimientos de Nott, lo que en verdad siente claro con el tiempo pueden ir cambiando._

_Está bien la personalidad de Nott?_

_Muchas gracias por los Reviews, muchas gracias en especial xXPequita AnonimaxX Quien es la que me ha estado escrbiendo todos los Reviews y Marce :)._

_Hoy será un día agotador e irritante. BUT I AM ON SUMMER VACATIONS HONEY!  
><em>


	6. Theodore Nott

**CUANDO LUNA SONRÍE**

C A P I T U L O VI

_Theodore Nott_

Ahí estaba Hannah Abbott recargada sobre la pared. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y miraba con suplica a Alecto quien la amenazaba con una daga. A lado de ella se encontraba Lavender y Susan Bones quienes también lloraban, Lavender no tanto, miraba con cierta fiereza a Carrow. Sus rostros tenían cortes recientes, en las mejillas y sus túnicas desgarradas. Ernie Macmillian también estaba, Zacharias Smith, Anthony Goldstein y Michael Corner.

Después de examinarlos miró hacia el piso, ahí estaba su amiga pelirroja, tendida si movimiento alguno. Sabía que estaba despierta, venía el pestañear de sus ojos pero lo mal que la había dejado era lo que la impactaba. Su rostro estaba lleno de cortes, sus muñecas también lo estaban, su mirada estaba perdida y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como si estuviera resignada. Esa no era la Weasley que conocía. Era increíble como los Carrow cambiaban a las personas con sus secciones de tortura

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó la rubia, el pánico se estaba apoderando.

— Desmayarlos. Somos dos, un sobre cada uno. Déjame a Amycus —rió como si la idea fuera de lo más grandiosa.

— ¿No sería mejor petrificamos?

— No. Si los petrificamos podrán verme y lo último que quiero es que se sepa que soy un traidor. Luna, me convertiste en un traidor, sí lo demás llegan a saberlo no podré hacer nada más. Sabes que necesitas de mí ayuda así como yo necesito de la tuya. Es mejor ayudarnos mutuamente ¿No crees? —Ella asintió. Nott la apuntó con la varita a la chica y deshizo el encantamiento camuflaje.

» ¿Lista? —Comenzó aparecerse. Asintió. Nott le sonrió.

» Muy bien. A la cuenta de 3. 1… —blandió su varita.

» 2… —apuntó a Amycus justo en el pecho. Luna se estremeció. Alecto tenía la daga sobre el cuello de Hannah y lo deslizaba sobre su cuello sin lastimarla pero la sensación era horrible. Hannah se estremecía, cerró los ojos con fuerzas y las lágrimas cayeron con más facilidad.

» 3… _¡DESMAIUS!_ —Gritaron ambos. Alecto cayó al piso e igual que su hermano.

Luna corrió hacia Ginny. Ahora tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, el ceño fruncido, se mordía el labio; sus respiración era rápida, muy rápida. Los ojos de luna se humedecieron al ver a su amiga en tales condiciones ¿Sí había acabado con la Ginny que ella conocía, que tenía ahora? Ginny siempre había sido el soporte en el grupo, Neville era el guía y Luna quien los ayudaba con sus brillantes ideas… el soporte era lo que los mantenía unidos, no podían dejarla hundirse. Después una calma la envolvió. Luna supo que su amiga se había desmayado.

Hannah lloraba, Alecto la había alcanzado a cortar un poco y mantenía su mano sobre la herida. Se acercó a Ginny al igual que todos. La miró llorosa. Sí, también le dolía.

— Ha sido terrible —Sollozó Hannah Abbott—. Fui la segunda en traer. Lo vi todo. Alecto torturo a Ginny con cientos de _crucios _y sus métodos sádicos —la rubia se mordió el puño reprimiendo un gemido. Le dolía el cuerpo al igual que a todos los chicos. Su rostro estaba cortado, su tez era pálida y sus labios estaban blancos y resecos.

» Ginny no lloró ni una vez, tampoco gritó. Lo hizo al principio cuando Alecto la sorprendió con un _crucio, _claro, ella estaba lidiando una batalla interna… eso molestó más a los Carrow y siguieron empleándole _crucios_ —mordió su labio—. Estaban él en suelo. La interrogaron pero ella no contestó ninguna de sus preguntas. Alecto… volvió a enfadarse y le aplicó un _crucio_ tan potente que Ginny se desvaneció… —Lavender abrazó a la chica, Hannah sollozó aun más. Le dolía todo lo que estaba pasando, le dolía no tener ya a uno de sus familiares, el año pasado perdió una parte de su familia y ahora estaba perdiendo a sus amigos.

» Cuando no respondió más fueron conmigo… me hicieron las mismas preguntas pero yo sinceramente les dije que no sabía nada y es la verdad, yo no sé quien jugó esas bromas a los de la Brigada… y como hemos estado escribiendo en la pared sospechan de nosotros… —Nott tragó saliva. ¿Es que no se podía ser más idiota que esos tres? Pansy era estúpida, Blaise también lo era pero Malfoy era un arrogante impulsivo, jamás les creerían nada, pero se alegraba de ser él quién les había jugado las bromas. Luna lo miró de soslayo.

» Trajeron a otro, luego a otro, y así sucesivamente. Nos hicieron las mismas preguntas, ninguno de nosotros contestó puesto que nadie sabe quien fue. No podían torturarnos de la misma forma que a Ginny por ser demasiados así que sólo bastó con unos cuantos _crucios_ hasta dejarnos en el piso adoloridos… Alecto fue hacia mí, me amenazó, dijo que si no hablaba me cortaría el cuello de manera Muggle para hacerle honor a mi sangre… —Lavender aferró más hacia ella. Gruesas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Hannah, todo mundo estaba conmovido, irradiado de ira, frustración, venganza. Luna estaba firme, sus ojos estaban llorosos, Nott era indiferente.

» ¡Gracias Luna! —se separó de Lavender para abrazar a la rubia con todas sus fuerzas. Luna dejó escapar unas cantas lágrimas— ¡Gracias, muchas gracias por venir y rescatarnos! —se despegó de ella y miró a Nott con cierta desconfianza. El castaño frunció un poco el ceño, siempre tenían que desconfiar de él, era gracias a él que Luna se encontraba ayudándolos a escapar—. ¡Gracias! —No pronunció su nombre, la chica quiso pero no se sintió capaz y lo abrazó. Se sintió al principio incomoda pero decidió no darle importancia. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras le agradecía miles y miles de veces. Nott dio unas ligeras palmadas. Sintió a la chica estremecerse.

— Bueno. Tenemos que salir de aquí, llevar a Ginny a la enfermería… —Habló Lavender. Su rostro se ensombreció, miro a todos lados. Los chicos se dieron cuenta— ¿Y Neville? —Preguntó secamente. Todos comenzaron murmurar, la expresión de todos se hizo más amarga.

— Se entretuvo con Daphne y Blaise… —dijo Luna— nos sorprendieron en el camino —Los demás fruncieron el ceño. Esa estúpida Brigada Inquisitorial, esa maldita Dolores Umbrigde.

— ¡Dejaran de ser culebras cizañosas! —Gruño Michael Corner—. Yo me encargo de Ginny —Luna sonrió. Michael era un ex-novio de la pelirroja.

— Necesitas a alguien más, no puedes ir vagando sólo con Ginny inconciente en brazos, no dudarán en atacarte —Comentó Susan, una pelirroja—. Hannah puede ir contigo, ella también está herida, no necesita más que le cierren el corte —sonrió mientras Hannah asentía.

» Esas serpientes no van solas, hasta ellos saben que es muy tonto vagar sin compañía. Sí vamos en parejas podemos vencerlos sin dificultades —se levantó del piso sacudió su falda del polvo.

» Yo iré con Ernie ¿Te parece bien? —El chico asintió.

— ¿Pero uno se quedaría sólo? —Comentó Lavender.

— No. Ellos no pueden ver a Nott —intervino Luna— él…

— Hablando de Nott, ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? —Interrumpió Zacharias Smith— No vendrás a decirme que de repente ya es de los nuestros —Dijo acidez. Todos se cruzaron de brazos enviándoles miradas acusadoras. Hannah lo miró con agradecimiento.

—Antes de que Nott interviniera Luna habló—: me ha estado ayudando. Él fue quién me trajo aquí a salvo, es por él quienes ustedes ahora están a salvo y los Carrow en el piso inconscientes — Smith roló los ojos y volvió a reír con sarcasmo.

— Sí, claro ¿Ahora me dirás que Snape no mató a Dumbledore? O ¿Qué los Carrow no son Mortífagos? Por favor, tiene la sangre más podrida como todos los de su casa —Nott frunció el ceño avanzó hasta el tomándolo de sus ropas hasta chocarlo contra la pared. Luna chilló.

— Escúchame idiota, lo que haga o no, no es de tu incumbencia y en mes de estarme recriminando deberías estar agradecido que esté aquí salvando tu desfavorable pellejo —Lo estrelló nuevamente—. A la otra que tengas que decirme algo piénsalo dos veces como para ver si en verdad vale la pena hacerme perder el tiempo con idioteces —lo soltó. Zacharias le envió una mirada furiosa.

» ¿En qué estábamos? —Preguntó irritado.

— No podemos dejar a alguien andando por ahí solo —contestó Susan. Miro de soslayo a los dos hombres.

— Yo puedo ir con alguien, después de todo es sólo una cortada… no hay necesidad de ir a la enfermería —Dijo Hannah—. Iré con Zacharias, si a él le parece bien... —roló un poco los ojos, Zacharias era bastante irritante y más cuando se encontraba en ciertas circunstancias.

— Entonces Lavender, tú conmigo —dijo Anthony.

— Pero Michael estaría andando con Ginny por el pasillo y se quedaría sólo al final. No Hannah, ve con él —Intervino Susan. Eso no estaba contemplado.

— Esta bien…

— ¿Y yo con quién demonios me voy ahora? —Bramo Zacharias.

— Nott puede ir por Neville —comentó Susan—. Un hechizo de camuflaje lo solucionará todo, además Neville es muy bueno defendiéndose, y Luna puede ir con Zacharias —Sonrió.

— No, que vaya Brown con Luna, él es muy irritante como para mantener la boca cerrada —Dijo Thedore Nott lacónicamente. Zacharias no replicó, le frunció el ceño y se vio obligado a asentir.

— Entonces Anthony tú iras con Zacharias —finalizó Lavender.

— Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder —Hannah dejó de llorar, se levantó firmemente y le hizo un ademán a Michael.

Michael tomó en brazos a Ginny, Hannah la contempló por un unos momentos, sus ojos se empañaron pero ya no iba llorar, así como Ginny no lo había hecho ella tampoco lo haría.

Le deseó suerte a todos sus compañeros y salieron del despacho del director.

Lavender Brown junto con Luna salieron de igual modo, también les desearon suerte y así fueron saliendo todos. Thedore Nott se aplicó a sí mismo el hechizo camuflaje, miró los cuerpos de los Carrow inconscientes, la furia la indagó.

Se quedó pensativo ¿Era de verdad lo que quería? ¿Ser un traidor a la sangre? Era Slytherin, era puro de sangre así como la familia de Malfoy ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se había ofrecido a ayudarlos? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que pasara con los demás? Era egoísta, sólo se preocupaba por su bienestar y le importaba un comino el de otros, le era indiferente pero luego apareció Luna, maldita sea con aquella Ravenclaw, sólo la había visto con el ejemplar de Quisquilloso, recordó cómo se enfureció al ver lo cándida que era, lo estúpido que era llevar esa revista en manos. No era que le importara su bienestar en esos momentos, pero le molestaba que hubiera gente tan inocente, ingenua como para pensar que el mundo no era tan malo. Era un hecho que Luna no conocía la diferencia entre el bien y el mal; como si todo fuera blanco.

El mundo era un lugar terrible de los dos lados, Muggles y Magos, todos ellos atentaban contra la naturaleza, unos con su automóviles desechando todo el humo que les fuera posible y los magos cometieron asesinatos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Al menos los Muggles tenía un poco de moral.

Theodore Nott golpeó la pared. Se traidor iba en contra de sus principios, no era para lo que le habían enseñado. Su padre le había inculcado la importancia de su sangre, lo pura que era, su madre por ejemplo le decía que ser sangre pura era lo de menos, lo importante era aprender a ser un buen mago y usar sus conocimientos para algo útil. Nott sabía que a su madre no le orgullecía tener como esposo a un Mortífago, sin embargo no podía hacer nada. Su padre era impulsivo mataba cuando se le ordenaba o la situación lo demandaba que era la mayoría del tiempo. Su madre le decía que esperaba no verlo convertido en algo igual a su padre, que quería un muchacho hecho y derecho… era algo parecido a Malfoy sólo que Narcissa jamás le había dicho que en el mundo existen cosas más importantes que sólo matar, era una palabra que ni el mismo se atrevía a mencionar… amor.

No. Nott no sería un traidor, el sólo quería ver a Luna sonreír… Luna era su esperanza. Siempre creyó que todo estaba perdido pero luego ella entró a la biblioteca sin siquiera preguntar si el asiento estaba ocupado, de hecho ignorando su presencia, ella entró, sonriente y con ese brillo singular en sus ojos. A Nott le importaba un comino los otros.

Su madre ya no estaba, no tenía ningún poder sobre la tierra, el haría lo que era correcto según su lealtad y su lealtad no estaba ni como los sangre puras ni traidores, el tenía su propia lealtad y haría lo que él quisiera. Neville podría arreglárselas sólo, él no cuidaría de ellos que jamás cuidaron de él, ni que jamás lo harían. No quería deber nada ni que le debieran.

Acto seguido Theodore Nott salió de la oficina hacia su sala común.

Se quitó aquel hechizó camuflaje, no lo necesitaría. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a una conclusión tan inesperada? Luna Lovegood. Le hacía paz verla sonreír, el hecho de que le quitaran lo que más necesitaba él o el mundo lo enfadaba.

Escuchó la voces de Susan Bones y Ernie macmillan debatiéndose en duelo con Crabbe y Goyle. Gruñó. Esos gorilas estúpidos, era tan estúpidos pero conocían hechizos tan oscuros y peligrosos y el hecho de ser tan estúpidos no median las consecuencias y los usaban sin remorderse la conciencia. Siguió andando.

Escuchó un_ sectumsempra_ de la clara voz de Crabbe que fue detenido a tiempo, si no ahora mismo Susan Bones estaría retorciéndose de dolor mientras desangraba.

Dobló un poco más y vio como los Creevey corrían. Ambos tenían algo en las manos, eran cajas de bromas de los Weasley. No sé preguntó como las consiguieron, eran Gryffindors y tenían sus métodos. Ambos rubios venían con sonrisas como quién disfruta de una travesura. Pasaron justo al lado de Nott ignorando su presencia. Éste roló los ojos y siguió su camino con el ceño fruncido.

Hogwarts estaba hecho un caos. No había ningún alumno afuera que no perteneciera a La brigada/Slytherin o del E.D. todo estaban ocultos en sus salas comunes, las clases se vieron suspendidas. McGonagall trataban de poner orden junto con Sprout, y el maestro de encantamientos. Snape estaba quien sabe dónde y los Carrow inconscientes en el despacho del director.

Las gemelas Patil luchaban contra Daphne y Astoria Greengrass. Nott conocía muy bien a las hermanas Greengrass, un duelo con ellas eran reñido y más teniendo a Astoria. La chica era dos años menor que él pero estaba tan profusa en el hecho de ser Mortífago que iba a la sección prohibida en busca de maleficios. Las Greengrass daban miedo.

Escuchó un grito, después una carcajada.

Nott aceleró el paso para encontrar a Hannah Abbott rodeada por Tracey Davis y Pritchard Graham. Ambos la acorralaban como una serpiente ¿Y Michael Corner? ¿Dónde demonios estaba? La chica tenía los ojos llorosos, se mordía el labio. Tracey la miraba divertida mientras acercaba su varita peligrosamente al cuello de la chica. Pritchard tenía la varita de Abbott en sus manos.

— ¿hueles eso, Pritchard? ¿Algo como podrido? —Preguntó divertida Tracey.

— Sí, se llama Sangre Sucia. Es desagradable —El chico se llevó la mano a la nariz. Hannah Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sabes que les pasa a los sangre sucias? —encajó su varita al cuello. Hannah reprimió un gemido.

— Me alegra saber que podemos usar _Crucios_ —Comentó el chico.

— Siempre hemos podido Graham, no se cual es la emoción. Sin embargo es divertido —rió. Hannah se estremeció, jamás había escuchado una risa tan demencial tan cerca.

— Hagan lo que ustedes quieran serpientes. Mientras se entretienen conmigo hay mas merodeando por el castillo y ustedes ni siquiera nos llegan a los talones, somos mayoría y ustedes menoría, desquiciados —Tracey le emprendió una bofetada.

— Que forma tan Muggle de aclarar las cosas… lo olvidaba, tú también eres mestiza —Hannah Sonrió. Tracey Davis comenzó arder de furia. La tomó de los cabellos.

— ¡Como te atreves desgraciada! —Hannah frunció el entrecejo. Nuevamente se había acordado, no se dejaría intimidar por ellos, Ginny era una especie de modelo al igual que Neville y Luna. Si ellos podían redimir sus lágrimas y gritos ella también.

— ¡No vuelvas a golpearme! —Hannah tomó de la cabellera de la chica. Graham se echó para atrás. Miró con cierto asco a Tracey, acto seguido la abandonó. ¿Si Tracey era mestiza que hacía él salvándole el pellejo?

Las dos chicas se dejaron caer al piso. Nott las miró con cierto asombro. La manera en la que se defendía Hannah era espectacular… ¿Cómo sabía Hannah que Tracey era mestiza? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Definitivamente Tracey había caído bajo, apoyaba a los que quería destruir su sangre ¿Es qué nadie se había dado cuenta más que Hannah?

Aquellas se gritaban improperios, chillaban, gritaban. Hannah no apartaba sus manos del oscuro cabello de Tracey y lo alaba con fuerza. La castaña movía sus manos queriendo atinar algún golpe sobre Hannah.

La rubia logró ponerse de pie con la cabellera de Tracey en manos, despegó sus manos de ella y la empujó al piso con todas sus fuerzas. Al caer la castaña su varita se desprendió de ella quedando totalmente desarmada. Hannah miró la varita en el suelo e inmediatamente se abalanzó donde se encontraba. Tracey se había percatado de las intenciones de Hannah por lo que no dudó ir también por su varita.

Ahora era una disputa por quien se quedaba con la varita y terminaba por desarmar a la otra por definitivo. Hannah la pisaba, la golpeaba con su hombro o codo; Tracey chillaba y la regresaba los golpes. Las dos ignoraban el dolor, su meta era la varita. Hannah forcejó con fuerza, Tracey se veía empujada hacia la dirección donde la otra jalaba hasta que finalmente cedió.

— ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! —Gritó la rubia paralizando completamente a la otra.

Nott se llevó inconscientemente las manos a la boca. Hannah sabía cómo pelear. Definitivamente los Muggles si sabían cómo defenderse.

La chica se acomodó el cabello, arregló su falda y uniforme. Paso a un lado del cuerpo inmóvil de Tracey enviándole una mirada de repudio.

— ¡Nott! —Chilló la chica. No se estremeció—. ¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Deberías estar con Neville! —Ella bramó. Su rostro se volvió rosado de lo afligida que estaba. Él chico le devolvió una mirada irritada.

— Déjame en paz Abbott —respondió lacónico.

— ¡Eres increíble! ¡Se suponía que nos ayudarías! ¡No cabe duda que las serpientes jamás dejaran de ser venenosas! —La chica lo apuntó con su varita— Lo siento Nott, pero como no nos aportas ayuda no eres más que un estorbo —Y Hannah lanzó un _Espelliarmus, _Nott lo bloqueó.

— No empieces Abbott —dijo cansino.

— ¡Entonces explícate! ¡Porque sinceramente no estoy entendiendo! —La cien le saltó. Estaba furiosa. Ella era leal a sus amigos y no soportaba que alguien la traicionara.

— Neville puede arreglárselas solo —La chica lanzó otro _Expelliarmus._ La varita de Nott se desprendió de sus manos y Hannah la atrapó.

— Entonces tú también puedes arreglártelas sin varita —se la guardó en la túnica.

— ¡Abbott dame mi maldita varita ahora mismo! —se acercó con el brazo extendido.

— ¡NO! —Se apartó— ¡Dijiste que nos ayudarías! ¡Esa era la razón por la cual ayudaste a Luna! —bramó la chica.

— ¡Yo nunca dije que lo haría! ¡Ustedes lo hicieron por mí!

— ¡Y por qué llevaste a Luna! ¡Por qué la ayudaste! —se apartó nuevamente.

— ¡Eso no te importa!

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres de Slytherin y nadie confía en ellos! Debe haber una buena razón por la que decidieras ayudarla y dudo mucho que se tratara de una apuesta —Le frunció el ceño— ¡Y yo todavía te agradecí! —bufó.

— Te lo pediré por última vez Abbott. Dame mi varita ahora mismo —demandó el chico. La rubia lo miró con fiereza… una vez más los Slytherin acaban por decepcionarla… así era todos… no cabe duda que la gente nunca cambia.

— Toma tú estúpida varita… —aventó la varita al chico— espero que estés satisfecho. No sé qué ganaste con esto y sinceramente no me interesa saberlo… serpiente —escupió la rubia.

» Esto no le va a gustar para nada a Luna, como es que Theodore Nott huyó como una rata, de cómo nos traicionó y abandonó a los otros… eso es caer bajo Nott —Negó la chica.

Hannah Abbott se dio media vuelta y caminó con el mentón levantado más que nada mostrando dignidad. Ella podría ir por Neville… se lamentaba estar sola, que Michael hubiera sido petrificado. Salió corriendo.

Hogwarts era grande, se estaba lidiando una batalla interna en el castillo, todo era un caos y los Carrow y Snape no hacía nada pues estaban indispuestos. McGonagall hacía lo posible por ayudar.

**N/A:**_Y aquí están los sentimientos de Nott. Tenía que aclararlo tarde o temprano. Más que nada lo que siente Nott es esperanza y fe cuano está con Luna, no piense que está enamorado, todavía yo no lo sé si lo está. Sus sentimientos se irán desarrolando poco a poco._

_No sé ustedes pero me encantó que Hannah abrazara a Nott y la anterior disputa. Creo que me estoy enamorando de otra pareja: Hannah/Abbot. Pero no, este fic es sobre Luna y Nott, no lo echaré a perder con que Nott desarrolle interés sobre Hannah. _

_Estoy tan feliz. Este fic me gusta, creo que definitivamente es de mi favoritos hasta ahora de los que he escrito. Todavía no lo temrino en Word, llevo 43 páginas en total. Necesito terminarlo. _

_Tengo en mente otro, ayer lo subí pero quise borrarlo. Sí lo alcansaste a leer bien por ti. _

_Está basado en una pelicula francesa pero no me siento agusto escribiendo sobre una idea que no es mía, el trama más que nada, me siento incomoda puesto que la idea no viene originalmente de mí. Además no quise dejarlo porque sólo tengo escrito 4 paginas. _

_Muchas Gracias por leer mi fic. i'm so glad _

_PD: He leido el capitulo como tres veces, sólo quiero recordarles que tengo Dislexia y que me es díficil poner atención en ciertas cosas, me equivoco mucho en la escritura, pronunciación etc. Así que cuando lean este capitulo quiero que tomen en cuenta que hice un esfuerzo porque saliera bien. _


	7. La caída del ED

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO LUNA SONRÍE<strong>

C A P I T U L O VII

_La caída del E.D_

— Toma tú estúpida varita… —la aventó la varita al chico— espero que estés satisfecho. No sé qué ganaste con esto y sinceramente no me interesa saberlo… serpiente —escupió la rubia.

» Esto no le va a gustar para nada a Luna, como es que Theodore Nott huyó como una rata, de cómo nos traicionó y abandonó a los otros… eso es caer bajo Nott —Negó la chica.

Hannah Abbott se dio media vuelta y caminó con el mentón levantado más que nada mostrando dignidad. Ella podría ir por Neville… se lamentaba estar sola, que Michael hubiera sido petrificado. Salió corriendo.

Hogwarts era grande, se estaba lidiando una batalla interna en el castillo, todo era un caos y los Carrow y Snape no hacía nada pues estaban indispuestos. McGonagall hacía lo posible por ayudar.

**OOO**

Lavender Brown junto con Luna Lovegood corrían por el pasillo. Habían mandado un mensaje, todos se encontrarían en la Sala de Menesteres. No podían seguir debatiéndose en duelo.

No había señal de Neville, Luna confiaba en que Nott lo hubiera salvado. Tampoco sabía de Blaise Zabini quien peleaba acompañado de Daphne Greengrass. La chica se había logrado reponer y fue a reunirse con su hermana. Ambas chicas peleaban bien cuando estaban juntas, era como una especia de conexión. Las hermanas Patil se habían debatido en duelo con ellas pero afortunadamente lograron desarmarlas. Fueron las primeras en llegar a la Sala de Menesteres.

Zacharias Smith y Anthony Goldstein se había batido con Crabbe y Goyle. Pudieron petrificarlos pero a cambio recibieron maldiciones que necesitaban ser observadas por Pomfrey.

Esto ya estaba fuera de control. Los del E.D ya no podía salir de sus dormitorios puesto que La Brigada estarían dispuestos a ir por sus cabezas… no les quedaban más que ceder y aceptar el régimen, confiar en la palabra de Potter, cosa que no estaban dispuestos por hacer.

Luna y Lavender estaban en el séptimo piso, sólo les faltaba poco para llegar al cuarto y poder ocultarse.

— ¡Malfoy no hay nadie por aquí! —Gritó Pansy Parkinson—. Vámonos.

— Los Carrow dijeron que vigiláramos el séptimo piso. Esos idiotas deben estar por aquí —Lavender y Luna se estremecieron.

¿Cómo podían pasar sin ser vistas? No podía ir caminando sin que ellos no lo notaran. Las verían y las atacarían. Al menos que…

— Necesitamos un hechizo camuflaje —sugirió Luna.

— Luna… nos descubrirán, lo presiento. Tenemos que derrotarlos, un simple _Desmaius, _tomarlos desprevenidos. Sé que esto está en contra de mis principios pero, no nos queda de otra… —se mordió el labio. Ella sabía que atacar al enemigo por la espalda era caer bajo, como las serpientes que viven en los suelos.

— ¿Lista? —Luna asintió. Comenzaron a contar en silencio.

— _¡DESMAIUS!_ —gritaron al mismo tiempo. El chorro de Luz salió desprendido en diferentes direcciones, el de Luna iba directo a Malfoy quién rápidamente se percató lográndolo bloquear a tiempo. Era un mortifago después de todo, tenía buenos reflejos. EL otro chorro de luz dio justamente en la espalda de la pelinegra quién cayó al piso totalmente inconsciente.

— ¡Eso es caer bajo, hasta para ti Brown! —bramó Malfoy.

— ¡Cállate Malfoy! —Chilló Lavender.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dos contra uno? —Dijo con sorna.

— Tú lo haces todo el tiempo —Replico la Gryffindor.

Y empezó la pelea. Lavender lanzó el primer hechizo, estaba dispuesta atacarlo, no le importaba si se encontraba en desventaja, ella sólo quería salir a salvo, mantener a salvo al E.D como muchas veces ellos la habían salvado.

Luna se protegió de una maldición lanzada por Malfoy. Eso era lo malo de pelear con Slytherins, usaban tantas maldiciones llenas de magia oscura que era fatales al contacto.

Malfoy era muy hábil. Ninguno de los hechizos de las chicas lograba darle de lleno, siempre las esquivaba y bloqueaba. Sí Ginny pudo vencerlo es que era una bruja fenomenal en duelo y eso no lo dudaba, ya había visto a Ginny en duelo, era de las mejores, podría ser mejor que Harry además el coraje y la valentía que la cargaban la hacía ser un modelo a seguir, luna lo pensó, después recordó ver a su amiga en el piso con lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada vacua. Eso le dolió. Ginny era su soporte.

Deseo ver a Theodore Nott, el siempre la sacaba de aprietos, siempre. Tenía la esperanza de encontrárselo y petrificar a Malfoy como lo había hecho con Millicent, pero él no aparecía, no estaba, seguramente se encontraba con Neville o ayudando a otros del E.D para después dirigirlos a la Sala de Menesteres.

— _¡Confundus!_ —lanzó Luna, Malfoy lo bloqueó.

— _¡Flipendo!_ —Exclamó Lavender. El chorro de luz sólo fue bloqueado por Malfoy.

— ¡Son patéticas! _¡Incarcerus!_ —una soga salió desprendida de la varita del rubio envolviendo a una Luna Lovegood. La chica cayó al piso retorciéndose mientras las cuerdas se aferraban a su cuerpo cortándole la circulación. Lavender chilló.

— ¡Luna! _¡Expulso! _—Malfoy se fue de espaldas— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —la mano de Lavender le temblaba de ira, por lo que los hechizos salían desviados y las burlas de Malfoy no mejoraban.

Luna seguía forcejeando con las cuerdas. Su varita se le había despegado de las manos. Las sogas la aprisionaban, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento y la respiración era algo que se le hacía difícil ahora mismo.

— _¡Desmaius! _—Gritó una chica. El hechizo le dio justo en la espalda del rubio.

Lavender miró a Malfoy justo en el piso, después levantó su vista para ver a una rubia con el entrecejo fruncido. La chica tenía los ojos rojizos, su mano el tiritaba y no dejaban de apuntar justo a Malfoy.

Era Hannah Abbott junto con Neville Longbottom.

Lavender le hacía desaparecer las cuerdas, cuando hubo terminado sintió el cuerpo de Hannah abrazarlas con tanta fuerza y como la rubia rompía en llanto.

Le dolía todo lo que estaba sucediendo, le dolía ya no poder salir de su sala común sin esperar ser cazada como una animal, le dolía que la hubiera traicionado, a ella y al E.D y encima un Slytherin ¿Por qué confiaron en él? ¿Por qué confió ella en él? ¡Todavía le había agradecido! ¡Qué cínico era!

Neville las contempló con una sonrisa triste. Estaban viviendo el infierno, todos estaban viviendo el infierno. Si eso era el infierno ¿En dónde estaría Harry y los demás?

Se acercó con paso torpe y las abrazó de igual manera. Neville no lloró, ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor, podía soportar tanto _crucios_ que fueran posibles sin gritar, sin llorar; había entrenado su mente tan bien. Ya no era él Nevile miedoso de hace 3 años, era otro Neville, uno diferente que no le importaba nada más que la lealtad a sus amigos, luchar por una causa.

— Venga, Tenemos que ir —Neville las ayudó a levantarse, cada una se limpió las lágrimas y lo siguió hasta la Sala de Menesteres.

Entraron.

Lo primero que hizo Hannah fue gritar. Neville la miró sorprendido al igual que todos los del E.D.

Hannah había explotado.

— ¡ESA SERPIENTE, ESE VIL BASTARDO, ASQUEROSO, REPULSIVO, ADEFECIO! —La chica golpeó la pared una y otra vez. Los chicos tuvieron que ir y sujetarla antes de que se hicieran daño. Ella se opuso. Forcejeó, forcejeó y forcejeó hasta que le fue inútil. Sus rostro estaba rojo, lleno de ira; sus ojos lanzaban el más puro veneno, no eran los ojos de Hannah, era como sí una bestia la hubiera poseído; Su respiración agitada y jadeante. Gritó.

— ¡Hannah, Hannah, Tranquilízate! —Susan Bones llegó a la ayuda. La tomó de los hombros y la hizo que se calmara.

» ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡THEODORE NOTT, ESO ES LO QUE OCURRE! —Luna Lovegood volteó de inmediato, ¿dónde estaba Nott? Se suponía que debía llegar con Neville pero Hannah había sido quién llegó con él.

Todo mundo se inmutó, después los ceño fruncido comenzaron aparecer.

— ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! —Exclamó Zacharias Smith— ¡Ya se me hacía extraño que un Slytherin nos ayudara! —Bufó con ira. Los demás apoyaron su comentario. Luna empalideció.

— ¡ESE CANALLA! —Bramó Hannah— ¡No fue por Neville! ¡Me lo encontré, tuvimos una disputa al final se marchó! ¡Al principio le quité la varita, pero no puedo obligar a tener canallas en nuestro equipo! —Luna Lovegood bajó la mirada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había ayudado a Luna si después le iba a dar la espalda? ¿Por qué la había estado frecuentando si después le iba a dar la espalda?

Luna Lovegood ya no sabía que creer, había cometido el error de confiar en él; Claro, era un Slytherin, nunca se sabe que esperar de ellos; era una serpiente después de todo, y era terriblemente astuta.

Él si podía seguir paseándose por los pasillos sin atacado por la Brigada, él tenía toda la libertad, era una maldita serpiente. Ahora ella tenía que estar escondiéndose, ocultándose como lo que ahora era: una rata.

No sabía qué fines tenía Nott, simplemente no lo entendía. Los meses anteriores la había ayudado y ahora le daba la espalda ¿Quién era de verdad Theodore Nott?

Él era un enigma. Un despreciable enigma.

Ese día Luna Lovegood perdió toda esperanza alguna.

Creían que todavía había personas nobles y buenas dispuestas a luchar, que no todos eran tan malos como parecían, que todavía no estaban podridos, que en cualquier momento se darían cuenta de sus errores y pararían, se aceptarían como iguales… pero nuevamente la había decepcionado. No había personas buenas, podía ser tan crueles como ellos quisieran, ya no había lugar seguro… se suponía que Hogwarts lo era hasta que Voldemort lo tomó. Ya no se sentía segura a lo que una vez llamó hogar.

Ahora le quedaba claro que en ningún mundo era bueno, siempre habría algo que lo corrompiera, ese algo la enfermaba, ese algo se había lastimado, llevado a algunos de sus seres queridos.

El mundo mágico era un caos.

Era como vivir el infierno.

Luna tenía ganas de llorar. Nunca se imaginó quel ser traicionada doliera tanto, quería pero no lo haría, él no valía sus lágrimas. Él era un Idiota.

**OOO**

Ginny Weasley comenzaba a despertar. Lo primero que vio fue una brillante luz que la cegó, parpadeó un par de veces hasta que esa luz se aclaró reflejando la ventana de una mañana soleada.

La chica no sabía qué día era, tampoco sabía cuando tiempo había estado así, pero sabía que había sido muchos días.

Su rostro estaba seco, acartonado y rígido por la gran falta de hidratación, también tenía una sed de mil demonios y lo peor: no recordaba nada. No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué se encontraba en la enfermería. Lo único que podía estar consciente es que todo su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera sido apaleada por una estampida de elefantes; se sentía débil.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, sintió una textura extraña… cortes cicatrizados. Su mano siguió un camino desde su frente hasta sus labios… ¡Merlín sus labios! Estaban secos, agrietados y escamosos como la piel de un pescado. Tuvo miedo de verse en el espejo, no sabía qué clase de Ginny Weasley encontraría.

Quiso levantarse de la cama pero no encontró las fuerzas… se sintió inútil ¿De qué servía si ni siquiera tenía fuerzas? Era más que nada un estorbo.

No lloró. Ginevra Weasley jamás lloraba.

Sintió una punzada en el estómago… lo cierto es que si había llorado…

Madame Pomfrey se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, acarició su cabello. Esa mujer era una bendición, se atrevía a sonreír en aquellos momentos donde lo único que necesitaba era una sonrisa, apoyo moral; la mujer era dura cuando tenía que serlo, estricta, cuidaba de cada alumno como si fueran sus hijos. Era bueno saber que todavía había personas como ella trabajando en Hogwarts.

Pomfrey reprendió a Ginny, no estaba en condiciones de caminar, necesitaba reposo aunque la pelirroja no lo admitiera.

— Ya he descansado bastante —decía Ginny pero su semblante era terrible.

— ¡Sí, tres días seguidos! —A Ginny se le fue el aire ¿Tres días había dicho?— Ni usted misma puede mantener en pie —negó la enfermera.

— ¡Tres días! —sabía que se había quedado mucho tiempo dormida pero ¡Tres días!

— Sí. Tranquilícese o me obligaré a sedarla y permanecerá más tiempo —La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

**OOO**

Ya había pasado tres días de la cuarentena que estaba sufriendo todos aquellos del E.D. Se sentían despreciables, desgraciados, condenados al régimen que estaban dispuestos por vencer, pero conforme iban pasando los días la esperanza iba muriendo en cada uno de ellos.

Había personas como Zacharias Smith, aquel exclamaba a los cuatro vientos lo desconforme que se encontraba, que estaban viviendo en una alcantarilla Muggle del centro de Londres, ratas, alimentándose a ocultas porque no les era posible salir.

Muchos trataban de ignorarlo porque sólo escucharlo los ponía de mal humor además que era cierto lo que decía el joven Hufflepuff, estaban viviendo como ratas o judíos en la segunda guerra mundial.

Además que la fe iba desapareciendo, ya había muchas dudas de que Harry Potter estuviera con vida o que en verdad lograría matar a Voldemort. Tampoco sabían que estaba buscando Harry puesto que si en verdad quisiera derrotarlo de una buena vez ya se habría enfrentado pero se la pasaba oculto. Con Ron sabían que estaba muriendo de una terrible enfermedad y Hermione estaba oculta en Australia junto con sus padres ¿Por qué dejaron a Harry solo? Esa era un enigma y a la vez ilógico, pues aquél trío jamás se separaba ni aun que se encontraran en situaciones mortales.

Las chicas se mantenían serias, no hablaban por ninguna causa del mundo. Parvatil ni siquiera cotilleaba con Lavender como siempre solía hacerlo. Hannah estaba pálida, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y apretaba los puños continuamente. Susan lloraba en silencio junto con Padma. Luna Lovegood no tenía expresión alguna, pensaba lo mismo que Hannah ¿Cómo es que pudo confiar en él?

Se sentía terriblemente decepcionada, jamás se había sentido tan decepcionada como lo estaba ahora.

Todavía se había atrevido a pensar que los Slytherins tenían corazón, que no todo de ellos estaba podrido… pero lamentablemente se equivoco, no hay persona tan buena en este mundo.

— Me temo que no tenemos elección —Dijo Susan—, no podemos seguir escondiéndonos, tenemos que confrontarlo —y la chica dio un suspiro de desgane. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

— ¿A qué te refieres con _"confrontarlo"? _—Inquirió Lavender Brown, la chica frunció el ceño, ya había llegado muy lejos como para rendirse.

— Ellos están tratando de cazarnos cada vez que los Carrow están de mal humor, además no soporto ver que alguien más esté en la enfermería… Ginny todavía no sale, Michael acaba de regresar, llevamos tres días ocultos y sólo hemos podido salir a clases, ni siquiera por comida —Los elfos domésticos se había estado encargando de la comida. La llevaban por la noche, así que tenían que esperar hasta las para probar algún bocado. Todo cortesía de Dobby.

— No has respondido mi pregunta ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A que nos rindamos? ¿No hemos llegado ya muy lejos para rendirnos? —Todo mundo miró a la rubia. Era cierto, no podía hacerlo, no ahora.

— No me refiero a rendirnos Lavender, me refiero a que si los Carrow nos capturan decirle lo que quieren oír. Que el E.D ha desaparecido, que hemos aprendido la lección… —comenzaron a comentarse entre sí, había gestos inconformes, la mayoría era de Gryffindors.

—Lo siento Susan pero yo no —dijo Neville— si quieren hacerlo está bien, pero no cuenten conmigo, mi lealtad está con Harry y Dumbledore.

— Yo también apoyo a Harry… y Dumbledore… pero esto ya se ha salido de control… aparte sólo decía que si nos Carrow nos preguntaban del E.D decirles que ya no hay más, que desapareció, que hemos aprendido la lección y no volveremos a molestar, no obstante seguiremos siendo los mismos, vendremos aquí tal cual lo hacíamos hace dos años y por supuesto no nos dejaremos vencer por el régimen, nuestro ideales seguirán siendo los mismos, nuestra lealtad a Dumbledore y Harry ¿Qué piensan? —La mayoría asintió.

— Tú ya sabes lo que pienso —dijo Seamus— por mí pueden seguir torturándome, golpeándome pero no cederé. Pueden decir que el E.D desapareció que pero Seamus Finnegan sigue de pie ¿Alguien piensa igual que yo? —Neville levantó la mano, Lavender, Los Creevey, Patil y Hannah Levantaron la mano, pero Luna no.

Neville la miró con cierto desconcierto, quiso pensar que no había oído lo que Seamus había dicho. Luna era muy distraída pero a la vez observadora. De verdad no quería creer que su amiga había perdido esperanza alguna.

— No nos pongan en esta situación. Lo menos que necesitamos es separarnos —dijo una desolada Susan—. Nosotros también queremos ayudar pero… a mi me importa el bienestar de todos…

— Todos los que nos encontramos aquí es porque estábamos conscientes de lo que pasaría. No es tiempo de echarse para atrás —habló Hannah— ¿No me digan que ya han perdido la fe? —dijo en susurro. Algunos chicos bajaron la mirada, Luna era una de esos. Neville la miró desolado. Los ojos de Hannah se llenaron de lágrimas más no dejó caer ninguna.

» Yo sigo creyendo que hay esperanza…

La mitad del E.D había desaparecido. Ya nadie quería luchar, estaban hartos. Tantos crucios, golpes, cortes, una baja autoestima, todo gracias a los Carrow. Ya era suficiente, había sobrepasado una línea la cual jamás debieron cruzar.

¿De qué servía juntarse a ocultas? Tal como lo había dicho Susan, que se estarían frecuentando en la Sala de Menesteres pero ya la discreción era lo de menos, los Carrow sabían de E.D, y los torturarían hasta desaparecer ¿A caso les iban a dejar sus _crucios_ para aquellos que no estuvieron de acuerdo? Eso no era lealtad, la lealtad era seguir con ellos pasara lo que pasara no ocultarse por temor a ser heridos.

Era decepcionante en qué había caído el E.D… y no se daban cuentan que los Carrow estaban logrando su objetivo: desaparecerlos.

Ya sólo quedaba una mitad…

**N/A:** _Siento mucho si te aburro con este capitulo, lo siento de verdad. Bueno espero que me de a entender. Lo que quiere Susan Bones es que ya nadie del E.D salga herido, decirles a los Carrow que ya no hay más E.D más seguirán dispuestos a lo que sea. Osea que si un día los Carroe mandan a capturarlos como lo hiceron anteriormente ellso saldrán a protegerlos, tambíen se estarán reuniendo en la Sala de Menesteres por si hay algun inconveniente o simplemente para entrenar. Pero lo que no quieren es ser vistos, Susan no quieren que nadie salga herido, torturado además en el fondo de ella ya está cansada de seguir luchando y la esperanza esta muriendo en cada uno de ellos... en especial en Luna._

_Quise darle un poco de protagonismo a Hannah Abbott y creo que queda con su personalidad. Casi no se menciona en el libro pero por ejemplo en el dos defendió a Harry de ser el heredero de Slytherin pero cuando Justin fue pretrificado comenzó a creer que fue Harry, luego Hermione fue la siguiente y desistió toda sopecha de Harry._

_Lo que necesita Hanna son hechos reales para creer en algo, sin embargo cuando de te vez en tal situación tienes que escoger a que lado ir y ella sabe perfectamente como es Harry así que no le queda ninguna duda sobre él._

_El el siguiente capitulo voy hablar sobre Hannah, sólo fue una pequeña introducción._

_Y Theodore Nott? i won't say anything... es fundamental que no sepas nada aún si no lo arruinaré todo. Es bueno que tengas ya una idea de sus sentimientos, pero no que sepas que ha pasado de él, al menos no ahora. :) _

_Lavender creo que no queda muy bien con la personalidad que le puse o tal vez sí... siempre la pasan cotilleando con Parvati, pero como es Gryffindor debo suponer que no está de acuerdo con la situación que impuso Susan._

_El siguiente Capitulo estará bien._

_Te advierto que este fic no tendrá un final feliz y desubrirás a Theodore Nott en verdad... o al menos como yo pienso que es en este fic._

_Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews, Hits, todos. Estoy muy agradecida._

_xXPequita AnonimaxX: Muchas Gracias. Si lo he estado revisando, muchas gracias por tus sugerencias, me alegra saber que te ha gustado y todo:) _

_OwlCityFreak: GRacias por tú review, lo sé Luna es increible, me encanta mucho su personalidad además que es muy divertida y como tú dijiste: vive en su mundo hahaha._

Au revoir!


	8. El Artículo

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO LUNA SONRÍE<strong>

C A P I T U L O VIII

_El Artículo _

¿De qué servía juntarse a ocultas? Tal como lo había dicho Susan, que se estarían frecuentando en la Sala de Menesteres pero ya la discreción era lo de menos, los Carrow sabían de E.D, y los torturarían hasta desaparecer ¿A caso les iban a dejar sus _crucios_ para aquellos que no estuvieron de acuerdo? Eso no era lealtad, la lealtad era seguir con ellos pasara lo que pasara no ocultarse por temor a ser heridos.

Era decepcionante en qué había caído el E.D… y no se daban cuentan que los Carrow estaban logrando su objetivo: desaparecerlos.

Ya sólo quedaba una mitad…

**OOO**

Los días pasaron, Hogwarts volvía a la normalidad. Aquellos que había perdido la esperanza fueron entrevistados por los Carrow, todos dijero.n que el E.D se había rendido, había desaparecido y habían aprendido la lección y no volverían a meter aun que según Susan Bones estarían dispuestos para lo que sea que ocurriera.

¿A eso le llaman lealtad?

Ginny Weasley salió de la enfermería, se sentía mejor, se sentía como nueva. Madame Pomfrey era una excelente Medi-maga.

Los días que estuvo pudo recordar lo sucedido con los Carrow, sabía que había llorado, sabía que había gritado cuando se suponía que no debía hacerlo y estaba de acuerdo que sería la última vez que lo haría.

Weasley caminaba con el mentón levantado como su dignidad de lo permitía. Fulminaba a todos ellos quienes pertenecieran a la casa de las serpientes y hacia mantenía su varita al alcance. Nunca está de mal tomar sus precauciones.

La chica caminó en dirección al comedor, tantos días en la enfermería como medicamentos la tenían asqueada. Puede que Pomfey sea una excelente medi-maga pero sus analgésicos tenían sabores horrendos. Al entrar dejó escapar un ligero farfullo mientras se llevaba las manos a la frente comprobando su temperatura corporal. ¿Desde cuándo toda la población estudiantil incluyendo serpientes venenosas leían el Quisquilloso? ¿Qué hacían con eso en sus manos? ¡Qué demonios se había perdido toda la semana que pasó en la enfermería! Se mareó un poco, una vez que mantuvo la postura se dirigió a su mesa. Aceleró más el paso, se podía quedar encandiladas con tantas revistas. Frunció el ceño. Notó que ninguno a excepción de los Slytherins estaban sonrientes, aquellas serpientes bailaban de felicidad y soltaba carcajadas tan audibles que sus oídos podían sangrar. Al llegar a la mesa con sus amigos vio unos semblantes para nada amistosos. Lavender tenía las mejillas tan rojas y respingaba al cada segundo. Seamus apretaba los puños y no comía ni un bocado de lo servido. Neville estaba serio con el entrecejo plegado. Se encogió de brazos mirándolos a todos ellos de manera incriminadora. Alguien tenía que explicarle que demonios estaba sucediendo, lo cual ella sabía que no era bueno, mas no lograba captar porque había tantas revistas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó la pelirroja con voz ronca.

El trío levantó la mirada hacia ella, sus expresiones se ablandaron al ver de quién se trataba.

— ¡Ginny! —Neville exclamó y abrazó a Ginny al igual que Lavender y Seamus. Pero Ginny seguía sin entender. Arrugó el entrecejo. ¡Qué demonios estaba sucediendo!

— ¿Qué está pasando? De los días que estuve en la enfermería ninguno fue a verme —y el mal humor de Ginny no mejoraba. ¿Y quién no se pondría de mal humor cuando cosas extrañas suceden y no hay ni una mínima idea de por qué?

— Lo siento Ginny. Nos hemos estado ocultado por varios días, no hasta que los Carrow se hubieran ablandado un poco —Seamus se encogió de hombros. Ni a las comidas ni a clases podía salir, la Brigada los estaban cazando. Hoy fue el día en el que el humor de los Mortífagos estaba un poco más arriba de la media y finalizaron la casa de los del E.D.

— ¿Y por qué todos tienen El Quisquilloso en manos? —Preguntó secamente. Aprovechó para dar una última mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Vio Malfoy apartando la revista con cierto repugne pero sonreía. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy leía El Quisquilloso? El mundo se había vuelto loco en una semana.

— Es el papá de Luna —Dijo severamente Lavender. La rubia dio un respingo y le pasó un ejemplar de la revista—. Velo con tus propias palabras —Ginny parpadeó un poco. Seamus aprovechó para volver a fruncir el entrecejo. Neville respiró hondamente.

Tomo la revista justo en la página donde Lavender se la entregó y leyó el titulo. Lo primero que sintió fue un terrible ardor en la boca de estómago, como si un acido le estuviera quemando por dentro. Sí el titulo le había causado eso ¿Qué sería lo demás? Bufó fuertemente aferrando sus uñas hacia la portada dañándola severamente. _«HARRY POTTER, INDESEADO N°1 » _después de otro bufido continuó leyendo todo el artículo. Una vez que terminó lanzó la revista con desprecio al centro de la mesa. La rabia se la comía por dentro, se sentía traicionada terriblemente. El padre de su mejor amiga ahora conspiraba en contra de Harry. Echó una mirada hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw para encontrar a un Luna Lovegood sola, alejada de todo alumno de Ravenclaw. Ella jugueteaba con su comida mientras su larga melena le tapa mitad del rostro. A lado de ella en la banca estaba la revista del Quisquilloso cerrada a unos considerables centímetros fuera de su alcance.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué no se suponía que eran los más leales a Harry? Luna había dicho infinidades de veces que su padre creía hasta con los ojos cerrados en Harry. Cuando nadie creía en la palabra en su palabra acerca del retorno de Voldemort, Los Lovegood lo defendían y ahora lo traicionaba… el porqué de la principal pregunta era Voldemort. Era obvio así como tomaron el profeta necesitaba tomar el Quisquilloso. El Sr. Lovegood criticaba fuertemente las acciones de los Mortífagos, alagaba a Harry y daba un mil razones porque creer en él además de apoyar la hipótesis de que sólo Harry podía vencer al Voldemort. Definitivamente lo único que los hacía sentir bien, que había más personas en el exterior que creían en la causa, esa sensación de felicidad y alivio, todo eso había muerto esa misma mañana con un artículo de revista. Claro, aquellas serpientes movían sus colas de felicidad.

Miraba con repudio aquella revista mientras su semblante iba tomando poco a poco el mismo tino que su flameante cabello. La cien le comenzó a palpitar mientras que su respiración se hacía más y más acelerada. Todo estaba de acuerdo que Ginevra Weasley era una chica bastante impulsiva y si tenía algo que decir no lo callaba, lo decía a los cuatro vientos.

— ¡Pero qué demonios! —Exclamó la chica.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Qué demonios está pasando! ¡Primero el profeta después el Quisquilloso! —Refunfuñó Seamus.

— ¿Y Luna lo sabía? —Preguntó la pelirroja mientras tomaba cn enfado unas tostadas del centro de la mesa que accidentalmente trozo con sus manos. Volvió a tomar otro y le untó agresivamente mermelada.

— No lo sabemos —Dijo Neville en voz baja—. Últimamente no se ha juntado con nosotros tampoco nos ha dirigido la palabra y está más triste que nunca. Algo le pasó… —Ginny dejó de comer, Lavender agachó la mirada.

» Lo único que sabemos es que los Carrow la volvieron a llamar… estuvieron con ella por dos horas, cuando salió estaba totalmente pálida… era otra Luna Lovegood —Ginny sintió lástima por su amiga, rabia por lo que los Carrow habían hecho y porque Xenophilius Lovegood los hubiera traicionado.

» Ah… y otra cosa más… —Neville miró a su amiga, la contempló por unos segundos después cerró los ojos dejando ir una bocanada— Nott nos traicionó… —Ginny sintió helarse.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sabía perfectamente que Theodore Nott no era un chico de confianza, que era un maldito bastardo asqueroso al igual que todas las serpientes de sus casa ¡No había ni una serpiente que no fuera buena y mucho menos venenosa! ¡No había razón por que confiar en ellas! La venganza la estaba carcomiendo, tenía que darle su merecido a Theodore Nott, a enseñarle que nadie jamás se mete con los suyos, ella es Gryffindor y como todo Gryffindor se da a respetar. Se llevó el resto de la tostada a la boca y el jugo de calabaza. Iría por Nott.

Se levantó de su asiento, se acomodó la túnica y el cabello para salir con la espalda resta, puños apretados hasta las puertas de comedor. Esperaría aquel reptil rastrero.

Después de unos diez minutos escuchó las risas de Blaise Zabini. Se asomó por la puerta y vio definitivamente a la serpiente que estaba esperando. Era un desgraciado de lo peor. Cuando pasaron por la puerta Ginny se aceró para encararlo frente a frente. Blaise Zabini alzó las cejas y Theodore Nott roló los ojos con fastidio.

— Mira Weas… —Ginny no lo dejó terminar. Le propinó un fuerte puñetazo tan fuerte cerca del labio. Sacó todas las fuerzas que había estado reponiendo los días en la enfermería, toda esa fuerza, esa energía la gastó el un tremendó golpe que desequilibró a Nott. Blaise Zabini lo alcanzó a tomar por las axilas.

— ¡TÚ ERES UNA MALDITA CUCARACHA INSUFRIBLE! —se acercó hacia donde Blaise sostenía a Nott. El castaño claro se llevó una mano hacia la comisura del labio. Wealey se lo había partido y un hilillo de sangre resbalaba. El chico quiso mantener la postura y quitarse los brazos de Zabini pero estaba tan desorientado que tuvo un ligero mareo. Miraba a Ginny con toda la rabia que una serpiente pudiera mirar, su iris se había dilatado y en su mente maldecía aquella pelirroja.

Blaise Zabini miraba sorprendido a la otra, ¿De dónde había aprendido a dar tales golpes? Bueno vivir con seis hermanos varones tenía mucha ventaja, la pelirroja sabía tantas cosas sobre defensa personal. El juego de "Luchitas" le fue de mucha ayuda más el Quiddicth, Ginny Wealey había ganado mucha fuerza en sus brazos.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres traidora de sangre para golpear a tus superiores? —Ginny Weasley resopló con sorna—. ¿Qué una semana en la enfermería no fue suficiente? —Blaise Zabini blandió su varita justo en el pecho de ella, pero ella ya estaba preparada. Nott le tomó el hombre al moreno deteniendo cualquier ataque.

— Largo Zabini, no necesito que metas tus narices en donde no las llaman —el moreno le frunció el cejo con claro desconcierto. Bajó la varita y se fue chocando hombros que Ginny, sin embargo ella se lo esperaba por lo que también le respondió con otro choque.

» ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE OCURRE WEASLEY! —bramó Nott. Para nada Ginny Weasley bajó la mirada.

— ¡Qué le hiciste a Luna! —quiso golpearlo de nuevo, pero Nott detuvo su muñeca apretándola con fuerza. Ella se mordió el labio más no mostró ningún signo de dolor.

— Yo no le hecho nada —dijo cansinamente.

— ¡Mentiroso! —intentó soltarse.

— ¡Creé lo que quieras Weasley, me da igual! —Nott soltó su muñeca agresivamente, se dio media vuelta dejando a una pelirroja con la palabra en la mano.

— ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR! —bramó Ginny. El chico ni la volteó a ver, se desapareció por las puertas del patio.

Lo único que podía pensar Ginny es que él era el peor de los bastardos que pudiera haber pisado la tierra (a excepción de Voldemort, él era el principal).

**OOO**

Hannah Abbott también leía el ejemplar del Quisquilloso esa mañana ¿Es qué ya nadie podía ser leal? Primero había sido Nott y ahora el padre de Luna ¿Quién era el siguiente?

Sabía sólo quedaban unos días para las vacaciones de Navidad, ella se quedaría el Hogwarts. El ser mestiza le estaba trayendo tantos problemas, no podía quedarse en casa, ahora Hogwarts era seguro para ella aunque estuviera al mandato de Snape y los Carrow. Prefería soportar cientos de _Crucios_ a morir en casa.

Cerró la revista de golpe.

Su amiga Susan Bones tenía la mirada perdida, Hannah no le había hablado en desde lo ocurrido en la Sala de Menesteres. Sabía al firmar se abstenía de las consecuencias, se había abstenido de ser expulsada pero ahora se abstenía de ser torturada ¿Qué más da? Era ya su último año y si las cosas no mejoraban planeaba esconderse en otro país, tal vez Estados unidos. Solamente unos cuantos meses… sentía lastima por aquellos que todavía les faltaba un año o más eso significaba soportar a los Carrow por muhco más tiempo.

¡Por Merlín Harry! Las cosas dependían de él y nadie sabía nada ni siquiera Ginny en donde se encontraba. Todo mundo le preguntaba y ella respondía tajante pero sincera. Lo último que se supo es que se infiltro en el ministerio, que se batió en duelo con Yaxley y rescató a varios Muggles.

Pero eso había sido en octubre, era una señal de que seguía con vida, pero después de ahí nada. Era muy probable que los hijos de Mortífagos tuvieran alguna información extra que no mencionaba el profeta, era muy seguro… por eso Nott era importante.

— Es desagradable —dijo con amargura Hannah. Susan le envió una mirada de arrepentimiento, la chica quiso hablar pero no encontró el modo, sólo bajó la cabeza.

Era la única Hufflepuff que se mantenía leal a la causa, LA ÚNICA.

Hannah les frunció el ceño a todos era increíble que fueran tan cobardes. Ella también moría de miedo, temía cada día por su familia sin embargo se mantenía fiel a la causa, los _crucios_ eran lo de menos, prefería recibirlos a que cientos los recibieran, era un sacrifico que aceptó, que todos aceptaron y al final le daban la espalda

¿Qué clase de amigos/ejercito era ése?

En cuarto año se había atrevido a llevar a insignia de _«Apoyen a Cedric Diggory, Potter apesta» _incluso se había atrevido a burlarse de él junto con Ernie. En segundo había defendido a Harry cuando se le acusaba de ser el heredero de Slytherin pero cuando Justin fue petrificado comenzó desconfió de Harry puesto que esa misma tarde en la cual los escuchó hablando de él en la biblioteca horas más tarde Justin fue petrificado, posteriormente desistió cuando Hermione Granger fue la siguiente víctima, Harry jamás se atrevería a dañar a sus amigos, tenía un instinto de protección, de ser el héroe, así ahora más que nunca confiaba en Harry.

Hannah Abbott se levantó de su asiento bastante crispada. ¿Por qué constantemente tenían que dudar de la palabra de Harry? Hasta la fecha el jamás los había decepcionado, si no todo lo contrario, siempre los sorprendía con sus acciones desde muy pequeño había sorprendido a miles de magos ¿Por qué tenía que dudar ahora? Había dudado de él en el Campeonato de los tres magos. Harry jamás hubiera puesto su nombre en el Cáliz por dos razones muy simples: no tenía la edad y ya tenía bastantes problemas como para lidiar con un campeonato del cual no estaba capacitado y la gloria eterna no era algo que le atraía. Cuando fue elegido todo mundo lo odió inclusive ella, para ella sólo había un campeón y ese mismo era Cedric Diggory. Ahora todos afirmaban que él no dudaría ni cinco minutos en la primera prueba, que moriría o simplemente no ganaría, pues para sorpresa de todos, no sólo había pasado las tres pruebas, sino había ganado y enfrentado a Lord Voldemort en persona, eso merecía más que la gloria eterna.

Ella se mantenía fiel. Ya estaba dicho y nada la podría doblegar. Su destino había quedado marcado al igual que el de muchos otros sólo que ella si lo aceptaba. Sabía que había un ser tan despreciable que sus seguidores osaban llamarlo "Lord o Señor Tenebroso" Sabía que tanto como en el mundo Muggle como en el mágico había guerras, constantes guerras, jamás existiría una sociedad libre de mal.

No había un porque si no era la realidad.

Y todavía peor… Voldemort era mestizo… ¿¡Por qué atacaba a los de su sangre! No conocía la historia se Voldemort, era un enigma pero lo que si estaba segura es que Harry la conocía perfectamente.

Para ganarle a tu enemigo debes conocer su pasado, presente y futuro.

Admiraba a Harry Potter.

**N/A:** _Lamento mucho si te parece aburrido. Siento la demora estaba haciendo unos arreglos en este capitulo, ya saben revisando errores ortograficos, camabiando un poco la narración, quitando y poniendo. Hoy me siento si inspiración alguna, han sido como tres días. Quiero escrbir pero no lo hago fluídamente, necesito leer algo pero no encuentro qué. Ya me leí todos los libros de Harry Potter, estoy empezando el septimo porque de verdad lo amé con todo mi corazón. Quiero empezar la saga porque resulta que ya no recuerdo ada apartir del cuarto libro, Pueden creerlo? Del primer recuerdo algunos detalles así como el segundo y tercero pero no como lo hago con los otros y eso me molesta demasiado._

_Bien, la refleción. Me encanta eso de que Ginny golpeé a Nott, se lo tenía plenamente merecido, yo tambíen lo hubiera golpeado y creo que estamos todas de acuerdo en esto. Nott se portó como un verdadero perro, Qué no le hizo nada a Luna! La deterioró!. Ay, me estoy dando cuenta que narró la situación como si la hubiera vivido, eso de los insultos "bastardo, maldito, desgraciado" hahah, pero está bien que no? así debe ser._

_Hannah Abott, tenía que poner algo de ella y pues ahí está. tome de la pelicula una parte, en donde dice que se burló de Harry junto con Ernie, eso nunca pasó pero tuvo sentido ponerlo, era un soporte a la idea de que Harry vencerá a Voldemort. Sí lo piensas no habría ninguna razón por la cual desconfiar en el, peusto que muchas veces ya se había enfrentado a Voldemort, pero dile esto a muchos oídos y más cuando revistas conspiran contra el es como hablar a la pared._

_Espero que de verdad de guste esto. Como ya lo he dicho lo tenía planeado en un sólo capitulo pero soy de esas chicas que cuando escriben algo no puden parar porque las ideas vienen y viene y oh! ya llevo 60 paginas en word, letra tahoma nueva, interneado 1.15. Y lo queria hacer maximo de 7000 palabras! _

_Cómo hago para tener un poco más de publicidad. Me alegra que la gente lo lea en especial a todos ellas que me agregaron a favorites o alerts y me dieron sus reviews! pero es poco. Me gustaría de verdad tener un poco más de lectoras, quiero que me critiquen mi trabajo que me digan que está bien o mal. Se que si lo haces me corregirás de la ortografía o gramatica pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo (Dixlesia) es inportante que lo sepas, si no sabes que es puedes buscar en google. _

_Muchas gracias a todas, aprecio cada Hit, cada review, aprecio todo._


	9. Lealtad a la causa

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO LUNA SONRÍE<strong>

C A P I T U L O IX

_Lealtad a la causa _

Ella se mantenía fiel. Ya estaba dicho y nada la podría doblegar. Su destino había quedado marcado al igual que el de muchos otros sólo que ella si lo aceptaba. Sabía que había un ser tan despreciable que sus seguidores osaban llamarlo "Lord o Señor Tenebroso" Sabía que tanto como en el mundo Muggle como en el mágico había guerras, constantes guerras, jamás existiría una sociedad libre de mal.

Y todavía peor… Voldemort era mestizo… ¿¡Por qué atacaba a los de su sangre! No conocía la historia se Voldemort, era un enigma pero lo que si estaba segura es que Harry la conocía perfectamente.

Para ganarle a tu enemigo debes conocer su pasado, presente y futuro.

Admiraba a Harry Potter.

**OOO**

Luna Lovegood terminó su desayuno, salió con la revista en manos… se sentía decepcionada. Recordó cada una de las palabras de los Carrow, cada amenaza y ahora encontraba esto en su revista favorita ¿En mundo podía ser más cruel?

No quiso leer el artículo, con el titulo le bastó. Cambió de páginas para encontrar algún otro artículo que pudiera levantarle el ánimo pero todas las páginas tenían algo relacionado con Harry. Enrolló la revista para ir con los Thestrals… pero ni tenía ánimos de verlos.

No quería ver a nadie, sentía vergüenza, seguro que los E.D la odiaban tampoco quería ver a Ginny ni a Neville; no quería saber de nadie.

La rubia suspiraba con desgane, arrastraba los pies como quien ya no tiene ganas de vivir. Aquella Luna radiante, alegre y cautivante se había consumido en una marginada suprimida por un régimen de Mortífagos… no le quedaba de otra más que seguir confiando en la palabra de Harry… Ya nadie podría decepcionarla, ya estaba hasta la cúspide que le daba igual.

¿Dónde estaba esa Luna?

Theodore Nott la había consumido, después los Carrow y para rematar el artículo.

Jamás debió confiar en Nott, fue como jugar con fuego y lamentablemente Luna Lovegood se había quemado.

Lo único que quedaba era cenizas que ensuciaban su pura alma con rencor, tristeza y desesperanza.

Debió escuchar a Ginny cuando la advirtió.

_«¡No puedes confiar en esa serpiente! — Bramó Weasley. Luna había sonreído ante esto, le dio una mirada serena fuera de preocupación y a cambio se había atrevido a contradecirla.»_

Quién mejor que Ginny Weasley para criticar a Slytherins. Era Gryffindor y los conocía perfectamente como la palma de su mano, sabía cada una de sus artimañas y cuando un Slytherin te ofrecía ayudar era para beneficio propio no por solidaridad. Eran unas malditas serpientes astutas y Luna Lovegood había caído en la trampa.

¿Qué ganaba Theodore Nott con ayudarle?

Bueno, era un misterio para Luna, quería creer que tenía una buena razón para traicionarla pero nuevamente volvemos a lo mismo, el mundo es cruel, si eres Slytherin nunca hay buena razones para traicionar a alguien.

Ya tenía demasiados problemas y preocupaciones como para averiguarlo.

Luna Lovegood llevaba la cuenta de cuantos días le faltaban, 25 días solamente.

Vio a los Thestrals con desgane, les dio de comer y los acarició un poco. Hoy el día estaba bien, el sol era excelente pero el frío no.

Nuevamente, Los Thestrals fueron sus oídos, ellas les contó cada una de las palabras de los Carrow y como la amenazaron si no hacía algo al respecto.

Sintió una mirada, volteó y ahí iba Theodore Nott directo hacia donde ella se encontraba. Él muy cínico caminaba como si no hubiera roto un plato. Por primera vez en su vida, Luna Lovegood se sintió tan afligida.

Jamás se había enojado con alguien, jamás había sentido tantas ganas de hechizar a alguien como las tenía ahora, estaba dolida, traicionada, su orgullo estaba herido por aquella serpiente. Luna Lovegood se puso de pie con el mentón en alto, limpió todo rastro de lágrimas para confrontarlo. Lo que sea que tuviera que decirle que lo dijera, era su oportunidad puesto que no habría otro momento en el que ella quisiera escucharlo.

El joven se mantuvo de pie a un metro de distancia, en sus manos tenía un ejemplar del Quisquilloso _¿Qué no era estúpido cargar con eso en público?_

Luna se sintió aún más enfadada.

— Creí que tu padre apoyaba la causa —Y le enseñó el artículo esperando a que ella lo tomara, sin embargo Luna Lovegood ni siquiera miró la revista, su mirada iba directa a Nott. El chico frunció ligeramente el ceño.

¡Sólo venía a discutir el artículo! ¡Maldita sea con Theodore Nott!

La Ravenclaw tomó sus cosas, no quería hablar sobre ese artículo que tanto la incomodaba, que tanto la asustaba y no lo haría frente a él.

Ella comenzó a caminar directo al castillo o cualquier otro lugar donde "La serpiente" no estuviera merodeando.

El castaño claro grito su nombre. Luna lo ignoró.

Nott se sintió ofendido a la vez mal. Ver a Luna haciendo ese tipo de cosas… claro ¿Por qué nos las iba a hacer? Después de todo él le había dado la espalda, conocía que una de las debilidades de Luna era sus amigos… Si no hubiera sido Ravenclaw seguro que estaría en Gryffindor.

Como odiaba a esos leones.

_Theodore Nott estaba entre la espada y la piedra._

Tenían que entender su situación. Era Slytherin, su padre Mortífago uno de los más fieles al igual que el padre del Malfoy, después toda esa presión que ejercía su padre para que siguiera sus pasos, luego pensaba en su madre _«Lo importante es que uses tus habilidades para algo útil. La sangre no importa, es un estúpido estado sin relevancia. Astucia y poder es lo que cuenta, no lo olvides» _Sabía que su madre tenía razón, Dumbledore era un mago astuto y poderoso, estaba en la cima de todos. Después estaba Voldemort, era igual de astuto y poderoso que Dumbledore pero había cosas que desconocía, por ejemplo amor. Jamás había amado a alguien, jamás había tenido un amigo, no veía a sus seguidores como amigos sino como sirvientes, sólo eso.

Theodore Nott jamás le había importado nadie más que su madre, su padre podría podrirse en Azkaban, con Voldemort le daba simplemente igual. Como antes mencionado él tenía su propia lealtad, La sangre como decía su madre: era un estúpido estado sin relevancia, podía hacer magia después de todo, Muggles, Mestizos y puras sangres; habían sido seleccionados para hacer magia, elegidos a un destino ¿Por qué la sangre tenía que ser importante? Bueno todo era cuestión de venganza, venganza a todos aquellos que quemaron cientos de personas por no aceptar su naturaleza, porque Voldemort odiaba a su padre, ese que había abandonado a su madre quien murió en su alumbramiento.

Todo se dominaba a un factor común: Venganza.

No pediría disculpas a Luna. Él tenía sus razones.

Lamentablemente había dañado a Luna, había podrido su alma con desesperanza, rencor, odio.

¿Cuándo hubo alguna vez una Luna así?

Luna era brillante, pura y blanca, todo como una luna nueva, ahora era un eclipse. Ya no había brillo, ya no había calidez, ya no había esperanza… todo se había consumido.

Un Theodore Nott con una revista en manos junto a unos caballos que tanto desquiciaba se quedó observando como una rubia se alejaba.

Apretó la revista en manos, frunció su ceño. A Luna Lovegood no le quedaban esas actitudes, de eso estaba de acuerdo y lo irritaba que las hiciera frente de él, sólo lo hacía sentir miserable y cobarde. Más no estaba arrepentido de nada.

**OOO**

— Yo estoy con ustedes. No me importa ya nada, lo único que quiero es que esto acabe y si puedo acortar el plazo de todo este régimen lo haré apoyando para lo que hace dos años firmé —puntualizó Hannah Abbott frente a unos Gryffindors, una Ravenclaw en la Sala de Menesteres.

— ¿Entonces seguimos en pie? —Preguntó Seamus.

— Por supuesto. Ni los Carrow, ni la Brigada, ni una estúpida revista podrán detenernos. Pudimos con Umbrigde, podemos con esto —Ginny miró a todos comprobando que cada uno estuviera de acuerdo con sus palabras. Tal parecía que sí.

— Ahora tenemos un problema… —Neville aseveró la mirada, tomó un fuerte suspiro y prosiguió—: Luna… —Ginny bajó la mirada al igual que todos. Ver a Luna en depresión era como si el sol no volviera a salir, Luna era la luz que se estaba extinguiendo.

— ¡Fue ese idiota de Theodore Nott! —Bramó Ginny.

— ¡Ya sabemos que fue él! —Chilló Lavender— El problema es que no está aquí. Todos los que estamos reunidos es porque somos fieles a la causa —Todos miraron a su alrededor, sólo había nueve personas, entre ellas una Ravenclaw, una Hufflepuff y siete Gryffindors.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con ella, hablar? —Inquirió Padma Patil.

— No podemos. Si ella no está aquí es porque perdió toda esperanza alguna y no podemos forzar a un ciego a ver —Intervino Neville. Ginny frunció el ceño, cada vez que pensaba en Luna pensaba en Theodore Nott y como los había traicionado. Ella se lo advirtió peor Luna dijo que era de confiar.

Es un hecho que no puedes confiar en la serpiente, es como poner la soga al cuello por voluntad.

Además la tarde con los Carrow no había mejorado la situación. Cada vez que la torturaban no hacía con todo desprecio como si fuera una sangre sucia, ni a Ginny la torturaban de tal forma y sabía que la había torturado tan violetamente pues conocía a Luna desde hace seis años.

Luna era el tipo de chica que al recibir dolor jamás lloraba, veían el lado positivo y sonreía con esa típica sonrisa que la caracterizaba junto el brillar de unos ojos azul eléctrico. Por ejemplo en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Un gnomo de jardín la mordió y en toda la boda se la paso bailando, y exhibiendo la mordedura sin antes decir un monologo de las propiedades curativas que tenía la saliva de un gnomo de Jardín. Ginny recordó eso y sonrió con tristeza. Después recordó como una vez narró un partido de Quiddicth, ¡había sido la mejor narración de todas! Luna había logrado enfurecer a todos los espectadores de Slytherin, nunca se había reído tanto en un partido. También lo valiente que era su amiga y lo mucho que la había ayudado en la batalla del Departamento de Ministerios, cuando se rompió el tobillo.

Suspiró con melancolía… ¿Dónde estaba esa Luna?

Maldito canalla.

— Tenemos que hablar con ella de algún otro modo —Ginny Weasley se puso de pie—. No podemos dejarla así como así. Luna está triste lo sé, tenemos que animarla como amigos que somos…

— En ese caso hazlo tú —Dijo Padma—. Tú eres su mejor amiga, ella te dirá lo que tenga que decirte...

Ginny Weasley suspiró hondamente. Hablaría definitivamente con Luna.

**OOO**

Ginny Weasley salía de su sala común en busca de su amiga. Era tiempo libre y sabría exactamente dónde encontrarla.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo.

Tras empujar a unos cuantos alumnos por la prisa que llevaba Ginny Weasley sintió una pizca de paz y tranquilidad recorrer todo su cuerpo casi igual como una descarga eléctrica que hizo sonreír de manera placentera. Ignoró lo extraño que se había sentido al sonreír, hace meses que no lo hacía así como tampoco se tomaba ya la decencia de arreglarse.

Sus labios estaban partidos y escamosos; sus ojos ojerosos con grandes bolsas moradas; su piel era más pálida de lo normal además de tener algunos rasguños. Antes de que todo comenzara, que los Carrow y Snape gobernaran la escuela como soberanos ella, Ginny Weasley, una pelirroja atractiva para muchos ojos en Hogwarts tenía la decencia de arreglarse. Se hacía trenzas en su flameante cabello, se lo amarraba, rizaba o hacía todo lo que quisiera con tal de que luciera agradable y hermoso; se ponía un poco de pintalabios o rubor, pero todo lo hacía para lucir presentable como cualquier adolescente pero ahora ni ganas tenía, solamente cepillaba su cabello y así bajaba al comedor, tomaba con pesadez su desayuno y con arrastre de pies se dirigía a su siguiente clase.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron. El hecho de no tener a Hermione era como perder a una amiga, la admiraba porque ella no era la clásica estúpida adolescente, era racional, inteligente y sensata. Con Ron, era extraño que lo dijera pero quería que estuviera con ella, que la criticara de sus citas, que hablara al mismo tiempo que comía, que la cuidara después de todo. Y Harry, se sentía dolida por lo que le había dicho en el funeral de Dumbledore ¡Por Merlín! ¡Sólo estuvieron unos meses juntos y el chico rompió con ella por su seguridad! ¡Qué tontería! A ella le importaba poco lo que pudiera pasarle sólo quería estar con Harry, como siempre había querido desde los diez años, cuando lo vio por primera vez en la estación de tren y se soltó llorando, era un recuerdo muy lindo pero a la vez le dolía. Todo mundo sabía de su interés por Harry desde pequeña y cuando por fin pudo estar con él, la bota porque tiene que ir a buscar Merlín-quien-sabe-qué para vencer a Voldemort. Era absurdo, patético y estúpido.

Ginny terminó de cruzar las escaleras para dirigirse al patio, después al puente para dar con los terrenos de Hogwarts. Pasó corriendo exactamente en el lugar dónde Hermione había golpeado a Malfoy. Ron y Harry le contaron la historia centenares de veces mientras que Hermione se ruborizaba de tanto alago. Otra sonrisa afloró su pecoso rostro.

Bajó las escaleras de piedras incrustadas sobre la tierra cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid con tremenda velocidad que casi pierde el equilibrio. La chica jadeó y siguió su camino sonriente.

Se sentía aquella niña de segundo año corriendo por todo Hogwarts sin siquiera remorderle la conciencia, se sentía inocente, frágil que el viento podría llevársela, hiperactiva como quien como muchos dulces antes del desayuno, se sentía renovada. Y no sabía por qué.

Vio una larga cabellera enmarañada sentada sobre una roca. Era Luna. La Ravenclaw tenía la cabeza agachado con una mirada vacua, frente a si tenía a los Thestrals que Ginny no podía ver. En las manos le alcanzó a distinguir otro ejemplar del Quisquilloso.

¿Habría escrito algo más?

Se acercó nuevamente hacia Luna para sentarse en el resto de roca que dejaba libre la rubia y la abrazó. Recargó su flameante cabellera sobre su hombro.

Luna se estremeció un poco pero se relajó al instante. Ginny comenzó cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlo se topo con la revista y un artículo que defendía a Harry. Ella sonrió.

Su humor mejoró, después de todo el padre de Luna no era un Traidor. Abrazó a un más a Luna.

El articulo pedía una gran disculpa acerca del ejemplar anterior y después explicaba el por qué confiar en Harry Potter. Leyó cada uno de los párrafos pero se detuvo puesto que la rubia lo cambiaba de página.

El Sr. Lovegood mencionaba cada una de las obras hechas por Harry, el cómo detuvo a Voldemort con sólo un año de edad, como había sido él quien descubrió la cámara de los secretos y vencido al mismo Tom Riddle, en el campeonato de los tres magos, no sólo había sido un cuarto participante si no que había ganado la copa y consigo la gloria eterna, la batalla del Departamento de Ministerios. Mencionó sus calidades y lo valiente que era. En pocas palabras dejó en claro que Harry Potter podía vencer a Voldemort y no había ninguna razón por la cual desconfiar de él.

Ginny elevó su mirada hacia la de Luna. El corazón se le partió y toda felicidad alguna que sentía se desvaneció. Se encontró con una mirada dolida, temerosa, vacua, llena de lágrimas. Sintió como el aire se le escapaba, como si algo se le encajara en el pecho justo dónde latía su corazón. Sintió el frío que la rodeaba que caló hasta lo más profundo de su alma… jamás en su vida había visto a Luna tan miserable y triste.

¿Por qué lo estaba? Su padre defendía la causa… ¡Tenía miedo! ¡Su padre le preocupaba! Los Mortífagos como Voldemort sabían que el Quisquilloso era la única revista que conspiraba en contra del régimen y apoyaba a Harry. No les convenía que aquella revista siguiera defendiéndolo y dando un mil causas de por qué creer en Harry Potter. Siempre había sido leal a Harry y era bastante extraño que de la noche a la mañana esta estuviera en contra de Harry. Ginny no entendía el porqué pero ahora lo veía claro: Habían amenazado a Sr. Lovegood pero era bueno saber que después de todo no era un traidor. Aun que era un hecho seguro que los Mortífagos para estas horas ya hubiera leído o al menos el titulo de la revista… por eso Luna se encontraba así…

Ginny le dio unas palmadas en el brazo.

La pelirroja sintió un vuelco en el corazón, más bien como si dejara de latirle por unos segundos, era como una opresión sobre su pecho. Su amiga lloraba en silencio, un silencio tan mortal y doloroso como mil dagas directas al alma. La mirada que antes reflejaba un aire soñador y alegría pura se había desvanecido para reflejar la más amarga tristeza que cualquier humano haya visto, una tristeza que ni la misma muerte hubiera encontrado en sus víctimas. Ese azul eléctrico tan cálido se había convertido en un glacial en las aguas más malditas de la tierra, sus lágrimas eran como el augurio a la muerte… cualquier que la viera diría que es la mirada de quién ya no quiere vivir… y eso le dolió a Ginny.

Los ojos comenzaron árdele como la sal en ellos, sus labios le temblaron y la garganta le dolió como si se hubiera tragado una piedra. Pasó saliva sonora mente intentando liberar la presión ejercida en aquella zona. Miró hacia el cielo intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban tentadoramente con salir, pero hasta ella misma sabía que era estúpido y se desbordaría junto con su amiga al llanto.

¿Por qué? Hace unos momento se sentía radiante ahora se sentía miserable.

— Luna… —la voz se le cortó, intentó hablar pero sólo salió un chillido. Luna Sollozó audiblemente.

» Luna… —llamó otra vez— Lo-lo siento —Y Ginevra Weasley perdió la batalla interna que llevaba consigo misma, era una batalla que lamentablemente no podía luchar, era como decir _No_ al destino.

La abrazó aun más fuerte.

Mientras tanto un castaño miraba la escena con frialdad, más internamente se sentía tan miserable. Él era responsable de la tristeza de aquella rubia. Hasta el se lo había dicho, sólo una bastardo lastimaría a Luna…

**N/A:** _Creo que aquí comienza un poco lo bueno. No quiero arruinar mucho, pero como ya he dicho este fic no tendrá un final feliz. Quiero hacerte llorar pero no soy demasiado bueno en esa, necesito ser más sencible al repecto. Tengo que ver peliculas tristes... Alguna recomendación? Pot esta vez toleraré romanticas, así que me gustaría que me dijeras de alguna pelicula que de haya hecho llorar imparablemente. Sólo hay una pelicula y un libro que me ha hecho llorar... Terabithia. Sí, lo sé! todo mundo se rie de mí. Ello me dicen: Nootbook me hizo llorar, a walk to remeber tambíen y cuando me preguntan, comienzo a reirme y digo: terabithia! LO JURO! me hizo llorar imparablemente! Así que por favor:D la del niño del pijama de rayas no me hiso llorar, recuerdo que me lleve las manos a la boca y me dieron ganas de reirme porque no pdía creer lo que estaba pasando. O sea si hubiera dicho que no Bruno no estuviera muerto, pero bueno, era un niño. Tengo que practicar mi lado sencible! es que quiero hacerte llorar. Sí le SADNESS AUGUST esa es mi mejor obra dramatica que he escrito. Pero cuando la escribí acababa de sufrir algo muy feo, fui a mi primero funeral y fue horrible. Así que usualmente escribo según mi estado de animo y siento decirles que estoy de lo más feliz que nunca. Así que... UNA PELICULA CON LA QUE HAYAN LLORADO! O LIBRO!_

_bueno, refleción! Si leíste bien, verás que ya han amenazado a Sr. Lovegood acerca de sus articulos, es por eso que escrbio groseramene feo se Harry, pero después quiso mantenerse fiel a la causa y seguir apoyando a Harry. Sí, sí. Los Carrow llamaron a Luna para amenazarla acerca de su padre es por eso que actua así además porque ella confiaba en Theodore Nott. Son muchas cosas las que está sintiendo Luna: Las amenazas, castigos de parte de los Carrow, el no poder caminar libremente por Hogwarts sin ser atacada por la Brigada, tener que esconderse para cuidar de su pellejo, la traición de Nott. Ponte de parte de ella y entenderás._

_Y Nott. En cierta parte el se siente culpable de lo que hizo, no se siente culpable por traicionar a 17 alumnos si no a Luna porque ella significa algo para el, más no está arrepentido de haberlo hecho, el tiene su lealtad a su causa, es independiente a lo que piensa, sin embargo Luna es parte de su causa, y al ver que ya no sonreí y está más depresiva que nunca se siente un poco miserable. Me expliqué bien?_

_Espero que estés pensando en como va terminar, saca tus concluciones. _

_Se aceptan sujerencias. _

_Tal vez haga un capitulo especial, como epilogo._

_Hehe! Ginny! se preguntaran? Por qué sonrió y se sintió feliz cuando iba en busca de Luna? Bueno, Supongo porque pensó que lograróa poner de buen humor a Luna, Supongo que lo hizo porque pensó que sí Luna la veía de ese humor ella se alegraría. Además esa adrenalina que sientes cuando estás a apunto de hacer algo importante, algo que cambiará la forma de pensar de una persona, es por eso que sonrió y se sentía renovada, como una niña pequeña. Entienden? Bueno yo practicamente me sentiría así._

_Lamento cualquier error ortografico. Aveces no los veo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo. _

_Mercí beaucoup._


	10. Felicidad o tristeza, miedo o decepción

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO LUNA SONRÍE<strong>

C A P I T U L O X

_Felicidad o tristeza, miedo o decepción _

¿Por qué? Hace unos momento se sentía radiante ahora se sentía miserable.

— Luna… —la voz se le cortó, intentó hablar pero sólo salió un chillido. Luna Sollozó audiblemente.

» Luna… —llamó otra vez— Lo-lo siento —Y Ginevra Weasley perdió la batalla interna que llevaba consigo misma, era una batalla que lamentablemente no podía luchar, era como decir _No_ al destino.

La abrazó aun más fuerte.

Mientras tanto un castaño miraba la escena con frialdad, más internamente se sentía tan miserable. Él era responsable de la tristeza de aquella rubia. Hasta el se lo había dicho, sólo una bastardo lastimaría a Luna…

tenía a una madre que lo acogiera, y su padre era un maldito bastardo insufrible Mortífago y para acabarla, para acabala de una méndiga vez, ése idiota había acabado con la vida de su mujer, aquella dama que un día había jurado amar y como acto le había dado un niño en bendición... asquerosa serpiente repugnante, él mismo había apuñalado un trozo de alma del corazón de su hijo, con una de las mujeres que más importaban para Theodore, aquella mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes; pero no era unos ojos verdes cualquiera, sino era los más hermosos que había visto jamás. ¿Qué tiene de especial el verde? Es sólo un color, si acaso el violeta, pero ¿Verde? Bueno es que ese verde tenía algo que le irradiaba paz, felicidad, armonía... algo que había encontrado en Luna sólo que con cierto aire de locura. Por Merlín, la sonrisa de su madre, era la misma que Luna reflejaba aunque fueran de lo más distintas en la forma y dientes, sin embargo le transmitían los mismo sentimientos...

De verdad que se sentía como un completo imbécil miserable, el mismo había destruido lo que más le importaba ¿Por qué? Por beneficio propio, por placer a sentir algo que jamás encontraría en otro lugar.

Algunas veces odiaba tener una personalidad tan Slytherin: ambiciosos, egoístas, hambrientos de poder… después de todo era una serpiente y todo lo que hacía era para beneficio propio no fraternal.

_«__¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que pasara con los demás? Era egoísta, sólo se preocupaba por su bienestar y le importaba un comino el de otros, le era indiferente__ » _

Hasta Luna le había importado un comino, lo único que le importaba es que aquel brillo no desapareciera pero él mismo, maldita sea ¡Él mismo! Había matado la esperanza, había dejando en la penumbra la luz de sus ojos… en cierta manera él era como una vela más en sus ojos pero al ser Slytherin tenía más prestigio que las otras, Luna Lovegood se atrevía a confiar que_ Sí hay felicidad inclusive en los momentos más oscuros_, pero cuando la vela de Theodore Nott se extinguió entendió _ni_ _siquiera_ _en los momentos más oscuros la felicidad vendría a ti sí ya no había nada en que creer._

Y lamentablemente Luna y no tenía en que creer… y Nott lo sabía y más cuando se encontraba llorando junto su amiga pelirroja…

Nott de verdad era una bestia de las más ruines que existieran… ¿Qué clase de monstruo le quita la esperanza a alguien y más cuando es todo lo que le queda? Es casi como matar a alguien, o un beso de dementor, lo único que dejan es un cuerpo sin alma ¿De qué sirve un cuerpo sin alma? Absolutamente nada.

**OOO**

20 días vacaciones de Navidad. _«La felicidad o tristeza no es un estado de emoción ni depresión, es algo que nace en ti» _Nott anotó aquella frase en un trozo de pergamino un Lunes primero de diciembre. Se sentía más que nada irritado. Esa mañana se había levantado con el pie izquierdo. Para comenzar su despertador no había sonado, Draco Malfoy se había encargado de eso al reprocharle lo ruidoso que era, Nott le replicó que no lo iba a quitar, entonces el otro se encargó de apagarlo y así Theodore Nott perdió las primeras tres clases de la mañana contando el desayuno. Maldijo a Draco Malfoy.

Con un hambre voraz, se dio cuenta que sus "bocadillos de emergencia" habían desaparecido, después encontró las envolturas escondidas sobre las almohadas de Crabbe y Goyle. Esos malditos gordos comen como si se tratara de la última vez que lo harían y todavía se atrevían a burlarse de Ron Weasley, él al menos tenía decencia y no robaba comida de las cocinas o de otros.

Con el estómago vacío fue a la biblioteca adelantar el trabajo de la clase de transformaciones que había olvidado, pero entonces Romilda Vane, una chica de Gryffindor que era peor que Ginny Weasley en su infancia acerca de besarle los pie a Harry, hablaba cerca de él.

Todo lo que decía no tenía relevancia alguna, tonto y no había porque hablar tan alto en una biblioteca donde lo alumnos van a hacer sus tareas y no hablar acerca de Harry Potter y lo guapo que es.

Cerró el libro con tanta fuerza, guardó los tinteros, plumas y se llevó el pergamino junto su libro.

¡No podía tener paz!

Paso a un lado de Romilda Vane, la chica suspiró audiblemente al igual que las otras de sus compañeras. Según alcanzó a escuchar Nott, la morena había comentado lo guapo que era y que era una verdadera lástima que fuera Slytherin.

Fue a sus clases y dio gracias a que la hora de la comida llegara.

Lo primero que vio al entrar al comedor es que cientos de alumnos tenía en Quisquilloso en manos. Vio sonrisas de la parte de Gryffindor, algunas por Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y ceños fruncidos para Slytherins.

Se oían muchos murmullos. Hace mucho que no escuchaban el comedor tan ruidoso, la última vez fue cuando Dumbledore todavía vivía.

Alecto y Amycus Carrow, también leían es Quisquilloso. Sus manos se aferraban a aquella revista que en cualquier momentos sus uñas la atrevasarían. McGonagall se llevaba las manos a los labios al igual que los demás maestros.

Theodore Nott estaba seguro que algo malo ocurriría.

Caminó a su mesa con apatía y se sentó frente a Malfoy y Zabini. Ambos había dejado a un lado la revista. El tomó sus cubiertos y comenzó a tomar un poco de cada cosa.

La mirada Malfoy lo atravesó como una navaja, el levantó la vista y frunció el ceño hacia el rubio que junto con Zabini su semblante era acido.

— Ya leíste lo que el padre de esa Lunática escribió —y le lanzó la revista. Theodore Nott la tomó retirando un poco de comida de ella. El muy idiota la tiro sobre su plato.

Nuevamente el padre de Luna volvía a defender a Harry Potter. Nott negó varias veces… era de verdad estúpido seguir con esas publicaciones, podía mandarlo a matar en cuestión de días. Cuando terminó el artículo miró de soslayo a Luna. La chica estaba apartada de la sociedad en su mesa de Ravenclaw sin la revista del Quisquilloso. Era raro que la chica no cargara con ella… y la conciencia le remordió nuevamente.

— ¿Qué no… —Su pregunta quedó al aire cuando intentaba preguntar el porqué Lovegood defendí a Potter.

Alecto Carrow se levantaba de la mesa de profesores junto con su hermano. La mujer golpeó la mesa con ambos puños y gritó—: ¡Quién quiera que siga leyendo aquella basura me encargaré que pase todos los días de vacaciones en las mazmorras! —su rostro de puso rojo, Amycus miró a Luna Lovegoodcon una sonrisa de la más repugnante y estremecedora.

— ¡Lovegood! —Bramó Amycus. McGonagall se puso de pie inmediatamente.

— ¡No tienes ninguna autoridad de culpar a Lovegood! —apretó los labios formando una línea horizontal. Se puso tan rígida y lo apuntó con la varita en mano.

— ¡Tú _ya no tienes autoridad_ alguna en este colegio! ¿Haz olvidado quienes somos? —Replico Amycus.

— Unos Mortífagos sin duda alguna —el hombre torció una sonrisa ante la replica.

— Me alegra que entiendas la situación, pero me temo que me llevaré a la señorita Lovegood, tenemos una charla pendiente —Y Alecto Carrow rió sobre el comentario de su hermano. La mujer saboreó cada una de las palabras causándole placer.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver se llevan a Lovegood! —Bramó McGonagall.

Todo el comedor detuvo cualquier actividad para observar como discutían los dos Mortífagos con McGonagall. Lavender chilló llevándose las manos a los labios. Sabían perfectamente que la profesora estaba dispuesta a atacar a los Carrow, con o sin ayuda.

El pánico invadió a Luna de pies a cabeza. Se mordió el labio y jugueteó con sus manos. No tenía idea de que hacer.

Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abbott miraban a Luna alarmados. La rubia agachó su cabeza ocultando sus lágrimas con su melena.

Nott miró a Malfoy quien disfrutaba de la situación y aprovechaba para sacar algunas bromas junto con Blaise Zabini. Era fiesta en la mesa de Slytherin. Crabbe y Goyle sacaron sus varitas para mandar maldiciones al primer alumno de primer año que se cruzara corriendo sólo por plena diversión —aunque los profesores aun no entraran en combate aquelos gorilas ya estaban preparados—. Pansy Parkinson miraba con atención la pelea de los maestros con una sonrisa en los labios más que nada apoyando a los Carrow. Theodore Nott no sabía qué hacer. No veía a nadie de los amigos leones moverse para sacarla del comedor, si no lo hacían pronto los Carrow lo harían.

Acto seguido McGonagall lanzó el primero ataque.

Y el caos se desplomó. El profesorado se lavantó de sus asientos con varita en mano para proteger a McGonagall. Para su edad no debía estar confrontando aquellas peleas, así como el año pasado lograron aturdirla dejandola muy débil, tenía la posibilidad que ocurriera de nuevo. No había pasado un año, sólo meses desde aquel incidente. Ella no estaba en condiciones para batirse en duelo y mucho menos con Mortífagos expertos en Magia Oscura y con Snape de su parte. Oh, oh... pero McGonagall era Gryffindor y sus años de experiencia lo la limitarían a doblegarse por aquellos dos. Estando o no en condiciones ella pelearía.

Los alumnos gritaron. Ginny Weasley se levantó tomando ventaja de la situación, la distracción de los Carrow y la Brigada para sacar a Luna del comedor. La chica corrió con toda su fuerza seguida de Neville. Llegaron a la mesa de Raveclaw y Hannah Abbott ya le estaba tomando la muñeca a la rubia para sacarla. La pelirroja le envió una mirada de agradecimiento pero a la vez inquieta. Hannah salió corriendo con Luna detrás Ginny y Neville con las varitas en alto.

Los prefectos de cada casa trataban de poner orden, los de la Brigada de levantaron con sus varitas en manos y aturdían a cualquier que intentara algo en contra de los Carrow.

Theodore Nott aprovechó para abandonar el comedor junto con muchos alumnos guiados pos los prefectos.

Luna lloraba. Hannah la tenía tomada del brazo y junto con los otros dos Gryffindors la cuidaban para que llegara sana y salvo a la sala de menesteres. La única opción que tenían si no era posible que Luna ya no saliera del despacho de director jamás. La cólera de los Carrow jamás había alcanzado esos estándares. Los ojos de Alecto y Amycus destellaban llaman como de un fuego maldito, jamás se habían puesto así de eufóricos tanto que McGonagall se vio obligada a intervenir.

Nuevamente Ginny dio gracias de tener a una profesora como McGonagall, aquella mujer era una Gryffindor verdadero. La mano no le había temblado al amenazar a Amycus, tampoco la voz, si no fue de lo más segura y potente. Ni Ginny tenía el valor de hablar con tanta seguridad como lo había hecho McGonagall.

— ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos! —Chilló Hannah. Ginny y Neville iban varios pasos atrás cuidándole la espalda a la Ravenclaw— !A estas alturas ya deben saber que Luna desapareció! —Y era cierto. En el Comedor Malfoy fue el primero el alertar a todos los miembros que Luna, Ginny, Neville no se encontraban. No mencionó a Hannah puesto que nunca había intercambiado una palabra con la Hufflepuff y era muy posible que ni siquiera supiera de su existencia. Los Hufflepuff no tenían importancia para él, eran más que unos tontos que no tenían las cualidades de otras casas como la valentía de un Gryffindor, la inteligencia de un Ravenclaw o la astucia de un Slytherin; sólo eran un relleno.

Pronto las escaleras cambiaron de dirección apartando a las dos rubias de los Gryffindors. Ginny maldijo pero les ordenó seguir. Hannah tragó saliva tomando nuevamente el brazo de la Ravenclaw para seguir el camino. ¿Qué había hecho para que Merlín los castigara? Más bien ¿Qué había hecho Luna? No se merecía nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, sus acciones eran justas, luchaba por el bien y el mundo la castigaba llevándose lo que más la caracterizaba: ese aire soñador con pizca de locura e intriga. Hannah la tomaba fuerte del brazo, se guiaba por el primero camino que veía ignorando aquellos pasadizos secretos que le cortaría el plazo y que cierta persona había usaba esperando encontrarlas. Ya no era novedad que algunos supieran que los E.D se ocultaban en la sala de requerimientos, lo había hecho hace dos años ¿Por qué no lo harían ahora? Era un pregunta muy simple y muy obvia para un rubio que también la había usado hace —para ser exactos— año y meses reparando un armario. Sabía cómo usar perfectamente aquella habitación. Y el chico además de conocer el funcionamiento de aquella sala conocía Hogwarts como la palma de su mano. El año pasado se había tomado la molestia de poder explorarlo con toda libertad. _Draco Malfoy era tan astuto, tan perverso, tan Slytherin._

Hannah dejó ir una bocanada de aire. Su respiración estaba jadeante, al igual que la de su compañera que en todo en camino estuvo sollozando. La Hufflepuff no la reprendió, sabía que sufría y de alguna manera tenía que deja ir todo sentimiento de desasosiego, angustia que la indagaban.

Pisaron los últimos escalones del séptimo piso para por fin ir directo hacia la sala. Ambas chicas corrieron tanto como sus pies pudieron. Las dos melenas rubias volaban por los aireas hasta que algo las hizo tropezar desprendiéndolas varios metros sobre el aire para después aterrizar en una dolorosa caída. Una risa fría, amarga y nada sorna hizo eco por el pasillo. Hannah Abbott se maldijo de cuán mala suerte tenían ambas.

Rápidamente se pusieron de pie, Luna lloraba incontrolablemente y de nada servía si se encontraban en tales situaciones. Hannah sabía que una pelea se avecinaba y los reflejos como sentidos de la Ravenclaw estaban apagados y así no se podía batir en duelo, no servía de nada. Si ella antes pudo petrificar a Malfoy podía vencerlo ahora mismo.

— Vaya, Vaya —dijo en un arrastre de palabras, La Hufflepuff lo fulminó con la mirada mientras apretaba su varita en manos— Lunática y Abbott —vaya sí se sabía su apellido—. Llorar no te servirá de nada Lunática, estás plenamente jodida —el rubio rió ácidamente.

— No tanto como tú Malfoy, estás tanto como _Tú-sabes-quién_ —replicó satíricamente la tejón. Malfoy volvió a reír.

— Qué cobarde eres, ni su nombre puedes mencionar —dijo tajante el Slytherin.

— Procuro no ensuciar mi léxico con leguajes vulgares ni tabús —Luna se echó para atrás presa de pánico, Malfoy desvió la mirada de la Hufflepuff para mirar a la otra, sonrió burlonamente al ver como Luna se carcomía de miedo. Le hacía placer verla así, tan indefensa.

— _Los Traidores de Sangre van después de los Sangre Sucia_, Lovegood —Acto seguido lanzó un maleficio hacia ella. Luna alcanzó agacharse, aquel hechizó le paso por unos centímetros de su cabeza.

— ¡Dejaras de ser una serpiente! _¡Expelliarmus! _—Malfoy lo bloqueó— ¡Luna! —La chica temblaba de pies a cabeza— ¡Corre! —Malfoy al oír esto no dudo en volver atacar a Luna. Hannah hizo lo posible por tratar de protegerla usando _protegos. _

Cada intento de aturdir a Malfoy para que Luna escapara quedaba corto, él muy imbécil tenía buenos reflejos de Mortífago que la enfermaban y exasperaban.

— _¡DESMAIUS! ¡LEVICORPUS! ¡EXPELLIARMUS!_ —la chica repetía cada uno de los hechizos que eran bloqueados por Malfoy. Había dos cosas buenas en eso, El Slytherin estaba tan ocupado en protegerse que Luna tenía fácilmente el camino libre para huir. Sí Malfoy la intentaba atacar le daría de lleno un hechizo de Abbott.

» ¡Por Merlín, corre Luna! —Bramó y siguió con sus intentos de aturdirlo. Malfoy frunció el ceño, estaba entre la espada y la piedra. Aquella rubia salió como rayo hacia la habitación.

» ¡Vamos Malfoy, estamos en duelo, no te distraigas! _¡DESMAIUS!_

— _¡SECTUSEMPRA!_ —Hannah se tiró al suelo mientras que aquella maldición le pasaba justo 10 centímetros de su espalda. Se levantó para aturdirlo. Malfoy salió desprendido hacia atrás para luego recobrarse y lanzar a la chica varios metros atrás.

**OOO**

Luna Lovegood corría presa del pánico, no lograba dar con aquella habitación. Sabía que estaba en un pared y frente a esa pared había un pasillo con ventanales que lo diferenciaba de los otros más no daba con aquel pasillo, caminaba en circulo y varias veces pasó enseguida de las escaleras que dan hacia la clase de Adivinación. La chica gruñía, gemía, pataleaba y golpeaba las paredes pero ninguna era la correcta.

Alguien le tomó la muñeca. La chica se estremeció al sentir un tacto cálido contra su piel fría, cerró los ojos con temor a encontrarse con una bestia, al abrirlos no vio nada más que unos ojos cálidos Hazel con toques verdosos, una cabello ondulado castaño claro y su semblante de indiferencia, era Theodore Nott, _aquel bastardo que la había destruido._

Luna apartó rápidamente su mano de la suya en un brusco movimiento, miró al chico con desdén algo que jamás había hecho ni siquiera a Draco Malfoy. Él castaño sintió como se revolvía su estómago en un ataque de conciencia. Negó varias veces, no quería sentirse culpable ni miserable aunque claramente ya se sentía.

Vio los ojos de Luna enrojecidos e inundados en lágrimas y la fulminante mirada que le enviaba. ¿Cuándo iba entender los ceños fruncidos ni los desprecios iba acorde su personalidad?

Luna retrocedió varios pasos, el castaño respingó y volvió a tomar su mano haciendo presión sobre ella. No se atrevía a mirarla más a los ojos pero era algo que no podía evitar, quería saber si todavía quedaba algo de la _vieja Luna_ sobre ellos. La chica con su otra mano trato de apartarlo peor era inútil, Nott aunque fuera un enclenque tenía más fuerza que ella y Luna se encontraba algo desnutrida.

**N/A:** _Espero que les haya gustado. Corregí esto, le agregué y quité para que quedara a mi perfección. Gracias por los inbox de las recomendaciones. La verdad son un poco melosas pero las veré a su tiempo, o si estoy realmente aburrida. Sí no te gustan als historias triste esta será la primera que amarás. _

_como en cada capitulo pongo reflexión lo haré en este. Como verás nott ya se siente culpable pero ese orgullo de todo Slytherin y Gryffindor lo no deja. Además su actitud no ayuda para nada. Él muy había intentado hablar con Luna, disculparse o algo por el estilo, no, solamente se la pasó pensando y pensado en lo que había perdido pero sin hacer nada para recuperarlo. Después viene lo de los Carrow, esta parte me gusta porque es el artículo del padre de Luna. Nuevamente intentó mantenerse fiel a la linea, que más da sin los mortífagos lo mataban, él seguiría fiel a la causa aunque muriera por ello. Es por eso que escribió y se disculpo acerca de lo anterior escrito. Como la revista supuestamente ya había sido tomado bajo el régimen ya podía leerse con libertad, no como antes, si te veían con la revista eras mandado inmediatamente con los Carrow a discutir sobre el asunto de a quien ser fiel, pero como el Sr. Lovegood a escrito sin avisar del contenido fue enviado, Pero que no revisan e interceptan el correo? Sí, lo hacen pero como los mortífagos pensaban que Lovegood había cambiado de parecer no les pareció necesario revisarlo y es por eso que llegó a manos de muchos alumnos. La batalla que se da entre los maestros y los Carrow me gusta. Después vemos que Ginny y los demás sacan a Luna. Pero No se fue... seguro pensaste que por cobarde o tal vez no, pero ya vez lo que pasó. Quise poner otra pelea por me pareció conveniente, es que acaso llegar a la sala de menesteres iba a ser así de sencillo? ha! por supuesto que no, tenía que poner un obstaculo para que Nott encontrara a Luna sola y desprotegida e intentar hacer un acercamiento o las paces... _

**El siguiente capitulo será bueno, podrás leer algo entre Nott y Luna así que de verdad espero su reviews. No tenía intención de subir hasta no ver un review más y está vez lo cumpliré.**

Bien, adiós. Thank you very much! lo aprecio demasiado.


	11. Sala de Menesteres

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO LUNA SONRÍE<strong>

C A P I T U L O XI

_Sala de Menesteres_

Luna retrocedió varios pasos, el castaño respingó y volvió a tomar su mano haciendo presión sobre ella. No se atrevía a mirarla más a los ojos pero era algo que no podía evitar, quería saber si todavía quedaba algo de la _vieja Luna_ sobre ellos. La chica con su otra mano trato de apartarlo peor era inútil, Nott aunque fuera un enclenque tenía más fuerza que ella y Luna se encontraba algo desnutrida.

— Suéltame por favor —pidió la chica en voz baja. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que la escuchó hablar? Su tono fue sombrío, frío y temeroso.

— Voy ayudarte, eso es lo que intento —apartó su mirada y jaló de ella más no se movió, trató de resistirse.

— La última vez que lo dijiste terminaste por traicionarnos —dijo con mortal veneno en sus palabras aunque seguía conservando aquel tono bajo,sereno, seco pero mortal. Nott se detuvo al oír sus palabras, ese malestar le regresó justo en la boca de estómago.

— Hay cosas que mejor es no hablar si no sabe él porqué —impugnó secamente.

— También es malo no cumplir con promesas —refutó verazmente y desdén.

— ¡Por Merlín Luna! ¡Intento hacerlo! —Ella forcejeó. Las lágrimas se le resbalaban aunque ella tratara de impedirlo y cada minuto, cada segundo él se sentía más miserable.

» Te lo dije: me has convertido en un traidor a la sangre, ¿Por qué? es algo que no puedo explicarte. Necesitas de mi ayuda como yo de la tuya, no puedes negarlo —La volvió a jalar.

— Yo no necesito ayuda… estoy bien con lo que tengo —¡por Merlín! Esas no eran palabras de ella.

— No te queda absolutamente nada, Lovegood. Somos dos seres incompletos que se necesitan del uno al otro para sobrevivir. No niegues algo que sabes perfectamente es verdad —Luna le sostuvo la mirada con cierto toque retador.

— Estoy bien lo que tengo —volvió a repetir. Nott rió con sorna.

Él necesitaba de ella, era lo único en la tierra que le hacía paz, tranquilidad, que no todo estaba tan jodido, y ella aunque no lo admitiera necesitaba de él del mismo modo que el la necesitaba. Antes de que la traicionara ella se sentía segura ¿Quién no se sentiría a salvo cuando tienes a tu lado a un Slytherin? Como ya he dicho, lo Slytherins tenía alto prestigio para el nuevo régimen, Slytherins con sangre pura, mucho mejor.

— Sí así fuera el caso no estaría tan marginada por el régimen —Luna Lovegood se quedó se palabra alguna. ¿Pero que hacía? ¿Confiar en él? ¿Quién le aseguraba que saldría bien? Ya había cometido el error una vez, no lo haría dos veces y si algo dicen es que: des los errores se aprenden.

— Yo no quiero tú ayuda, gracias —Nott carraspeó. Si no aceptaba su ayuda la obligaría.

La jaló del brazo. Luna comenzó a forcejear mientras que él Slytherin al arrastraba directo a la sala de menesteres. Ya estaba harto, siempre tenían que estar desconfiando de su palabra por que era Slytherin. Ya había demostrado mucho, la había ayudado centenares de veces y la única que vez que falló aquella rubia de desbordaba en un mar de soledad y desahucia. Era ridículo, la gente no todo el tiempo estaría ahí cuando más lo necesitaras, uno tiene que saber a defenderse, a no depender de nadie, ni de nada; pero era una lástima que Theodore Nott si dependía de alguien y ese alguien ni quería dirigirle la palabra, mirarlo a los ojos y mucho menos aceptar la ayuda que le brindaba, lo único que recibía de ella era un menosprecio que nadie había recibido de ella y eso dolía, dolía mucho.

Luna abandonó cualquier otro intento de liberación de la mano de Nott, era inútil que lo intentara, ya había desperdiciado mucha fuerza en eso y no veía productivo seguir haciéndolo. Tal como lo prometió Nott, la llevó frente a aquella pared e inmediatamente comenzó a formarse una pared de hierro negra con acabados sobre ella. Ahí estaba, la Sala de Menesteres. La chica abrió las puertas para mostrar una habitación enorme con todo lo necesario para mantener ocultos a más de veinte personas. Tenía todas las necesidades desde baños, camas, un espacio en donde entrenar, etc. Era impresionante lo que aquella habitación podía transformar en un desesperado intento de corazón.

El chico dudó un poco en entrar pero lo hizo, siguió aquella rubia mientras que tras él la puerta se desdibujaba.

Luna Lovegood no lo dirigió la mirada. La chica se fue hacia el comedor donde tomó una manzana roja y se la llevó a los labios ignorando le presencia del joven Slytherin. Él otro de muy mal humor observando la actitud que tomaba la Ravenclaw refunfuñaba en silencio. Qué inmadura solía ser Luna. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró mortalmente como si se tratara de una serpiente mirando al ratón. Sin embargo ni una señal. Luna Lovegood estaba empeñada a ignorar aquella serpiente.

— ¡Por Merlín, Luna! ¡No puedes seguir ignorándome! —refutó con ira él Slytherin, la chica lo miró por el rabillo para seguir ingiriendo la manzana. Él gruñó.

» ¡Es patético! ¡Todo esto es patético y lo sabes Lovegood! —él chico gritó. Luna sintió como la ira la corroía. ¡Claro que no era patético!

— Es más patético creer en algo que ni tú mismo crees —soltó la chica. Nott arqueó la ceja suspicazmente.

— ¿Y qué es lo que no creo? —se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva. Luna Lo miró a los ojos con resentimiento.

— Que no es patético.

— Por favor. ¿No es patético estar escondiéndose como ratas? O ¿No poder salir sin que los Carrow estén tras sus talones? ¿Seguir aguantando cientos de maldiciones por una causa que tardará años? Y si es que Potter no muere —La rubia sonrió amargamente.

— Yo no le veo lo patético, Theodore, todo lo contrario.

— ¿Y qué hay acerca de la revista? —Luna sintió como si se hubiera tragado algo terriblemente amargo— de la noche a la mañana tú padre le es fiel a la causa y al día siguiente no, después lo es nuevamente ¿Es qué los Mortífagos ya lo amenazaron? —Nott rió con un sarcasmos tan acido—. Te dije que lo que hacían era estúpido —Luna tembló. Sintió humedecerse sus ojos, se mordió el labio inferior evitando que cualquier otra lágrima cayera. Pero él había dado justo en el clavo, había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

Ella ya estaba lidiando mucho con lo de su padre, temía todos los días por él desde que salvó aquella niña de primer año, cuando los Carrow la torturaron junto con Ginny y después a ella por individual. Le había advertido que si no hablaba con su padre acerca de aquellos estúpidos artículos que escribían tomarían medidas muy serias. Luna le envió una carta en su idioma secreto que tenían para que las cartas no fueran entendibles al ser interceptadas, pero el Sr. Lovegood despreocupadamente le contestó que no había problema, el podía arreglárselas, no había porque preocuparse. Esto dejó un poco más tranquila a Luna, pero la segunda vez fue cuando entró en crisis, después venía aquel idiota a confinarle confianza para después traicionarla, luego de unos días la revista de su padre le llegó por lechuza lo cual fue tan extraño, no solía llegarle la revista por lechuza. Ella la revisó ya de pésimo y abatido humor para encontrarse con un artículo que iba totalmente en contra de lo que cría y luchaba… si su padre había abandonado la causa… ¿Por qué ella seguía en pie? Ya había estado pensando en retirarse pero no lo hacía, seguía pensando que todavía había alguna buena razón para seguir, que no todo el mundo estaba tan podrido como parecía pero la revista, la revista que su padre escribía, su favorita conspiraba en contra de Harry ¿En serio seguía habiendo alguna buena razón por la cual seguir? No. Definitivamente no. Jamás creyó que llegaría a pensar así. Ahora hoy, le llegó la revista a sus manos al igual que a muchos estudiantes y vio con cierto horror el artículo: _100 razones por la cual creer en Harry Potter. _No quiso leer el artículo, se mantuvo cabizbaja revolviendo su desayuno esperando su hora con el verdugo puesto que los Carrow ya leían el artículo. Se sintió terriblemente condenada. Comenzó a llorar desoladamente cubriéndose con su largo platinado y enmarañado cabello… su padre sí que estaría en problemas… él era lo único que le quedaba. Ya no tenía ni una madre… y estaba a unas pulgadas de quedarse sin padre ¿Y qué haría? ¿Con quién iría? Seguía siendo menor de edad, terminaría en un orfanato en en manos de algún familiar lejano… puesto que su familiar no era muy grande, era chiquita y humilde.

Sin saber cuándo Luna Lovegood estaba hecha una mar de lágrimas. El corazón de Nott se paralizó al ver tan desgarradora escena que no sólo lo hiso sentir miserable si no cobarde ¿Qué clase de hombre hacía llorar a una mujer? Sí algo había escuchado, una cita Muggle y aunque detestara admitirlo, era buena: _A una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa._ Él era una hombre respetuoso, caballero e inteligente pero tenía la sangre tan pesada como cualquier Slytherin cegado por el poder y la astucia. Se reprendió mentalmente, Luna hacía que su lado sensible fluyera. Se maldijo.

Se acercó a la rubia, estiró sus brazos para intentar abrazarla y remediar su error pero ella se apartó. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir aquella fría presencia, aquel reptil acechándola que no tuvo de otra más que alejarse de ella… ya no se sentía segura. Nott sintió esto como un gancho al hígado. La miró con suplica. Ella con el mentón levantado, mirando hacia el techo mientras que algunas lágrimas luchaban por huir.

Carraspeó. Luna Lovegood era imposible. Esas actitudes no le asentaban nada bien, ya se lo había mentalmente. Extrañaba a esa Luna tan Lunática.

Asió su muñeca con algo de rudeza. No reprendió un gemido. Él la atrajo hacia él abrazándola como hace unas semanas lo había hecho. Sintió como aquella rubia se ponía rígida e intentaba salir del encierro pero Nott lo la dejaría ir. Haría todo lo posible porque aquella paz le fuera devuelta y si tenía que abrazar a Lovegood, lo haría, ya que ella era importante para Nott. El chico sintió como su camisola blanca se mojaba con sus sollozos, era fría, extremadamente fría al tacto de su piel, le escocía pero era placentero y relajante. Nuevamente besó su cabellera. Alcanzó a distinguir aquel olor que tanto le fascinaba, ese insólito olor a duraznos mesclado con cerveza de mantequilla. Unos segundos después Luna Lovegood se había relajado por completo. Ya no era el Nott que le dio la espalda si no aquel Nott le tendió la mano.

¡Maldición! ¡Tenía ganas de disculparse! No, no, y no. Él no tenía ninguna intención de disculparse, se lo había dicho así como también se había dicho que no estaba arrepentido de haber hecho lo que hiso, sin embargo lo estaba _"lo estaba no por traicionar a 17 miembros del E.D sino por dañar a Luna Lovegood". _Se mordió aquella lengua de serpiente que tenía, apretó los ojos y dejó ir una bocanada de aire. Se separó de ella para contemplar su semblante, un semblante con ojos llorosos, rojos; cortes por las mejillas, labios partidos, sin color alguno; y una Luna pálida como la nieve.

— Luna… —Los ojos de Luna brillaron por una milésima de segundo que afortunadamente el chico logró captar. ¿Cómo no iba a reconocer ese brillo? Por Merlín. Luna sabía lo que Nott tenía por planeado decirle, no pudo negar sentir compasión—. Yo… de verdad e-est… —Y la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres se abrió dejando ver a una Ginny Weasley totalmente desarreglada, sudorosa, cabello enmarañado, cortes en el rostro junto con Hannah, y Neville Longbottom luciendo la misma un mismo aspecto. Theodore Nott se maldijo por dos razones, una: no se había disculpado de Luna. Dos: aquellos dos los hostigarían.

— ¡TÚ QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, SERPIENTE INMUNDA! —Ginny fue la primera encarar a Nott. Él chico la fulminó con la mirada ignorando la varita de Ginny que iba directo a su pecho.

— Baja esa varita Weasley —pidió.

— No tienes nada que hacer aquí, largo —demandó Neville completamente furioso alzando su varita. Hannah lo miró con resentimiento con varita en alto.

— ¿Estás bien Luna, ésta serpiente no te hiso nada? —Ginny preguntó. Miró el semblante de su amiga. La pelirroja gruñó suponiendo que Nott la había herido de cualquier forma que se había desbordado al llanto.

» ¡TÚ! —bramó Ginny sin ningún deje de intimidación ni cordura.

— Sinceramente Theodore, no veo razón alguna por la cual estés aquí… —intervino Hannah. La chica avanzó unos pasos hasta estar al menos un metro y medio del Slytherin— ¿Es qué acaso vienes ayudar para después largarte sin deje alguno? —inquirió ácidamente, a defensa propia le frunció el ceño.

— No es de tu incumbencia Abbott —dijo lacónicamente.

— Por supuesto que lo es, culebrita —lazó una carcajada mordazmente.

La rubia se encaminó hacia Luna quine permanecía quieta abrazándose a sí misma como si eso le brindara protección alguna. Abbott acarició su brazo para después pasarlo hasta su hombro contrario. Juntó su cabeza con la de ella y le susurró unas cuantas palabras a las que solo la Ravenclaw asentía y negaba. Instintivamente miró a Theodore acusadoramente, resopló combando que aquella serpiente no había encajado los colmillos sobre su amiga.

— Sólo por esta vez estás de suerte. Ahora haznos el favor de irte con lo poco que te queda de dignidad —sentenció Hannah. Ginny quién seguía apuntándolo avanzó hasta él para encajarla en su espalda sin remuerdo. El chico gruño. Ella no dejaría de encajarla hasta que avanzara.

Él no quería irse sin disculparse, él no quería irse porque significaba abandonarla, él simplemente no quería irse por ella. Resignado a la situación se vio obligado a abandonar la sala y así él chico vio como las puertas se desfiguraban frente así hasta desaparecer.

_« Estúpida Weasley y Abbott» _pensó el chico con rabia.

¿Por qué los Weasley tenían que ser siempre entrometidos? La comadreja siempre andaba rebuscando junto con Potter que hacer, ya sea en los planes de Malfoy, salvando a alguien, Quiddicth, etc., pero siempre estaba al pendiente en donde meter sus narices donde no eran llamadas, y la Weasley entre él y Luna. ¡Por fin iba a pedirle perdón! Y para Nott el disculparse de algo es que había hecho algo tan estúpido, vergonzoso del cual su conciencia no lo dejara tranquilo ¡Y mira que era Slytherin! Y por lo general aquellas serpientes no tenían escrúpulos y no de molestaban en pedir disculpas de nada, así como una serpiente no se remuerde al atacar a su presa… todo es por instinto, naturaleza. ¡Pero como quiera! Él estaba arrepentido, ya era mucho verla en un estado profundo de depresión que ni siquiera sus amigos leoncitos podían despertar.

Golpeó una pared. Sintió el ardor abrazar sus nudillos. Sabía que no vería a Luna por mucho tiempo, los Carrow la iba a querer estar cazando… y las clases… creo que a estas alturas valía un reverendo pepino lo que pasara ya con los estudios, lo que importaba ahora era la sobrevivencia, como si se tratara de animales.

**OOO**

— ¡Demonios! —exclamó Neville. Él chico se llevó las manos a la cara mientras se paseaba una y otra vez por la habitación. El semblante de las tres chicas era miedo. Hasta Ginny tenía miedo.

— No podemos estar aquí por mucho… Ellos saben que nos ocultábamos aquí para entrenar en secreto, no dudarán en pensar que lo estamos haciendo de nuevo. Malfoy me lo dijo. Además verán que Luna no está y… —Ginny se puso de pie bastante molesta.

— ¡QUIERES CALLARTE HANNAH! —Bramó la Weasley— lo último que necesitamos son preocupaciones, ¡Gracias! —la chica se encogió de hombros mirando al suelo totalmente arrepentida, después murmuró un bajo pero audible _«Lo siento». _

¡Dios mío! Era verdad, Malfoy se lo había dicho en la cara y ese hurón no tardaría en informar a los Carrow. ¿Cómo es que no le había aplicado un hechizo desmemoralizante? Ganas no le hacían falta a la joven Hufflepuff pues aquel canalla se saldría con la suya. Malfoy no se detendría ¿Qué otra cosa podía detenerlo si no recibía alardes y halagos por acciones? Nada, absolutamente nada. ¡Y Theodore Nott! ¡Por Merlín! Se le había olvidado tomar precauciones.

— ¡Qué vamos a hacer con Nott! —exclamó la chica. Ginny dio un salto, Neville abrió los ojos y Luna se estremeció.

— Me preocupa más aquel hurón de Malfoy —dijo ácidamente Ginny.

— ¿Habrá alguna maldición que le impida hablar? —inquirió Neville después soltó una bocanada.

— Sí revisamos en la biblioteca tal vez encontremos uno —dijo Hannah, la chica quería dar una solución rápida al problema pues las facciones de luna se había ensombrecido.

— ¡Sí claro y que después la estúpida Brigada nos case! —Ironizó ácidamente Ginny Weasley sin antes poner los ojos en blanco y cruzarse de brazos a la defensiva.

— ¡Sólo trataba de ayudar! —chilló Hannah bastante molesta.

— ¡No estamos llegando a un punto congruente! —Neville se interpuso entre aquellas pues comenzaban a mandarse miradas bastante cáusticas—. Además sólo faltan 20 días para vacaciones de Navidad… podemos mantenernos a salvo…

— ¡Tengo una idea! —La mirada de Hannah se alumbró. Después de haber mirado a Ginny tan agriamente se le vino un plan.

» Podemos usar encantamientos protectores… ¿Alguien de ustedes es bueno el encantamientos? —Ginny y Neville se miraron. Era una idea perfecta. Así si irrumpía el aula tal como lo había hecho hace dos años no podrían verlos puesto que aquellos encantamientos los mantenía invisibles, así como los encantamientos que se usaban para el anonimato del castillo.

— Bueno… no somos tan buenos pero tan poco tan malos —dijo Ginny.

— ¿Qué tal Luna? —Y Luna dejó ir suspiro totalmente abatido.

— No funcionará… Se necesita mucha fuerza mental… y lamentablemente Luna tiene la cabeza en todos lados menos aquí…

— Eso no sería una novedad —Sonrió tristemente la pelirroja al igual que sus compañeros.

— Recomiendo hacerlo ahora… si somos tres fruncirá muy bien, Todo lo que tienen que decir es: _Protego Horribilis, Protego Totalum, Salvo Hexia…_ ¿Me siguen? —La rubia dijo cuando alzaba su varita para comenzar con los hechizos. Asintieron y comenzaron.

Hannah sabía que Malfoy no dejaría así las cosas, era una serpiente consumida, no había nada bueno en él, todo estaba podrido ¿Y por qué no los delataría? ¡Es Malfoy de quien hablamos! Además los últimos enfrentamientos con él no le han terminado muy satisfactorios y como toda serpiente busca su venganza. Hannah se había batido en duelo con él una vez con ayuda de Ginny y Neville —esto fue cuando hace unos momentos—. En fin, ya se habían batido en duelo con él pero lamentablemente él había salido perdiendo ¿Por qué no iba a delatarlos? Era un plan perfecto si quería vengarse.

En caso de que lo hiciera —que era muy seguro— ¿Qué harían? Bueno las protecciones que había puesto no iban a servir de mucho porque los Carrow son difíciles de engañar, sin decir que son amantes de las Artes Oscuras, de inmediato se darían cuenta sobre el encantamiento. Si Malfoy les había dado la ubicación, de repente ya no están muy a sabiendas que nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse de los terrenos de Hogwarts es claramente evidente que han hecho algo para ocultarse en la sala.

Hannah también pensó en aplicarse un encantamiento camuflaje o de invisibilidad por si la barrera que había puesto no les era suficiente, pero también cabía la posibilidad que con un simple _Finite incantatem_ los descubrieran.

Los cuatros chicos estaban juntos a la chimenea tratando calentarse mientras esperaban a que llegara la hora. Ninguno había dicho ninguna palabra, tampoco se miraban, sólo se dejaban consumir por la placentera sensación del calor abrasando su piel. Sus suspiros eran tan audibles pero ninguno le tomaba atención, estaban sumisos en sus propios pensamientos.

**N/A:** Bueno, este es el capitulo. No estoy segura de esos encantamientos, aunque como ya se que la sala de requerimientos de convierte en lo que más necesitas... ellos tambíen pudieron pensar en que no queiren ser encontrados y la sala haria que no se convirtieran en eso... bueno, corregieré esa parte antes de que me digas algo. Por que demonios Hannah les dice que hagan encantamientos proctectores? Bueno la chica no sabe muy bien como funciona, así como Ginny, Luna. En el Libro dicen algo parecido, no recuerdo bien pero lo que sí es que Ginny les dice que Neville es el unico que sabe como funciona al 100% la sala. Sólo le lo digo antes de que me digas, o puede que me equivocara en otra cosa, si lo hice dime, estaré agradecida.

No les dio coraje? Digo Theodore Nott se iba a disculpar y llega Ginny y los demás! hahahaah! Sí lo sé soy una maldita :DDDD pero vamos el chico no se puede disculpar así de la nada tienen que pasar cosas no? Además sólo por serpiente venenosa y haber hehco sufrir a Luna merece el tambíen sufrimiento! Sí, me leí el libro _Por qué los hombres aman a las Cabronas?_ y ahora me he convertido en más! Hahaha deberían leerlo es tal cual debes tratarlo. No todo de lo tienes que dar en bandeja de plata, que sufran y que sepan lo que vale! sómos muejeres y valemos oro y estamos de acuerdo que para sacar oro de las minas debes de esforzarte mucho, bueno es una cosa parecida. Sooo, así por a tratar a Theodore, que sufra!

Viste la actitud de Luna. Si lo sé, no concuerda con lo que ella hubiera hecho así como tampoco concuerda que hubiera caido en depresión. En mi fic Luna está deprimida por todo lo que está pasando y a mí opinión es así como ella hubiera actuado. Indiferente hacia Nott, no aceptando su ayuda, tratandolo mal. Es que se lo merece después de todo lo que le hizo a Luna, se lo merece y mucho más. Tampoco me quise pasar, no puce nada de que Luna lo insultara diciendo maldita serpiente venenosa, porque ahí si ya no hubiera concordado con la actitud serena de la chica. **Están de acuerdo conmigo, cierto?**

Él siguiente capitulo estará mucho mejor. Sí te gusto este el otro te encantará.

Estoy totalmente enojada. Esos MTV awards! Todo se lo ganó Twilight! yo quería que ganara Harry Potter. O sea Emma Watson perdió lo de mejor actriz! Sinceramente no se lo merecían peusto que la peliculas de HP está mucho mejor hechas, el prosupuesto es alto, ganancias buenas, buenosactores, etc. Pero es por popularidad...

Adios, tengo que irme a unas estupidas clases que odio con todo mi ser. Hasta luego. Lo podía irme sin dejar este capitulo. Espero legar y ver sientos de reviews como la otra vez. Enserio que MUCHAS GRACIAS JAMÁS HABÍAN VISTO TANTOS REVIEWS EN UN DÍA! ME HICIERON DE VERDAD EN DÍA! ENCANTADA LEO SUS HISTORIAS. DE HECHO ESO HICE AYER PERO NO DEJE REVIEWS, LO HARÉ AHORA!

GRACIAS DE VERDAD. Paola tu reviews me encantaron


	12. Brigada Inquisitorial

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO LUNA SONRÍE<strong>

C A P I T U L O XII

_Brigada Inquisitorial_

Hannah también pensó en aplicarse un encantamiento camuflaje o de invisibilidad por si la barrera que había puesto no les era suficiente, pero también cabía la posibilidad que con un simple _Finite incantatem_ los descubrieran.

Los cuatros chicos estaban juntos a la chimenea tratando calentarse mientras esperaban a que llegara la hora. Ninguno había dicho ninguna palabra, tampoco se miraban, sólo se dejaban consumir por la placentera sensación del calor abrasando su piel. Sus suspiros eran tan audibles pero ninguno le tomaba atención, estaban sumisos en sus propios pensamientos. Y las horas fueron pasando.

Ginny Weasley pensaba en lo que pasaría, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenían que esperar? Una hora más, dos tal vez, ¡Diablos! Estaba tan nerviosa. Sólo esperaba que McGonagall junto con los demás maestros estuvieran tan ocupados con los Carrow para que así Malfoy no tuviera oportunidad alguna de decir sobre su escondite. Después estaba ese bastardo de Theodore Nott. No podía confiar en él al cien por ciento. ¿Cuál era su finalidad con ayudar a Luna? ¿Qué demonios ganaba? Ya la había engañado ¿Por qué de nuevo? Bueno no dos veces, era más una posibilidad.

Hannah pensaba en su familia, 20 días más y vacaciones de Navidad pero… sabía que no podía volver… por su seguridad. Era mestiza por lo tanto su madre corría peligro… quería verla, abrazarla, besarle las mejilla y llorar junto ella lamentándose del terrible año que estaba pasando en Hogwarts… Pero no podía llegar a casa… además porque sus padres le había dicho que ella estaba más segura en Hogwarts que en casa y lamentablemente tenían razón.

Luna Lovegood pensaba igualmente en familia, más en su padre. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa, ver ese cuerno que su padre había comprado, ¡Merlín! Era la prueba de que si existían. Además la réplica de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Hace unos meses su padre le había mandado una carta diciéndole que lo que estaba haciendo, ella se puso tan feliz, tanto ella como su padre admiraban a Rowena. Después sus pensamientos pasaron a Theodore Nott. Era tan confuso, no sabía lo que pretendía. Varias veces la había ayudado y luego le daba la espalda y de nuevo la ayudaba. Enserio que quería saber que pasaba por su cabeza, ya no sabía qué hacer, si confiar en él o seguir como antes, indiferente y dolida… él la había ayudado a llegar a salvo hacia la Sala de Menesteres, después la consoló con un abrazo que al principio se resistía pero al notar esa tranquilidad y seguridad que le aportó en ese instante dejó de resistirse; sintió como él le besaba la cabellera y aspiraba el olor de su Shampoo hecho de duraznos dirigibles que su padre plantaba en el jardín; él intentó decirle algo de suma importante, lo sabía por el tono que había empleado sin embargo Ginny, Neville y Hannah irrumpieron el Salón en un mal momento y él Slytherin se vio obligado a irse.

Y ella no quería que se fuera… no sin antes saber que es lo que quería decirle… pero ella misma sabía que no lo volvería a ver durante días quizás semanas.

Ninguna de ellas se percató que Neville se levantó de su asiento, él chico comenzó a explorar el lugar revisando que estuviera bien a las condiciones que ellos necesitaban. Sí ahí estaba un comedor pequeño para cuatro personas, cuatro camas, dos baños (mujeres y hombres), un lugar en donde entrenar, una sala frente a una gran chimenea que era donde las chicas estaban, espejos por todos lados como si fuera paredes... Si tan sólo hubiera un pasadizo por el cual escapar de vez en cuando, uno que los llevara lejos de Hogwarts cuando lo necesitaran, uno donde pudieran abastecerse de comida sin llamar a los elfos, todo esto lo pensó el chico mientras se frotaba la barbilla cuando de pronto comenzó aparecer un hueco en la pared lo suficientemente grande como para que el atravesara un poco arrastras. ¡Merlín! ¡Era la Sala de menesteres/Requerimientos, la Sala la cual se convierte en tus necesidades, la cual aparece con el más desesperado deseo de corazón! ¡Ese túnel seguro que los llevaba fuera de Hogwarts!

— ¡Ginny, Hannah, Luna! —Gritó el chico con cual emoción— ¡Vengan rápido, es importante! —Las chicas al oír sus gritos salieron de su trance para reunirse. Tenía que ser muy importante pues nada interesante estaba ocurriendo y lo único que podía ser era que los Carrow estaban infiltrándose en su escondite pero las tres sabían que no era cierto pues ya se habrían dado cuenta y la necesidad de advertir era innecesaria.

— ¡Qué ocurre! —Ginny habló alarmada cuando llegó a su lado. Neville hizo una señal hacia el túnel que recién se había formando.

— ¿Dónde salió _eso? _—Preguntó Hannah frunciendo el ceño. Murmuró un hechizo para iluminar el interior del túnel. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

» ¿Cómo apareció? —Volvió a preguntar.

— ¡Es la sala! Ella te dá lo que necesitas y esto es justo lo que necesitamos, un pasaje dónde podamos escapar cada vez que lo necesitemos ¡Cómo ahora! —Las tres sonrieron hasta Luna.

— ¿Ya sabes a dónde conduce, Neville? —Preguntó suavemente Luna.

— No. Pero podemos averiguarlo. Sabemos que Malfoy no tardará en llegar, debemos entrar e ir al final del túnel —Neville echó una última hojeada.

— Yo creo que debemos tapar el túnel… ¿Qué tal ese cuadro? —Señaló Hannah un cuadro el cual estaba colgado arriba de la chimenea. Ginny lo hizo levitar hasta traerlo al alcance de los cuatro. Ahí había una mujer de edad avanzada vistiendo un gran vestido largo color perla así destacando lo blanca y fina que era su piel. Miró con cierta arrogancia y superioridad al cuarteto.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó con elegancia, después se abanicó.

— Hola… Buena dama —Neville dijo. Él chico tuvo que morderse un poco para no reír, sí lo hacía aquella mujer se ofendería.

— Buenas noches mi buen caballero… presumo que son noches ¿No es así? —La mujer habló y se abanicó de nuevo.

— Presume bien. ¿Podíamos pedirle un favor, si no es mucha molestia? —La dama les echó una mirada acusadora. Miró a Hannah que se mantenía sería pero en el fondo quería reír, Ginny la miraba acusadoramente y Luna con sinceridad. La dama cerró los ojos y suspiró con cansancio.

— Adelante.

— Necesitamos de su ayuda. Nos estamos ocultando de los Carrow ¿Supongo que sabe a quienes me refiero, no es así? —La dama asintió—. Ellos vendrán aquí en un par de horas más o menos… ¿Ve ese túnel? —La dama asintió nuevamente y se abanicó—. Necesitamos que este invisible, que no puedan verlo. Es ahí donde usted entra. Con su permiso, la colocaremos justo en el hueco y si preguntan por nosotros simplemente responda que no ha visto a ningún estudiante aquí desde hace años ¿Contamos con su apoyo? —La dama rió con superioridad.

— ¿Y qué recibo a cambio? —Ginny frunció el ceño.

— Estamos en una encrucijada ¡Podían matarnos! —dijo severamente la Gryffindor, la dama volvió a reír.

— Todo en esta vida cuesta, querida —pasó una mano sobre su pecho acariciando sus collares repletos de joyas.

— ¿Y qué es lo que usted quiere? —preguntó Hannah.

— No lo sé. Joyas ya tengo bastantes, vestidos también; Ya estoy casada y mi casa es maravillosa… —se toqueteó la barbilla.

— Si nos ayuda nosotros podemos conseguirle un mejor lugar en donde colgarla… estar aquí debe ser terriblemente aburrido además que no es un lugar muy concurrido por tiene con quién hablar —Luna habló. La dama la miró con interés, después sonrió.

— Ya tienes un trato entonces. Cámbienme de comarca y yo los encubriré —Y el cuarteto sonrió. Pero como aquella mujer era engañosa como dicen que son los genios, Ginevra Weasley acordó cuándo y dónde se le cambiaría, La dama de mala gana aceptó pues era su última oportunidad de que la trasladarán.

Todos entraron por el agujero. No sabía realmente a donde conducía, Neville no quiso checarlo sin antes llamarlas. Con las varitas iluminaron el lugar. Descubrieron que era un largo pasillo. No había nada emocionante en la decoración si no a donde llevaba. Entonces el cuarteto emprendió marcha. El lugar estaba un poco sofocado, pero nada que no pudieran soportar. El túnel era como de unos 50 metros de longitud, de anchura era 1 metro. Después de una caminata de unos 10 minutos descubrieron que ya no había más adelante, que el túnel terminaba ahí, en una pared. Neville la tentó un poco para descubrir que aquella pared no era gruesa si no todo lo contrario, era como manta o tela de para oleo. Frunció el ceño, era bastante raro. La Sala de Menesteres debió haberles proporcionado un túnel el cual tuviera una salida pues eso era lo que en verdad él quería. Ginny también toco la pared de tela al igual que Hannah.

— Esto es realmente extraño… —dijo Nevile— Cuando apareció el túnel yo en verdad estaba deseando una salida… —acarició aquella pared.

Luna se acercó y toco de igual manera aquella pared. Sus ojos se abrieron y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó como quién hace una travesura. Ginny por poco suelta la varita, hace semanas que no vería a Luna sonriendo lo cual le provocó una felicidad placentera.

— Esto es la contraportada de un retrato, Neville —dijo divertidamente manteniendo ese tono sereno— Tal vez si lo movemos un poco encontraremos la salida —el trío miró al luna.

— Vaya… creo que eso era lógico… —por eso Luna estaba en Ravenclaw—. Vengan —se acercaron a Luna y movieron el retrato para revelar una taberna.

Era una sola habitación en muy mal estado, el suelo estaba lleno de polvo, restos de comida y oxido de hace muchos años. En el lugar había mesas; sillas, una barra de madera un poco podrida, astillada, con rayones de pluma, monedas o navajas; estaban tan descuidadas que ni daban ganas de comer sobre ellas, sin embargo los borrachos no le daban importancia alguna. El Lugar estaba iluminado por velas colocadas en las mesas y las ventanas apenas y reflejaban algo de luz lo que le daba un aire bastante tétrico y lúgubre.

Ahí estaba un tabernero era un anciano extrañamente familiar a excepción que su semblante era gruñón y fruncía el ceño; tenía una larga barba blanca, su cabello también era blanco. Alto y delgado. Les recordaba a cierta persona y más por aquellos ojos azul profundo que antes había visto a través de unos lentes de media luna.

Los cuatro farfullaron con asombro. Hannah estaba recargada sobre Ginny, la pelirroja sobre Neville y éste sobre el frágil cuerpo de Luna.

La chica comenzó a temblar ante el peso puesto sobre su espalda. Lo único que veían era como aquel anciano limpiaba la barra con un trapo tan sucio, rasgado de tanto uso. No había nadie sobre la taberna. Miraron hacia las ventanas para descubrir que ya era de noche… y al no haber nadie era seguro que ya había dado el toque de queda.

Luna desbalanceó hacia el frente y con ella se llevo a tres. Cayó sobre el sucio y asqueroso piso de la taberna y con ella 3 más sobre su espalda. Soltó un gemido.

Los demás imitaron aquella muestra de dolor. Se sobaron las partes afectadas sin darle importancia al tabernero que lucía muy molesto. Él anciano gruñón carraspeó con desdén. El cuarteto levantó la vista. Los chicos se incorporaron sacudiendo sus ropas y planchándolas con las manos.

— ¿Se puede saber que demonios hacen ustedes cuatro en mi bar en pleno toque de queda? —El anciano preguntó clavando sus ojos azules sobre ellos. Hannah tragó saliva audiblemente.

— Lo sentimos. No estamos escondiendo pero nunca creímos terminar aquí —dijo sinceramente Neville.

— ¿Escondiéndose? ¿De qué…? Ah… ya veo… —asintió un poco— ¿De aquellas pestes, Mortífagos, cierto? —Los cuatro asintieron.

— Sí sólo nos dejara estar unas pocas horas, al menso hasta que sepamos que ya no nos buscan —habló Ginny— Bueno, es a ella a quién buscan pero nosotros la estamos ocultando… —señaló a Luna, la chica bajó la mirada.

— ¿Por qué, eh? —El tabernero pasó el sucio trapo nuevamente sobre la barra. Tomó unas cuantas copas y las limpió con el mismo. Hannah frunció el ceño ante tal muestra de anti-higiene

— Mi padre es el editor de El Quisquilloso… —Bajó la mirada al suelo.

— Sí, ya sé de quién hablas. Es el único que se había mantenido fiel al Sr. Potter… una pena, una pena —chasqueó un poco la lengua. Dejó las copas que había limpiado en la vitrina donde había más de ellas… Esa era una de las razones por las cual el profesor de encantamientos les decía que llevaran su propio vaso. Siguió limpiando las restantes.

» Esos despreciables Mortífagos. Primero se adueñan del ministerio, El Profeta y El Quisquilloso… lo único que nos queda es ese nuevo programa en la radio: _Pottervigilancia_. ¿Presumo que han oído de él? —Clavó sus ojos azules sobre los muchachos. Aquellos ojos azules que antes había visto, sólo que más serenos no como aquel anciano gruñón.

— Sí. Lo escuchamos cada vez que transmiten —dijo Neville.

— Bueno, ya que irrumpieron de mi bar no me queda de otra más que ofrecerles una bebida? —Ginny se atragantó con su saliva, Hannah hiso una ligera mueca de asco, Neville frunció el entrecejo, Luna lo miró con cierta diversión. Aun que los chicos estuvieran sedientos y hambrientos no aceptarían sus comidas por su gran falta de higiene.

— Muchas gracias señor, pero no —Dijo Luna.

— Ah, bueno… ustedes se lo pierden. Uno quiere ser amable —el anciano se giró para acomodar algunas bebidas, copas que recién había limpiado mientras murmuraba—:…y así le responde, ¡Ha! Adolescente dejaran de hacer…

— No pretendíamos insultarlo Señor… —Hannah se quedó con la palabra en la boca no sabía el nombre del tabernero.

— Aberforth, Aberforth Dumbledore —Después de eso cuatro caras se vieron asombradas. El anciano por primera vez rió. Eso explicaba aquellos ojos azules tan familiares que sólo había visto en el mejor director que Hogwarts tuvo una vez, ese director que fue acecinado meses atrás por un traidor.

— No sabíamos que…

— Sí, Ya me lo imaginaba. Albus prefería no hablar sobre la familia así como a mí tampoco me gusta —suspiro con desgane.

» Veo que han logrado pasar por el recuadro de mi hermana Ariana… —Los cuatro chicos abrieron sus bocas pero el anciano los acató a tiempo—. No tenía ninguna idea de que había un pasadizo entre Hogwarts y mi taberna… bueno no es de sorprenderse, Hogwarts tiene muchos escondites secretos —Aberforth revisó el reloj de la pared, las 12 en punto de la madrugada. El cuarteto también revisó aquel reloj. Luna soltó gritito sorprendida de la hora.

Sus estómagos aullaron de hambre. El anciano alcanzó a escuchar aquellas suplicas de cuatro tripas retorciéndose por comida, dio un leve gruñido con una extraña sorna de diversión en el. La comida por lo general se impartía a las 2 de la tarde, había estado 10 horas ocultándose de aquellos Mortífagos y la estúpida Brigada obligándose a ayunar sus alimentos ni disfrutarlos como es debido.

**OOO**

10 días Vacaciones de Navidad: 10 días y ni una señal de aquellos cuatro. También había notado que había desaparecido algunos estudiantes. Por ejemplo Susan Bones no estaba, las gemelas Patil, Lavender, Los Creevey y Seamus Finnigan tampoco. ¿Cuándo había desaparecido? No lo sabía pero fue en transcurso de la semana.

Theodore Nott ya estaba hasta la cúspide. Por más que intentara ignorarlo no podía. Quería hacerse el indiferente, como si nada de la situación le importara, como si no tuviera relevancia alguna y muy bien las sangres sucias podían podrirse en su moho, pero era estúpido que siguiera mintiéndose. Intentando pensar que Luna era un ser insignificante a quién le faltaban neuronas, una desquiciada, insufrible, redimida en llanto de cual ni sus patéticos amigos leones podían calmarla. Estaba hasta sus casillas, estaba harto de tener que hacer pergaminos explicando la ineptitud de los Muggles o tener que aplicar _crucios_ sobre sus compañeros de clase y cuando ya no creía que podía más pasó. Todo fue el Lunes por la tarde.

Los Carrow lo mandaron llamar a su despacho, después de leer el pergamino que le habían dejado lo arrugó, lo tiró al suelo y aplicó cientos de _crucios_ imaginándose la cara de aquellos dos Mortífagos. Imaginó sus rostros fruncidos ante el dolor de la maldición recorriendo cada una de sus extremidades, como miles de navajas de incrustaban hasta el hueso, como un fuego ardiente los abrazada sintiéndolos escocer sus cuerpos. Pero era una estúpida bola de papel que no sentía nada. La terminó por quemar. Mientras salía de su sala común con el ceño tan fruncido como podía, provocando que muchos estudiantes menores a él y de diferentes casas salieran corriendo despavoridamente temiendo por su seguridad. Sonrió de lado. La casa de las serpientes por fin reinaba de nuevo, jamás había reinado como hasta ahora lo hacía, ni siquiera hace cinco años con lo de heredero de Slytherin y aquellas serpiente enorme petrificando Muggles e intentando exterminarlos. Ni antes de que llegara Potter.

Dijo la contraseña la cual era ridículamente: _Señor tenebroso._ Los escalones aparecieron ante él. Sólo los miró con aburrimiento para después subirlos. Y ahí estaban esos malditos bastardos sonriendo jocosamente junto con aquella estúpida Brigada. Malfoy sonreía con superioridad, Blaise Zabini lo hacía con burla, Crabbe y Goyle tronábamos sus nudillos en forma de ridículo un tic, Bulstrode tenía una mirada tan amenazante que cualquiera que la mirara diría que estaba planeando la forma perfecta de descuartizar a una víctima, Pansy Parkinson estaba sería y Greengrass tenía el ceño fruncido.

— Tan puntual como siempre, Nott. Me sorprendes, igual que tú padre —rió jocosamente Amycus Carrow. Theodore frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Theo? —chistó la hermana. Ésta comenzó a caminar como una serpiente acorralando a su víctima hasta posarse justo detrás de la espalda del chico. Sintió un escalofrío el cual intentó ocultar cuando sintió su voz tan serpientica cerca de su oído—. Luces tan tenso —rió en su oído—. No deberías estarlo después de lo que te vamos a decir —se tensó aún más. Su mirada estaba vacía, mirada hacía la pared escuchando atentamente lo que aquellos Mortífagos tenían que decirle. En sus adentros temblaba de rabia, quería partiles el rostros, torturarlos con cientos de _crucios_ hasta que dejaran de joderle la vida.

Sintió un odio recorrerle cama parte de su cuerpo.

Amycus que antes permanecía sentando cómodamente sobre un sillón se levantó para hacer soporte de su hermana. Justo a un metro de distancia de Nott, le sonrió nuevamente mientras de acariciaba la barbilla.

— Sería un honor para nosotros, obviamente, que te unieras a la Brigada Inquisitorial —posó su mano sobre el hombro del chico. Este sintió asco. Frunció aún más su ceño—. Theodore, con esas expresiones me haces pensar que no te agrada la idea —socarró más con una sonrisa.

**N/A:** _POR FIN, POR FIN SE ME VINO LA INSPIRACIÓN! estoy tan feliz. Creo que le di un giro increible, mejor del que buscaba. Que tal Thedore Nott en la Brigada inquisitorial? No sería genial? Y mas cuando Luna ya está considerando en su perdon! Creo quue hablé de más. Bueno de todos modos era lógico. Como verán ya puse el pasadiso secreto el cual lleva a la taberna del hermano de Dumbledore. Neville lo descubrió y lo ocultaron tras un pedaso un recuadro. De verdad espero que le gusta mi nueva idea sobre este fic. Sigue teniendo el mismo final y voy a escribir un epilogo. Espero que todaía no sepan cual es el final o tal vez ya lo saben y soy demasiado obvia..._

_Muchas gracias por sus revies, Paola de verdad me encantan tus comentarios, entiendes muy bien la historia y eso es bueno porque significa que me estoy dando entender muy bien. Que bueno que te de ilusión que te haya mencionado porque lov vuelo hacer. Muchas gracias por tods tus comentarios los aprecio. Bere, tú tambíen muchas gracias. Sí a mi tambíen me molesta que Luna esté en depresión porque no queda con su actitud más yo le puse esa en mi fic. Digo, creo que Luna debió averse sentido un poco decaída por las amenazas a su padre pero no para estar así de emo. Pero como sea. Puse algo más repuesta a Luna, ya sonrió. viste? Hahaha. Sabes a mi Nott se me hace el chico ideal para todas, porque no es tonto ni nada, es serio, frio, slytherin, pero tiene algo que me encantan, tal vez esa indiferencia y aburrimiento con la que mira al mundo, no sé me encanta. xXPequita AnonimaxX, Ay tú me encantas. Siempre lees mi fic y eso me pone de buen humor. Muchas gracia spor TODOS los reviews que me has dejado. Además que me has ayudado y dicho de la ortografía. Muchas gracias. Rosslyn-Bott Muchas gracias a ti tambíen. Aun que ya me dijiste que lo tuyo no es dejar Reviews te lo agradesco porque te tomaste el tiempo para hacer la excepción conmigo. Espero que de verdad te guste el nuevo giro._

_gracias a ti tambíen por que en menos de 2 meses este fic ya alcanso mas de 1000 hits._

_ESTO DE TENER LA MENTE EN BLANCO ES HORRIBLE! me sentí totalmente tonta y no es broma. Tenía la cabeza en otros lados y no podía concentrarme. _

_Adiós. No tengo nada más que decir. Sí notan un error o algo diganmelo y lo corregiré. _


	13. Segunda intervención

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO LUNA SONRÍE<strong>

C A P I T U L O XIII

_Segunda intervención_

— ¿Qué te sucede, Theo? —chistó la hermana. Ésta comenzó a caminar como una serpiente acorralando a su víctima hasta posarse justo detrás de la espalda del chico. Sintió un escalofrío el cual intentó ocultar cuando sintió su voz tan serpientica cerca de su oído—. Luces tan tenso —rió en su oído—. No deberías estarlo después de lo que te vamos a decir —se tensó aún más. Su mirada estaba vacía, mirada hacía la pared escuchando atentamente lo que aquellos Mortífagos tenían que decirle. En sus adentros temblaba de rabia, quería partiles el rostros, torturarlos con cientos de _crucios_ hasta que dejaran de joderle la vida.

Sintió un odio recorrerle cama parte de su cuerpo.

Amycus que antes permanecía sentando cómodamente sobre un sillón se levantó para hacer soporte de su hermana. Justo a un metro de distancia de Nott, le sonrió nuevamente mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

— Sería un honor para nosotros, obviamente, que te unieras a la Brigada Inquisitorial —posó su mano sobre el hombro del chico. Este sintió asco. Frunció aún más su ceño—. Theodore, con esas expresiones me haces pensar que no te agrada la idea —socarró más con una sonrisa.

¿Y qué hacía ahora? Estaba más jodido. No tenía ninguna intención de unirse fuera cual fuera el motivo, si decía que no levantaría sospechas, si decía que sí tenía a abstenerse de no usar _crucios_ sobre niños inocentes que vagaban por el castigo porque se les hiso tarde, o porque había cometido una travesura o peor, que fueran sangres sucias. Se mordió el labio tratando de buscar alguna salida, algún escape.

— ¿Con qué fin? No veo que se requieran más miembros —dijo lacónicamente. Alecto soltó una carcajada de lo más chillona.

— Niño tonto ¿Y eso qué? —Echó una bocanada de aire, como si la situación fuera de lo más divertida—. Como te habrás dado cuenta y no dudo que no lo hayas hecho, han desaparecidos estudiantes ¿Dónde están? Quién sabe, pero es obvio que están en el castillo. No pueden salir sin que no lo sepamos, no hay ninguna otra manera —el chico la siguió con la mirada. Ella caminaba nuevamente rodeándolo como una presa, sonreía asquerosamente como un tiburón lo haría—… fuimos ante la estúpida Sala de menesteres como Draco lo sugirió y no encontramos nada. Preguntamos al retrato y ella nos aseguró que nadie había estado ahí. Luna Lovegood me interesa. Su mediocre e imbécil de su padre sigue publicando estos estúpidos artículos sobre Harry Potter. Él señor Tenebroso está furioso y nuestras amenazas no han dado resultado, le hemos dicho a esa Lunática que hablara con su padre pero se negó, sí, la muy estúpida se negó. La torturamos hasta que nos prometiera algo pero no. Se le enviaron cartas amenazantes hasta que por fin dimos en el punto clave: La Lunática. Solamente supo que la estábamos torturando continuamente para comenzar a redactar lo que queríamos. ¿Pero qué crees? Nos ignoró nuevamente y siguió con sus adulaciones y alabazas hacia Potter —escupió amargamente. Se escuchó la risa de Malfoy—. Pero como no encontramos a Lovegood por ninguna parte del castillo no hay manera de que cambie de parecer —se escuchó a Crabbe decir: _"Qué lo maten"_.

» ¡Silencio! —Demandó la Mortífago—. Sí, sí es tentadora, pero a mi afán es mejor la tortura y después la muerte, ya sabes _"Siempre debe de hacer una buena introducción en cualquier libro"_ —se rió de su propio chiste— ¿En que estaba? Ah, sí, sí. Necesitamos a Lovegood.

— ¡Deben de estar en la Sala de Menesteres! —Amycus apartó la mirada de Nott hacia Malfoy.

— ¿Y cómo explicas que no estaban cuando entramos? —alzó la ceja con tiranía.

— Esa habitación te proporciona lo que más deseas. Sí ellos querían salir de la sala sin que nos diéramos cuenta la habitación se los hubiera concedido —Nott miró a Malfoy. El chico sabía que él Slytherin no era tan estúpido como algunas veces aparentaba, también sabía lo que había estado haciendo el curso pasado en la sala.

— Creo, que una visita inesperada no les hará mal, ¿Tú qué piensas Amycus? —El aludido alzó su varita la contempló unos segundos para después concordar con ella—. Bienvenido Theodore Nott, nuevo miembro de nuestra excelente y honorable Brigada Inquisitorial —recibió unas palmadas en la espalda por parte de Amycus mientras que la otra se carcajeaba

**OOO**

— Llevamos aquí 10 días —Dijo Ginny Weasley. Todos los presentes asintieron—. Los encantamientos protectores están haciendo un buen trabajo y esos estúpidos de los Carrow no nos han atrapado. Creo que esteremos bien unos 10 días más.

— Supongo que tienes razón —defendió Lavender— Sin embargo es demasiado extraño… No han querido hacer ninguna intervención, eso deja mucho que decir.

— Es por qué están esperando a que bajemos la guardia, pero esos idiotas no saben que no tenemos planeado salir —Seamus Finnegan habló. La situación ya era de lo más estresante para todos. Aun que quisiera ver el lado positivo sus semblantes decían otras cosas.

— ¿Creen que sigan siendo necesarios los encantamientos? —dijo Padma Patil— Según Neville, la Sala de Menesteres nos da lo que más queremos de corazón. Todos aquí no queremos ser encontrados entonces es lógico que la Sala nos oculte. Eso dijo Neville.

Eso, es un buen punto —puntualizó Hannah—. Hay que deshacer los encantamientos, además cuando los hicimos estábamos cansados lo más seguro es que ya estén débiles y no funcionen —la chica alzó su varita y comenzó a quitarlos. Ginny fruncía el ceño. No le gustaba la idea de quitar los encantamientos, sin embargo fue Neville quién lo dijo y él era el único que comprendía al cien por ciento la función de la sala.

Pero no contaron dos cosas: Que Los Carrow iban en camino junto con toda la Brigada Inquisitorial, todos armados con varitas y que hace dos años cuando entrenaban ilegalmente tampoco quería ser descubiertos y muchos menos encontrados ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Los encontraron. Nose percataron de aquello ¿Y en verdad la sala te brindaba todo lo que necesitabas? Sabían perfectamente que la comida era una de las excepciones así como tampoco se abría a cualquier estudiante, como cuando Harry Potter quería averiguar lo que hacía Malfoy en la Sala, intentó de muchas maneras, todo sus pensamientos iban a la desesperación más la puerta no se abrió. ¿Y por qué sí se abrió con un Bombarda Máxima? Dolores Umbrigde destruyó la pared.

Dieron las dos de la tarde. Aquellos chicos estaban hambrientos y uno por uno fueron pasando por el pasaje secreto hasta la Cabeza del Puerco.

Mientras tanto Luna Lovegood tenía un semblante tranquillo, ya no sentía preocupación. Confiaba plenamente en la sala de Menesteres y ahora estaba a salvo junto con sus amigos. La chica volvía a sonreír cosa que tranquilizo a Ginny. Después de tanto esfuerzo por fin Luna era la misma de antes. Ginny llegó a dos conclusiones: Theodore Nott era el principal culpable de toda tristeza de Luna ¿Por qué? simplemente desde que se empezaron a reunirse, el primer momento en que cruzaron palabras. Si no fuera por aquel chico Luna estaría bien. Ella sabía lo fuerte que era su amiga, siempre amiga sido una persona fuerte que dejaba que todos los insultos —por muy ponzoñosos que fueran— se le resbalaban. No sabía qué clase de pláticas tenían ambos, pero él chico pertenecía a Slytherin, la casa de las serpientes ¿Por qué no aprovecharía para decirle algo en contra de Harry o de ellos mismos? Y sí lo había hecho, le había dicho que todo lo que hacían era patético, que no valía la pena arriesgar su pellejo por el de otras personas, que sólo se preocupara por su bienestar, después la había ayudado con un fin que desconocía para después traicionarla. La segunda conclusión es que si no fuera por el ED luna seguiría sumida en su depresión. ¿Cómo no iba a estar triste si veía que todos sus amigos se daban por vencidos, abandonaban en ED cuando los Carrow querían destruirla? Sí ella veía que sus amigos le daban la espalda la hacía miserable. La conclusión final: La amistad para Luna era mucho más valiosa que cualquier fortuna.

Antes de que iniciaran el ED, Luna estaba todo el tiempo sola, por lo general la gente lo evitaba por lo extraña y rara que era. Y en las clases, cuando participaba sacaba respuestas totalmente paradójicas, mencionaba a sus animales de cuernos retorcidos, sin embargo la respuesta eran sutil, pero errónea. Esto causaba las largas burlas, risas incontrolables, que lso chicos le tiraran sus cosas al verla pasar y en su habitación las chicas le escondían sus pertenencias. Pero a ella simplemente no le importaba, sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a ver sus cosas, sabía que esos chicos se iban a cansar de molestarla porque no les hacía caso, las burlas con el pasar de tiempo fueron perdiendo veneno, a todos ya le era indiferente. Y cuando entró al ED se ganó el cariño de muchos de ellos, hiso nuevos amigos y los mejores que cualquiera pudiera encontrar. Ginny, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione y ahora Hannah Abbott.

Se sintió dichosa, renovada, feliz al ver que el ED se volvía a integrar. Claro, faltaban algunos chicos, la mayoría Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff pero ahí estaban los Leones y ¿Qué mejor amistad que un Gryffindor? Les sonrió, se rió y citó a sus extraños animales.

Nott no era más que él enemigo. Aquél buscaba el bienestar de manera errónea, Sí él se sentía miserable, nadie más tenía el derecho a ser feliz. Cualquiera diría que es el Slytherin menos Slytherin de Hogwarts. No le importaba los estados de sangre, no estaba buscando problemas como el grupo de Malfoy, tampoco estaba atento a lo que hacía o no Potter; sin embargo era egoísta, astuto, podía responder con el mismo veneno que cualquier otra serpiente, era narcisista por naturaleza ¿Qué le importaba los otros? ¿Qué le importaba cualquier otro Slytherin? Sólo se preocupado por lo suyo y por lo que pudiera serle útil. Por eso protegía a Lovegood, pero después de pensarlo se vio ayudando a sus demás amigos del ED ¿Cuándo ellos habían hecho algo por él? Ni siquiera se sabían su nombre, lo único que sabían de él eran su lado negativo: un Slytherin, hijo de uno de los más fieles seguidores de Voldermort, alguien que había quedado mal con Luna. Y ya era bastante cansado ser juzgado sin antes conocerte; era cansado y molesto.

Theodore Nott iba con el estomago revuelto, su semblante era pálido con un seño fruncido, mientras sentía como una espeso sudor frio caía por su rostro. Las risas sádicas de aquellos Mortífagos rezumbabas las paredes del castillo. Nadie vagaba por ahí, todos estaban escondidos en los confines de sus salas comunes. Como deseaba estar en la suya en este momento y no tener que soportar aquellos imbéciles que habían tomado su silencio como un _sí, quiero estar en su estúpida Brigada Inquisitorial porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer que joderle la vida a los otros_. Nadie hablaba, sólo el eco de las carcajadas encajándose como puñales. Nott mordió su labio interior con fuerza, apretó más su varita y respiró hondamente. Sabía lo que pasaría, sabía que otra vez decepcionaría a Luna porque no tendría tiempo de explicarle que hacían con esos idiotas. Miró al Malfoy, este iba serio, con paso firme sin remorderse la conciencia que por su culpa torturarían a varios estudiantes, él sabía que lo hacía para darle créditos a su apellido Malfoy ya decaído. Ahí estaban las hermanas Greengrass junto con Parkinson ¿De verdad querían ser Mortífagas? Tirar a la basura su futuro, el firmar su boleto directo Azkaban, ¿De verdad querían eso? Bueno, Daphne ya pertenecía a la Brigada desde hace dos años al igual que Parkinson y Bulstrode, pero la menor daba cierta lástima. Astoria era una chica tan inocente, de esas chicas que no saben cuál es la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Podían decirle que matar a alguien no era malo, entonces ella lo haría; que torturar a alguien base _crucios_ era relajante, entonces lo haría y sentiría satisfacción. ¿Qué se podía decir de Daphne? Ella hacía todo lo que sus padres dijeran por el simple placer de ser el ejemplo de quién estar orgullosos, el placer de ser la mejor, mejor que su hermana. Y Parkinson, esa chica podía ser el ejemplo claro de una mujer estúpida pero, después de todo lo ocurrido en este año había cambiado. Se sentía culpable al tener que torturar, ser la culpable de torturar a un niño pequeño, mas todo lo ocultaba bajo una máscara, por ejemplo que por ella torturaron a Weasley hasta la inconsciencia. Bulstrode era Crabbe y Goyle en versión femenina. La violenta respondía a golpes y uno de sus golpes eran terriblemente mortales, o eso él recordaba, cuando Granger fue su pareja en el club de duelo de Lockhart. Millicent la atacó, pero a nadie le importó. Por ella no sentía compasión alguna además que eso de mandar _crucios _a los demás sin tener que ir a Azkaban eran ciertamente grandioso para ella. Ella ya tenía el alma podrida.

**OOO**

— Es muy amable por ayudarnos, señor —dijo una sonriente Luna. El hombre le regresó el gesto con otra sonrisa.

— No hay de qué, Todo sea por apoyar la causa.

— Chicos, creo que debemos de regresar ya —dijo Hannah mientras checaba su reloj— Ya son las 3 de la tarde. No deberíamos estar mucho tiempo aquí, alguien podría vernos —se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

— Cierro cada vez que ustedes vienen, no hay problema alguno —dijo Aberfoth mientras les retiraba los platos y vasos utilizados.

— De verdad La sala de Requerimientos me tiene más sorprendida cada día —admitió Lavender con una sonrisa—. Ya hemos estado bastante tiempo y ningún rastro de los Carrow o la Brigada Inquisitorial.

— Hogwarts tiene muchos secretos que ni los mismo directores han logrado descubrir —Aquel anciano les sonrió. Al principio se mostraba irritante con todos y más cuando trajeron más personas, pero después les tomó un poco de simpatía. Los chicos tenían que estar escondiéndose. Sabía que Hogwarts era un lugar grandioso lleno de magia para Muggles y experiencias para sangres puras ¿Por qué tenían que desperdiciar un año por culpa de esos Mortífagos? Simplemente era terrible. Además un poco de compañía no le hacía daño.

Los hermanos Creevey estaban en una mesa jugando al Snap explosivo, Lavender, las hermanas Patil y Hannah hablaban cotilleaban en una esquina. Se les veía tan contentas, libres de preocupación alguna. Neville, Ginny y Luna hablaban sobre la situación actual y lo extraño que era que los Carrow no hubieran reportado ningún rastro de querer buscarlos.

— Pero no pueden entrar —dijo Neville un poco desesperado pues la pelirroja seguía insistiendo con los hechizos de protección.

— En quinto tampoco queríamos ser encontrados —alzó la voz. Neville resopló.

— Por qué no sabíamos en funcionamiento de esa sala. Ahora lo sabemos.

— Neville tiene razón. Si la sala no nos estuviera estado protegiendo, hace días que los Carrow ya habrían hecho al menos un intento —y Sí lo hicieron más aquella Dama del recuadro no dijo ni una palabra.

— ¡Pero Luna, ellos tal vez estén esperando a que bajemos la guardia o salgamos para así no tener que esforzarse en atraparnos! ¡Ellos piensan que somos como ratas, ratas esperan que caigan en la trampa! —Ginny increpó irritada.

Pero nadie dijo nada más. Decidieron finalizar con la charla. Sabían que la sala de menesteres te proporcionaba lo que necesitabas pero a veces era tan confusa y difícil de entender. Ginny seguía desconfiando y de muy mal humor se quedó cruzada de brazos resoplando fuertemente. Luna miraba alrededor con una de sus miradas que todo mundo extrañaba, esas miradas tan cautivadoras, soñadoras con aires de locura tan divertidos y una sonrisa que afloraba su rostro mientras tarareaba una canción de lo más rara del mundo y seguramente inventada por ella. Neville miraba a Hannah que seguía hablando. Su charla había dejado atrás los cotilleos para hablar sobre otras cosas que Neville no pudo escuchar. Pero Hannah era interesante.

Los Creevey reían junto son Semus Finnegan mientras éste les enseñaba como encantar sus fotografías para que tuvieran movimiento.

— Creo que ya deberíamos volver —dijo una nerviosa Hannah Abbott. Neville se puso de pié y apoyó la decisión de la chica.

Los chicos se despidieron del tabernero sin antes darle las gracias y una sonrisa de la más sincera. Luna Lovegood corrió abrazarlo. Fueron pasando uno por uno por el retrato. Los últimos en cruzar fueron Ginny, Neville, Luna y Hannah.

Todos iban sonrientes, alegres de que las cosas no podían ir mejor que nunca. Que los Carrow pensaban que ellos se estaban pudriendo en sus propios malestares pero la cosa no era así y tuvo que ver el hecho de que Luna dejara toda su depresión a un lado para volver a ser la misma de antes. Ella descubrió que tenía muy buenos amigos, que todas esas clases de ED habían muy bien la pena, aprendió a cómo defenderse y conoció más a fondo a muchos chicos de otras casas con los que apenas se había cruzado miradas. Habló con ellos, rió con ellos y se defendió con ellos y ahora ellos la ayudaban ¿Acaso no se podía tener amigos mejores que ellos? Creo que la respuesta es no, no había nadie comparado con ellos. ¿Y los que se echaron para atrás? Luna confiaba que tarde o temprano regresarían.

El túnel por el que cruzaba estaba oscuro y los otros miembros ya estaba pasos más adelantes que ellos, sólo el eco de sus zapatos y los murmullos de sus voces eran lo único que se apreciaba a escuchar. Hablaban sobre la comida del tabernero la cual había mejorado aunque presentían que solo lo había hecho porque se trataba de ellos, por ejemplo los vasos ya no tenían ni un rastro de mugre o grasa, estaban tan limpios como un cristal recién pulido, los platos estaban tan blancos como la nieve y desprendían un olor a limón. Se rieron ante el hecho de que aquel tabernero hubiera mejorado su higiene y que lo único que le faltaba era un nuevo aromatizante que no oliera a cabra.

Cuando hubieron cruzado el retrato junto con sus risas acompañadas se quedaron estáticos. Principalmente porque la pared estaba hecha añicos, había polvo esparcido por todos lados e inclusive en el aire, los bloques que constituían la pared estaban regados por doquier junto con los vidrios de los espejos. El cuarteto pasó la mirada por todo alrededor cada uno con diferentes tipos de semblantes. El de Ginny estaba consumido por rabia, respiraba pesadamente y su varita estaba siendo víctima de su fuerza; Neville los miraba con desafío, tenía el mentón en alto y apretado; Hannah estaba que no se lo creía, estaba pálida y no estaba segura si podía seguir manteniéndose de pie, pues sus piernas temblaban así como todo su cuerpo; Luna estaba curiosa, no se echó a llorar, pero si se sintió decepcionada de aquella sala, ¿Qué no querían mantenerse a salvos? O había cosas que aquella sala no podía proporcionar, era terriblemente confuso. El problema es que los Carrow estaban ahí y cada miembro de la Brigada tenía una presa abrazándola por la espalda y con una varita amenazadora por el cuello. Pero lo más curioso de todo es que Theodore Nott estaba presente.

Luna tenía sus celestinos ojos clavados sobre Nott. El chico después de tantos días la vio, en inmediatamente sintió una sensación amarga recorrerle desde el estómago hasta la boca dejándole una sensación asquerosa. Intentó tragar varias veces saliva pero aquella sensación no se iba. La rubia lo miraba con curiosidad, pero no bastaba ser Hufflepuff o Squid para darse cuenta del porqué.

— ¿Qué esperan? Vayan por ellos —dijo jocosamente Amycus. Los únicos que estaban libres de presa eran Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle. Al escuchar la orden fueron inmediatamente tras ellos. Ginny reaccionó rápido y se alejó de ellos con su varita en alto, Neville intentó aturdir a Goyle quien el muy mastodonte se había dejando ir sobre él, Hannah presa del pánico se echó a correr a toda velocidad lejos de Crabbe y Luna se había quedado estática viendo como unos penetrantes ojos grises le perforaban el alma amenazándola con la varita y su cercanía.

— ¡Luna! —Chilló Ginny. Las carcajadas de los dos Mortífagos eran audibles además de bloquear cualquier paso que le permitiera libertad.

» _¡Expulso!_ —Dijo la pelirroja arrogando por los aires a un Blaise Zabini. Ésta aprovechó la libertad para sacar a su amiga del aprieto en el que estaba. Le tomó la muñeca y se echaron a correr a toda velocidad bloqueado todo aquel hechizo, maldición que pasaba.

Unas cuerdas salieron desprendidas de la varita de Crabbe para darle justo a Hannah Abbott quién corría lejos de él. Estás la atraparon tirándola al suelo, ella se retorció de dolor sintiendo como aquellas cuerdas le negaba cualquier intento de movilidad. La risa tonta de Crabbe hiso eco en toda la sala. Ahora solo era tres contra cuatro.

— _¡Levicorpus! _—dijo Luna haciendo que su maldición diera justo en Goyle.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Acaso es tan difícil atraparlos, INCOPETENTES! —Ladró Amycus con tanta rabia. Su hermana soltó un resoplido demasiado audible, después dio un paso enfrente.

— ¡CRUCIO! —Ginny cayó al piso, aquel _crucio_ le dio en el tobillo y esta comenzó a sentir el dolor pulsante, desgarrador como fuego ardiente o miles de dagas al hueso rasgándolo hasta la cúspide. Gritó furiosamente maldiciendo a Alecto. Luna miró a su amiga retorcerse de dolor. Ella se acercó a ayudarla pero Ginny negó su ayuda. Ella tenía que salvarse, después de todo era un _crucio_ que ya había soportado veces anteriores. Luna se alejó.

— ¡IDIOTAS USEN IMPERDONABLES! —bramó nuevamente Amycus para lanzar un _crucio_ directo a Neville el cual por fortuna esquivó—. ¡DRACO, Ve tras él, MALDICIÓN! —Él rubio se giró sobre su mismo para ver como Neville esquivaba otra maldición.

Blaise Zabini fue el primero en mandar un _crucio._ Todos iban a Neville y Luna. La rubia tenía una habilidad increíble, saltaba tan alto, esquivaba con agilidad, todo se debía a lo delgada que se encontraba, podía comparársele con una liebre.

— ¡MALDITA SEA CON TODOS USTEDES, INÚTILES! —Ladró Alecto después de retirar la maldición en la pelirroja— . ¡HAGAN ALGO!

Crabbe y Goyle acorralaron a Neville. Él chico intento defenderse a golpes pero aquellos gorilas los sobrepasaban por el tripe. Cualquier esfuerzo era estúpido sin mencionar que poseían una varita y un extenso léxico en maldiciones. Entre aquellos dos los tomaron por el cuello, por los brazos. Por la fuerza en la que lo arraigaban podían matarlo de asfixia. Ahora sólo quedaba Luna y Ginny. La pelirroja estaba débil después de _crucio _recién sufrido, más no dudo en levantarse cuando Alecto se hubo distraído. Ésta corrió hacia Luna quién ya estaba muy nerviosa.

— _¡Desmaius! ¡Expelliarmus! _—Gritó la pelirroja pero todos esos intentos se vieron bloqueados por un rubio.

— ¡Asquerosa comadreja! —repugnó con asco el rubio—. _¡Desmaius!_ —y el hechizo le dio de lleno. Todos fueron presentes como caía aquella pelirroja descuidadamente sobre el piso. Malfoy se carcajeó.

**N/A: **_Siento la tardanza, me estuvo fallando el internet además que éste insomnio es un bastardo! y me dormí casi 24 horas._

_Reflexión: Tengo mis confuciones con la sala de menesteres, es que es tan confusa! si lo piensa a mi modo, cuando estaban con so del ED, ellos no quería ser encontrados, sin embargo en la película dolores usó un bombarda Máxima y en el libro ellos escapan. Así que preferí seguir en lado de la película porque así le daría más drama y emoción. Pero sigo teniendo mis confusiones._

_Theodore Nott! esto cada vez es emocionante puesto que Luna lo vio formando parte de la Brigada y él nunca se pudo disculpa ry cualquier intento es estúpido además que ya saben lo que van a hacer los Carrow, torturarlos y como soy tan buena gente te pasaré un dato: Nott torturará a Luna. Es simplemente increíble que lo haga y como cualquier crucio mandado debe sentirse y el la verdad no quiere hacerlo pero tiene que!_

_Seguí sus consejo y la verdad es que la gente depresiva me choca, me cae mal que estén sufriendo por estupideces así que mejor dense el tiro! y Luna ya se estaba pasando de lanza así le devolví su alegría a la muy pobre, tenía que sonreír. Más ahora con lo de la emboscada la puse nerviosa. Me pareció innecesario que se soltara llorando, por qué lo haría? si sus amigos están con ella. Lo hacía antes porque solamente tenía a Ginny y Neville pero ahora tiene a los Gryffindors y las Parvati._

_Se acuerdan que los Carrow estaban mandado llamar a Luna a su despacho seguido? Bueno, todo lo que le decían había quedado en secreto además de las arduas horas de crucios intensivos, todas esas citas se trataban para amenazarla, que convenciera a su padre que retirara todos esos artículos pero ella se negaba. Ni siquiera se lo dijo a Ginny, Neville o a Nott que en esos momentos era muy allegado a ella. Todo lo que dijo Alecto fue lo que pasó en el despacho del director._

_Ahora la van a torturar junto con todos los del ED. y aquí viene lo emocionante._

_Vi sus reviews, y muchas gracias pero quiero decir nada más, no quiero arruinar nada. Trataré de poner más a Nott con Luna, lo escribiré y seguro que te emocionarás, porque es lo que todas han estado esperando._

_Bien, muchas gracias por sus Reviews estoy encantada de la vida. Siempre que me dejan un review me tomo la molestia de leer sus escritos como muestra de agradecimiento, los pongo en mis fav, les dejo también mi review, además les respondo. Todos mis favoritos son los fics que he leído._

_Espero que te encante este capítulo y siento mucho si te llego aburrir._


	14. Tortura con los Carrow 1ra Parte

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO LUNA SONRÍE<strong>

C A P I T U L O XIV

_Tortura con los Carrow 1ra Parte._

— ¡Asquerosa comadreja! —repugnó con asco el rubio—. ¡Desmaius! —y el hechizo le dio de lleno. Todos fueron presentes como caía aquella pelirroja descuidadamente sobre el piso. Malfoy se carcajeó.

La cuestión es ¿Cómo te sentirías si estuvieras en los zapatos de Theodore Nott? Toma en cuenta varios puntos: Es Slytherin lo que significa que todo lo que haga es para un bien propio y no ajeno; es astuto y jamás sabrás en qué punto es sincero o miente; tiene hambre de poder, anhela lo inalcanzable o imposible y consigue lo que se propone sin importarle la moral o la ética; es hijo de un Mortífago lo que significa que en cualquier momento puede estar obteniendo la marca, su padre mató a su esposa lo que significa que Theodore Nott no es precisamente un muchacho de confiar ¿Pero porque siempre vemos el lado negativo? Es porque es Slytherin y siempre los verás como serpientes mentirosas ¿Y por qué no verles el lado positivo? Sí una cosa sabemos de él es que no es como su padre, podrán tener el parentesco, un apellido y una sangre que los une pero Theodore Nott no es el bastardo* de su padre.

Bueno, ya has puesto las puntas del pie sobre sus zapatos ahora examínalo a fondo ¿Por qué hace todo lo que está haciendo? La culpabilidad sería una causa, la soledad sería otra y lo malos recuerdos de una infancia reprimida por una dura educación más los traumatismos que vivió serían otra. ¿Por qué Luna Lovegood es importante? Eso ya lo sabes, ella refleja lo que muchos no, ve el mundo de una perspectiva diferente que ni el mismo Dumbledore podría ver, es una chica feliz, alegra, creativa y soñadora ¿Por qué quitarle eso a una persona? Eso diría cualquiera pero él no, el diría algo como ¿Por qué me lo quitan a mí? Todo lo que irradia Luna es paz para Theodore, una paz que no está dispuesto a perder.

Ya casi estás adentrado los pies, examinemos la situación. Theodore se siente culpable en la forma que actuó con Luna, aunque no lo reconozca esa culpabilidad forma parte a que hirió a la chica y no porque mató la fuente de paz que obtenía de ella. Él puede decir que Luna sólo le provoca eso y nada más ¿Cómo se supone que una persona fría, que no ha conocido lo que es el verdadero cariño pueda admitir que siente algo por otra persona? Es como decirle al ciego que describa un color, o el sordo que escuche una canción, o el mudo que grité de emoción ¿Y de verdad esperan que Theodore Nott acepte que siente algo por Luna Lovegood? No estoy hablando de amor, pueden ser muchas cosas. Lo que sí, personas como él lo único que perciben fue lo que se demostró. Si ellos recibieron odio eso que lo que profesan, si fue tristeza eso es lo que sentirán, si se les enseño a despreciar eso es lo que harán, pero si no tuvieron cariño o una madre que estuviera todo el tiempo con ellos mimándolos y aconsejándolos ¿Cómo esperan que su persona no sea así? él es lo que ellos querían que fuera, infeliz.

Ya te has puesto sobre sus zapatos, te has dado cuenta de cuán miserable es, ahora ponlo en una encrucijada: Luna es importante para él y ésta misma lo ve formando parte de la Brigada o bando que la quiere destruir. Es como un acido en el estomago, cuando quiso disculparse se vio interrumpido por lo entrometidos de sus amigos y ahora cualquier intento de disculpar será en vano, la Brigada está presente, la mitad de ellos son Mortífagos y dos de ellos son conocidos por los violentos que pueden ser… En que mierda se había metido.

Si ahora piensas que es un cobarde pues claro que lo es, pudo haber rechazado el puesto sin embargo no dijo nada se preocupó por saber el porqué. Ahora no podía hacer nada más que esperar que acabaran de torturan a Luna porque él no interrumpiría ni siquiera vería la escena. _« Mientras nosotros nos escondíamos tú te pavoneabas sin ningún deje de preocupación alguna e integrándote a esa estúpida Brigada » _ya podía escuchar la de Hannah Abbott en su cabeza, aquella rubia podía ser valiente cuando se lo proponía más era una llorona que se lamentaba todo el tiempo por lo difícil que era la situación y se insultaba en voz alta cuando algo no le salía bien.

Y no hizo nada cuando Blaise Zabini lanzaba una imperdonable dolorosa al frágil cuerpo de Luna Lovegood. Vio como caían al piso y comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor reprimiendo cualquier grito o alarido, sólo se escuchaban unos leves gemidos que mutaba mordiéndose los labios. Las carcajadas de Zabini eran como un balde de agua fría para él, se sentía la porquería más cargante, el peor de los bastardos, un idiota, un cobarde para un mejor término. Bien pudo él soltar a Colin Creevey, correr hacia Luna y sacarla de una maldita buena vez, pudo haber hecho muchas cosas en esos segundos pero no, se conformó con mirar al vacío pensando en lo idiota que era. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de Hannah, las carcajadas de los Mortífagos y algunos miembros de la Brigada, los insultos de Neville y Ginny y los leves gemidos de Luna. Miró a los Carrow como miraban a la rubia con tanto sadismo, sintió asco el chico, se podía sentir como ellos saboreaban el dolor, la desgracia y pena ajena… era repugnante.

Cuando Blaise Zabini retiró su _crucio_ por órdenes de Amycus, le ató las manos a Luna y le quitó su varita y así lo hicieron con demás miembros del ED. Se les obligó a caminar con una varita incrustándose dolorosamente sobre su espalda, Weasley para su desgracia tenía a Malfoy y Parkinson detrás de ella, la chica los insultaba innumerable de veces, Parkinson la mandaba a callar pero en realidad la culpabilidad estaba cayendo sobre sus hombros, Malfoy no se mutaba. _«Insufrible hurón» _decía la pelirroja por lo bajo manteniendo ese tono mortífero y seguro del cual se jactaba _«Sí fuera tú me mantendría callado, comadreja. Recuerda que soy yo quién está atrás con una varita sobre tú espalda y que no tienes con qué defenderte» _y le encajó más la varita haciéndola gemir de dolor.

— Oh sí, son una maravilla —decía Luna Lovegood a su captor el cual respingaba audiblemente—. Son reales aunque la gente duda de su existencia —Blaise Zabini la empujó ella echó una leve carcajada.

— Cierra la boca Lovegood —dijo lacónicamente el moreno.

—… Y fuimos a Suecia, lamentablemente sólo encontramos sus huellas pero a ninguno de ellos… ¿Sabías que pueden volar? —Preguntó con deje de inocencia y una mirada como si todo lo que observara la causara sorpresa.

— ¡Lovegood cállate! ¡No me interesa nada de tus estúpidos _Snorban de cuerno chueco!_ —El moreno la empujó fuertemente haciéndola casi perder el equilibrio.

— _Snorkack de Asta Arrugada_, Blaise, _Snorkack de Asta Arrugada _—El moreno gruñó. La mirada de la rubia pasó por todo su alrededor para después suspirar.

Aunque Blaise Zabini la empujara, le encajara más su varita en la espalda, la amenzara con lanzarle un _crucio_ la chica no se callaba, seguía hablando acerca de sus extraños animales inexistentes. El moreno intentó ignorarla pero era irresistible contradecirle, era un dolor del cabeza o en la zona más incomoda e íntima. Claro esa actitud gustó mucho para los miembros del ED, Ginny por ejemplo dejó de insultar a sus captores para soltar una carcajada, sólo Luna podía ponerse ocurrente en situaciones comprometedoras; Neville dejó de forcejear e insultar a Crabbe y Goyle para sonreírle a su amiga, que mejor que hacer desesperar al enemigo cuando ellos esperan que tú desmoralices; Hannah Abbott había dejado de llorar para sólo hacer una mueca; Theodore Nott no se atrevió ni a reír ni a sonreír, únicamente la miraba pero ella ni siquiera le prestaba atención… que cruda era la realidad, al menos sabía que volvía a ser la misma de antes y eso le gustaba.

— Hay muchos _Wrackpurts_ por aquí —la chica frunció el ceño como si una mosca estuviera molestándola. Intentó cubrirse los oídos pero sus muñecas atadas no se permitieron.

— ¿Qué demonios es un _Wapruct_? —Preguntó hastiado el negro y con un claro ceño fruncido dirigido a la rubia que seguía intentando cubrirse los oídos.

— _Wrackspurt _—corrigió la rubia, respingó ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido preguntárselo? Ahora jamás se callaría—. Son criaturas invisibles que flotan sobre tus oídos y hacen que tú mente se vuelva borrosa.

Blaise Zabini pestañeó varias veces totalmente desconcertado ¿Qué estaba pensando el sombrero seleccionador al colocarla en Ravenclaw?

— Mi padre tiene un cuerno de Snorkack de Asta Arrugada —comentó la rubia—, se lo compró a un joven encantador. Me envió una carta diciéndome que me lo ragalaría en navidad —_"Ya cállate Loony, ya cállate Loony" _comenzó a decir el moreno pero Luna lo ignoró y siguió hablando con una sonrisa radiante—:… sacarle fotos para su artículo en el Quisquilloso ¡Al fin demostraremos a los incrédulos de su existencia!

— ¡Lunática, esas cosas de pico arrugado no existen, por Merlín! —Bramó sulfurado el Slytherin

— Para incrédulos como tú —Zabini se detuvo de golpe, la rubia ya había ido lejos.

— ¡Cómo vuelvas hablar Lunática te lanzó un _crucio_ directo a la boca! —La jaloneó de los hombros, pero no había ningún rastro de temor en ella.

— No es el primer _crucio_ que soporto ni tampoco el último —suspiró—… también están los _Nargles, _se encuentran…

— ¡Ya cállate Lovegood por el amor a Merlín! —Thedore Nott se le escapó una carcajada que no pasó desapercibida por el moreno.

—… en los muérdagos…

Y así Luna Lovegood siguió hablando de sus fantásticos extraños e inexistentes animales que tanto le fascinaban.

Lo siguiente fue como acido por la garganta. Muchas cosas ocurrieron ese día muchas cosas de las cuales Theodore Nott se arrepiente porque no pudo hacer nada al respeto, fue la peor basura que pudiera haber pisado el planeta o que el mismo Merlín o Dios Muggle hubiera creado; era un cobarde y lo reconocía amargamente, no tuvo el valor de actuar en contra de lo que le decían o lo que creían y que por muchos años fue educado y para que no sonara tan mal se decía a si mismo que tenía su propia lealtad, pero una cosa es lealtad y otra cobardía, Theodore Nott. Muchas veces se había burlado de lo estúpido y valientes que son los Gryffindors, pero ahora entendía que era jugar el papel de héroe y no hablo de enmascarados de plata y capuchas negras, si no de héroes que actúan base sus instintos, leales, valientes, capaces de arriesgar su propia vida por su enemigo, mientras que un Slytherin se va por el lado que mejor les venga, actúan para sus propios beneficios, mentirosos, astutos, fríamente inteligentes, ansiosos de poder, en cualquier momento podrían traicionarte sin importar quién eres a fin de cuenta son serpientes, astutas y engañosas. Theodore lo sabía y se sentía el peor bastardo cuando lo hiso.

El trayecto al despacho del director fue de lo más lento, era una sensación de cámara lenta como aquellos efector que los Muggles usan en sus películas para darle emoción o drama a un momento, así se sentía y la tención para la mayoría era estresante. Él sabía lo que ocurriría y sentía lástima por Luna. No sabía cómo reaccionaría la chica ante lo siguiente y se remordía y repateaba tener que estar ahí acompañando de aquella inmunda Brigada en contra de su voluntad.

Llegaron a la gárgola, Amycus dijo la contraseña que ridículamente hacía alusión al régimen, sólo Snape y los Carrow eran capaces de hacer ese tipo de contraseñas, sólo unos verdaderos hijos de puta. Nott se mordió el labio interior suprimiendo las ganas de gritarle todo tipos de improperios. Su respiración se aceleró al igual que algunos de los miembros del ED y los de los Carrow sólo por la emoción de torturar. No se podía ser más inhumano que ellos.

Los escalones aparecieron ante ellos, los Mortífagos dieron el paso a los miembros del ED y Brigada para después subir ellos. Que amabilidad de parte de ellos…

Snape no estaba, sólo los Carrow, los retratos que inmediatamente desaparecieron dejando la pintura ausente.

— Bien, bien, bien —siseo Alecto con una sonrisa de lo más jocosa— ¿Quién será el primero? Que tal tú Lovegood… —Ginny comenzó a forcejear en los brazos de Malofy y Parkinson.

— ¡Malditas serpientes! —Gruñó— ¡Suéltenme!

— ¡Cállate Weasley! —Parkinson le encajó la varita en la costillla haciéndola gemir de dolor. La pelirroja forcejó aun más logrando propinarle un buen codazo en los labios de Parkinson que inmediatamente comenzaron a sangrar. La chica aprovechó el descuido de ambos de su captores para correr hacia Luna.

— ¡WEASLEY QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO! —bramó Amycus.

— ¡CRUCIO! —Alecto blandió rápido su varita directo a Ginny quién cayó al piso doblándose de dolor. La Mortífaga comenzó a jactarse de la risa—. ¡No sabía que estuvieras tan desesperada Weasley!

— ¡Me ha partido el labio la muy estúpida! —Chilló Pansy con las manos en la boca, la sangre era abundante y el Quiddicth que practicaba Ginny como cazadora, golpeadora y sobre todo buscadora le habían dado mucha fuerza en los brazos.

— ¡A nadie nos interesa lo de tú labio Pansy! —Dijo Daphne Greengrass totalmente irritada por los chillidos y quejidos de la pelinegra.

— ¡Tú cállate! —chilló la otra.

— ¡Serás Zorra Parkinson! —dijo Ginny una vez que el _crucio_ de Alecto se detuvo.

— Weasley las malas palabras estás prohibidas ¿No has leído el reglamento? —Se mofó la Mortífaga.

— Me gusta que las cosas sean rápidas, ya lo sabes Alecto, dejemos que Malfoy se encargue de Weasley ya que la señorita Parkinson se encuentra indispuesta —sonrió como un tiburón lo haría. Nott se estremeció— ¿Quién tendrá el honor de hacerse cargo de la Señorita Lovegood? —Los ojos de Blaise Zabini se abrieron, Nott bajó la mirada—. ¿Y porque no… nuestro nuevo miembro?

_«No me jodas»_ pensó Theodore Nott.

— ¿Theodore Nott? —levantó la mirada hacia el Mortífago que sonreía asquerosamente, después se encontró con la serena mirada de la rubia. El chico tragó saliva.

— ¡LA INTRODUCCIÓN, LA INTRODUCCIÓN MALDITA SEA! —Chilló Alecto. Maldita sea sus introducciones.

— ¿Tiene algún sentido? Es lo mismo sólo haces que dure más. Quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez —arrugó el entrecejo.

— Ya te lo explicado muchas veces, ahora cállate si no quieres que esto se alargue —respingó—. Bien Lunática, te ha tocado el honor de conocer los _crucios_ del señor Nott, no sé si te has enterado pero la familia Nott se les conoces por potentes que son sus maldiciones y en especial las imperdonables, ¿No es así, Theodore? —se paseó entre la habitación hasta quedar justo detrás del chico, apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros—. Sé que lo harás bien, no me decepciones —susurró detrás de su oreja, fue inevitable no estremecerse.

» Bien Lovegood. Tú asqueroso y despreciable padre al parecer tiene una gran obsesión con Potter que no ha parado de escribir y escribir artículos sobre él, alabándolo, defendiéndolo y dando estúpidas teorías de que él es El Elegido así manchando, insultando nuestro nombre ¿Te das cuenta que tan molesto es? Al Señor Tenebroso no le gusta y tampoco le ha hecho en gracia que hoy en día siga publicándose sus artículos ¿Sabes que nos pasará si no cumplimos sus ordenes? —caminó hacia Luna como una serpiente, la miró fulminantemente. Le tomó en mentón con fuerza, ahora sus miradas estaban directas—. Nos matará. Así que las cartas amenazantes no han servido ¿Qué tal será si matamos a su hija? —Los Miembros de ED forcejearon, Ginny volvió a gritar pero Malfoy la mandó a callar con una bofetada bien propinada.

Esta vez Malfoy se había pasado.

— ¡Me las pagarás hurón! ¡Nadie me toca y mucho menos y despreciable Mortífago! ¡Qué tú madre no te ha enseñado a no tocar a una mujer! —forcejó tan fuerte que casi se sale del agarré de Malfoy. Claro la chica le propinó varios codazos y patadas las cuales no causaron tanto daño como el golpe de Pansy.

Matar a Lovegood era demasiado… ahora ¿Tenía que hacerlo Nott? Tenía que inventarse algo si no la mataría y él sería quien se macharía las manos. Podría ser todo lo que quisieran menos un asesino.

— ¿De verdad piensas que matar a Lovegood sea buena idea? —dijo el chico como si la cosa no importara.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Hay opciones mucho mejores que matarla, si lo haces le darías una buena razón para no dejar de escribir los artículos adoradores a Potter —La mujer sonrió apartándose de Luna para ir con Nott.

— Me sorprende tú ingenio, siempre he pensado que eres un joven muy inteligente y astuto; sigue así y llegarás lejos. Tu padre se pondrás orgulloso —esto le revolvió el estomago. Cualquier cosa era buena que tener que matarla él mismo o verla morir a manos de otro.

— ¿Ya terminaste tú absurda introducción, Alecto? —La aludida respingó.

— ¿Por un momento en tú vida dejarías de ser tan aburrido? —La Mortífaga se cruzó de brazos lanzándole una dura mirada a su hermano.

— Como quieras… es que siempre es lo mismo, aplicar _crucios_,_ crucios _y más_ crucios _estoy aburrido de la rutina, hay muchos más maleficios que un simple _crucio_ —Alectó alzó la ceja y una sonrisa comenzó aparecer de su rostro.

— ¿Y cómo cuales? Eres el maestro de Artes Oscuras, dime, ilumíname —ironizó. Nott tragó pesadamente saliva, eso no era bueno.

— No sé, hacer que sus huesos se rompan, el maleficio que hace que las cosas quemen como el que tiene en la cámara de los Lestrange, hacer que les salga sangre de los poros hasta que se desangren o crean que hayan aprendido la lección, Pensé que eras creativa en este ámbito —dijo casual Amycus… Sin embargo los ojos de la Mortífaga se iluminaron al oír el último maleficio.

— ¿Un _Sectusempra_? —saboreó las últimas palabras como jocosidad, era enfermizo, asqueroso, repugnante como es que la mente de aquellos funcionaba, como el sadismo los excitaba y la mutilación les fascinaba.

— Es mucho mejor del que tenía pensado —admitió, después miró a los miembros del ED—. Sangres sucias van primero después Traidores a la sangre.

— Que las sangres sucias mueran con sus propios métodos, no vale la pena desgastar energía en esas ratas asquerosas —Nott pudo sentir como Colin Creevey se estremecían, miró a Astoria quien tenía sujetado al hermano menor de éste. Era sorprendente como es que una niña de 15 años podía reflejar tanto odio, frialdad en una mirad; era dura sin ningún otro sentimiento que no fuera asco, ni siquiera el mismo Draco miraba así a esa edad ni lo hacía ahora, se podía decir que había miedo el cual ocultaba tras una muralla que lamentablemente se estaba desbordando.

— ¡Pero Lovegood!

— ¡Eso le toca a Theodore! ¡Por Merlín Alecto, cállate! —El Mortífago giró hacia el chico—. Muy bien Theodore, muéstranos que tan potentes son tus _crucios_ o al menos que tengas más imaginación en maleficios —sonrió para después darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

— ¡La Weasley! —Chillaron Crabbe y Goyle.

— ¡WEASLEY QUE HACES CON UN DEMONIO! —la chica tenía ahora la varita de Malfoy él cual se encontraba inconsciente junto con Parkinson. Mientras aquellos Mortífagos discutían acerca de qué método era mejor para torturarlo, Ginny aprovechó las distracción de Malfoy para poder quitarse las cuerdas, si es que recordamos que puede hacer magia sin varita. Cuando estuvo libre desarmó a Malfoy para después desmayarlo, pero como siempre Parkinson estaba metiendo sus narices por lo se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja en rescate de la varita. Weasley forcejeó con tanta fuerza y no digamos que Parkinson es alguien de complexión fuerte o robusta, la chica es tan delgada como un palo y la falta de deporte hacía que no tuviera ninguna fuerza, pero como la pelinegra estaba decidida a no ceder ante los jalones de Ginny, ésta le propinó un buen puñetazo en la cara dejándola totalmente noqueada, ahí fue justo cuando voltearon los Mortífagos.

— Muy valiente de tú parte Weasley, ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa varita? Somos nueve contra uno. No seas estúpida, se niña buena y compórtate —dijo Amycus. La mirada de Ginny estaba fija en él, temblaba de pies a cabeza, tenía los labios fruncidos y esa expresión tan dura.

— ¡Alguien quiere agarrarla! —Bramó la Mortífaga— ¡Weasley serás la primera el probar como se hace un verdadero _sectusempra_! —La aludida levantó el mentón ignorando cualquier signo de temor. Sus ojos estaban sobre Alecto quien ahora estaba furiosa.

**N/A_:_**_ Oh, lo siento mucho, me desaparecí :). La razón es que estuve de vacaciones es EUA, y solamente se tiene permitido pasar una Laptop, puedes pasar más pero nunca se sabe cuando te van a revisar ;). Entonces sólo nos llevamos la de mi papá. Aun que hubiera querido escrbir no hubiera podido porque no estuve en el hotel y tengo mi fic escrito en mi USB la cual se quedó reposando en los confines de mi cuarto, y eso es porque no actualicé._

_Espero que te guste este capitulo, personalmente creo que es bueno -oh, deja de ser tan modesta 8-)-, mi parte favorita fue cuando Luna se pone a discutir con Blaise, ja, ja, ja, creo que fue divertido. Tenía que dejarle su lado divertido a la rubia ese lado que hace desesperar a cualquier Slytherin por su falta aparentemente de atención. _

_La reflexión sería que está a punto de pasar algo super crucial, aunque todavía no encuentro la palabras que Nott utilizaría -para una cosa que te gustará y llevas tiempo esperandola, pueden ser dos cosas pero solo una es la correcta-, Como te hbía dicho el capitulo anterior Nott torturará a Luna pero no paso en este capitulo, no podía pasar en este si no en el siguiente. Ginny, bueno ella está intentando como cualquier amiga salvar a Luna, y porque no lo hiso Neville? Bueno está cautivo por Crabbe y Goyle, cómo podría hacerlo él? ahora Ginny tiene la varita de Malfoy pero como lo desarmó y le quitó la varita automaticamente esta pasa su lealtad a ella y no le pertenece más a Malfoy, pero recuerda que ninguno de ellos lo sabe, Harry lo supo cuando se lo preguntó a Sr. Olivander. Sí, ella puede hacer magia sin varita porque es una bruja muy poderosa. _

_Tambíen me ha parecido graciosa la discusión de los mortífagos._

_Cuando digo: Bastardo* -en el principio del capitulo- no me refiero porque Nott no tenga a su madre, si no que se comporta como un cobarde, idiota, en ese sentido. Sólo para aclararlo por si no te gusta el termino... a mi sí. _

_Creo que eso es todo. _

_PD: Ya estoy en ultimos cápitulos._

_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, agregarme a favoritos, alertas y sobre todo seguirme en la historia. Gracias por tú tiempo y dispocisión._


	15. Tortura con los Carrow 2da Parte

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO LUNA SONRÍE<strong>

C A P I T U L O XV

_Tortura con los Carrow 2da Parte._

— Muy valiente de tú parte Weasley, ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa varita? Somos nueve contra uno. No seas estúpida, se niña buena y compórtate —dijo Amycus. La mirada de Ginny estaba fija en él, temblaba de pies a cabeza, tenía los labios fruncidos y esa expresión tan dura.

— ¡Alguien quiere agarrarla! —Bramó la Mortífaga— ¡Weasley serás la primera el probar como se hace un verdadero _Sectumsempra_! —La aludida levantó el mentón ignorando cualquier signo de temor. Sus ojos estaban sobre Alecto quien ahora estaba furiosa.

Era de esperárselo, alguien se adelantó y ese alguien fue Goyle. Como todo un mastodonte que es el chico y la gran masa corporal que tiene se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja quien con hábiles reflejos lo petrificó. Neville sonrió y comenzó a forcejear del agarre de Crabbe. Éste no era tanta fuerza sin Goyle sin embargo no le quitaba lo pesado.

— ¡SON UNOS INÚTILES! ¡ES QUÉ TENGO QUE ENSEÑARLES CÓMO, IDIOTAS! —Alecto se acercó son su varita en mano directo a Ginny, la primera sonrió ácidamente, sus ojos reflejaban sadismo, furia y el odio que sentía en esos momentos hacia la pelirroja. Ahí se dio cuenta que se había pasado de la cuenta, que estaba indefensa, rodeada por 9 personas y ella con una sola varita en mano…

— ¡THEODORE QUE DEMONIOS ESPERAS! —Rugió Amycus— ¡TORTURALA!

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron, se puso tiesa como una tabla mirando aquel Mortífago que ansiaba con su sufrimiento. Ella sabía que él no quería torturarla, lo podía ver porque si algo siempre ha sido Luna es que es una persona muy observadora y persuasiva, por eso estaba en Ravenclaw, podía ver muchas cosas que otros no veían, actuaba con tanta naturalidad y sencillez; original y creatividad. Ella es Luna Lovegood.

Nott tragó saliva fuertemente, pero seguía sintiendo esa sensación en la garganta, era como si una pelota de beisbol estuviera atorada produciéndole un dolor y por más saliva que tragara no se iba. Él no quería, ella no se lo merecía sin embargo tenía que hacerlo y no había nadie quien lo impidiera. Miró hacia los retratos de los directores. Esa mirada azul eléctrica, brillante como esmeraldas, tan candente y reluciente, esa mirada solamente le pertenecía a alguien, Albus Dumbledore. El ex director le sonrió tristemente enviándole una mirada de aquellas que tanto odiada, aquellas que sólo significan _«Tú sabes lo que es correcto», _lo único que conseguía era hacerlo sentir culpable y miserable. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle _«No, no, no. Tú eres Theodore Nott y tú no lloras» _Pero a quién quería engañar, tenía ganas de llorar, quería llorar y gritarle al mundo que se joda pero que no lo jodieran a él, que se jodieran Voldemort y su estúpido régimen con sus seguidores.

Se aproximó a Luna, no se movió ni se apartó, pero sus ojos bajaron a la varita del chico, después volvió a subir la vista. No había confusión, tampoco miedo, había sorpresa en ella, no esa clase de sorpresa cuando nos te esperas algo, si no que así era su mirada. También estaba ese brillo tan soñador, tan sereno y fantasioso… parecía aceptar la situación. Theodore acercó sus labios al oído de la chica.

— Lo siento —Él no era un hombre de palabras, hablaba cuando lo creía necesario y no creía en lo meloso; Theodore Nott siempre se le conoció por un joven solitario, amante de los libros y con gran falta de tacto. Luna lo sabía, ella tenía la capacidad de conocer a las personas por sus miradas y expresiones, sabía que ese _«Lo siento» _tenía más de mil significados para Theodore.

No quería decirle mucho, no le gustaba hablar de cosas sin sentido o de aspecto emocional, jamás le gusto ser ese tipo de personas que demuestran todo al primer gesto y como toda buena serpiente deben aprender a callar lo que temen, porque para ellas hablar demás es ponerse la soga al cuello; ellas son frías, calculadoras, secas como su piel escamosa y astutas, por eso Theodore Nott no habló. La miró como si él fuera quien iba a recibir ese _crucio_, ella lo miraba a los ojos, le leía la mirada y entendía lo que él sentía, eso era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella, podía verlo todo y comprenderlo con tanta facilidad.

Tenía que sentir el _crucio_, tenía que sentirlo ¿Pero cómo demonios lo iba a sentir si aquellos Mortífagos lo estaban presionando con sus violentos bramidos? Alecto gritaba como una demente sin sentido ni coherencia, movía los brazos sobre su cabeza insistiendo en cómo debía hacerlo; Amycus bramaba, ladrada y gritaba improperios de _¡Por qué demonios tardas tanto en aplicar un ridículo _crucio_ sobre esa Lunática! _La cien se les saltaba y palpitaba ferozmente.

— ¡NO! —rugió Ginny mientras luchaba en los brazos de un chico de sexto año quién la había apresado fuertemente—. ¡Luna, Luna!

— ¡Cállate Weasley! —dijo su captor.

— ¡HAZLO DE UNA CONDENADA VEZ THEODORE! —Bramó Amycus totalmente fuera de sus estribos— ¡Maldita sea! ¿ES QUE ES DÍFICIL HACER UN SIMPLE CRUCIO! ¡Argh, apártate muchacho! —Él Mortífago camino furiosamente hacia donde se encontraba Nott, éste se estresó, no iba a dejar que él la torturara, si alguien tenía que hacerlo sería él.

— ¡Como te atrevas acercarse te mando el _crucio_! —Thedore lo apuntó con su varita, para él si tenía ganas de hacer un efectivo _crucio_ doloroso, especialidad de su familia, estaba consciente que si le mandaba la maldición saldría tan dolorosa y potente como nunca jamás un Nott lo habría hecho.

El Mortífago retrocedió. El semblante de Nott no era de lo más amigable, sus mejillas se habían tornado rosadas y respiraba rápidamente.

Respiró hondamente, volvió su mirada a la de Luna y murmuró otro: _«Lo siento». _Una mano temblorosa amenazante de un doloroso maleficio, los forcejeos inútiles de los cautivos desesperados por salir de aquellos agarres asfixiantes de los que eran testigos así como sus gritos e insultos, una Luna serena esperando el castigo, un Theodore Nott culpable por sus acciones.

Lo pensó, engañarse a sí mismo era lo mejor que de verdad quererlo, se dijo a sí mismo cuantas ganas tenía de maldecir a esa lunática intentando convencerse, la miró profundamente a los ojos y dijo las palabras claves.

Sintió un cosquilleo bajar de su mano hacia la varita, un cosquilleo placentero para cualquier Mortífago pero desagradable para alguien como él. Observó como Luna recibía el maleficio, ella bajó la cabeza concentrándose en no sentir dolor, se tomó las manos entre sí, apretó los dientes y pensó en los _Snorkack de asta arrugada_ y la sonrisa de su madre.

_« Un recuerdo feliz siempre puede contra un presente doloroso». _Eso se decía a sí misma. _« Hay personas que pueden bloquear el dolor convenciéndose de que no siente dolor, pero se necesita mucha fuerza mental, concentración y recuerdos felices». _Luna es fuerte, ella sabe como sobrepasar esas cosas, si una vez se dejó caer fue solo una vez y no lo volvería hacer porque hay cosas más importantes que _crucios_ y Mortífagos y esos son los amigos y la felicidad. Cuando tienes ambas cosas no habría ninguna razón por la cual sentirse triste porque sabes que siempre podrás contar con ellos.

Amigos es igual a felicidad.

Afortunadamente le _crucio_ de Nott fue demasiado débil, por lo regular los _crucios_ que su familia lanzaban eran tan poderosos como combinar aceite hirviendo, fuego ardiente, miles de agujas o acido contra los huesos. Un crucio efectivo siempre es igual a la ganas de hacerlo Y Theodore no quería

— ¡CON MÁS INTENSIDAD THEODORE! —Chilló una desesperada Alecto.

— ¡Cállate Alecto! —Dijo cansinamente Amycus quien tomaba asiento y daba un ligero masaje sobre sus sienes.

El contacto se rompió. Nott estaba pálido, temblaba de rabia y sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia aquellos Mortífagos. Con una mirada les advirtió que no dijesen una sola palabra más.

Acto seguido Theodore Nott salió del despacho de director dejándolos a todos a su suerte. El Slytherin fue directo a su sala común la cual estaba medio vacía, la mayoría de los Slytherins de séptimo y sexto curso se encontraban donde él antes estaba. Se encerró con un fuerte portazo para después patear su baúl con tanza agresividad; se dejó caer sobre si cama y agarrándose el cabello con desesperación gritó y maldijo una y otra vez aquellos Mortífagos y así mismo por ser tan estúpido y haberse dejado envolver en sus juegos. Al menos agradecía haber sido él quien torturó a Luna y no Zabini o Malfoy.

Miró el calendario que tenía pegado sobre un pizarrón de corcho, 10 días más casi 9 para las vacaciones de Navidad… no sabía que era peor, tener que quedarse en Hogwarts con los Mortífagos obligándolo a torturar a niños inocentes o estar en su casa donde su padre lo sermonearía un millón de veces y trataría de inculcarle sus principios como Mortífago. No, él no es un Mortífago, aún no lo es pero era cuestión de días y el mismo sabía que su padre no desaprovecharía las vacaciones para entrenarlo… Tal vez por eso los Carrow lo llamaron para que formara parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial, lo estaban entrenando sin que él se diera cuenta. Nott golpeó la pared con toda su fuerza ocasionándose otra herida en la mano, tenía que dejar de hacerlo, se estaban dañando la piel de sus nudillos ¿Pero a quién demonios le importan sus manos? ¡Lo importante era que no quería ser Mortífago! No quería condenar toda su vida a estar condenado a Azkaban, no quería vivir del sufrimiento de otros, no quería consumirse con el paso del tiempo por la mortificación de tener a un Lord que seguir, no quería terminar como su padre.

A la mañana siguiente Theodore Nott se levantó por la molesta alarma que él acostumbraba a poner todos los días a las 6, _jamás había odiado tanto a esa alarma como esa mañana_, quería seguir durmiendo pero cierto rubio no lo dejo. Comenzó a criticar su aspecto diciéndole que era un asco, que se diera una ducha, luego siguió con la alarma amenazándolo con que si la volvía a poner a las 6 am le lanzaría un _crucio_, ante lo último Theodore puso los ojos en blanco, se levanto pesadamente, frunció el ceño apartando a rubio de su camino con un empujón, por último se adentró al baño. Sería un día tan pesado, un asqueroso martes.

Ignoró todos los improperios que le soltaba su compañero tras la puerta del baño, ignoró las risas tontas de sus gorilas guardaespaldas, ignoró una nueva disputa entre Zabini y Malfoy. Clásicas del moreno para comenzar el día: Molestar a Malfoy con sarcasmos humor negro.

Se vistió con aquél uniforme de serpientes, anudó su corbata y peinó ligeramente su cabello. Nuevamente Malfoy quien se sentía con ganas de joder el día lo criticó con que debería peinar su cabello y usar gel. Zabini soltó una carcajada burlona _«— Quién te dijo que ponerse litros de gel está de moda debió haberte tomado el pelo» «_—_Con todo ese gel que usas me no sorprendería que no fuera perforable tu cráneo» «_—_Una vez vi a un Muggle peinado igual que tú, creo que lo llamaban sacerdote»_ el aludido apretaba los puños. Nott salió de su habitación, no le apetecía ni le interesaba escuchar pláticas estúpidas sobre el peinado de Malfoy.

Si te has dado cuenta, ahora lo tratan como si fuera parte de ellos. Él siempre fue ignorado por sus compañeros de cuarto por no mencionar a Malfoy, para el rubio, Nott era un insufrible solitario que no hacía nada más que leer gruesos tomos sobre información pero tenía que respetarlo por ser hijo de uno de los amigos de su padre y fiel seguidor del Señor Tenebroso; para Zabini era sólo un compañero más con quien compartir habitación, nada especial, no podía ser blanco de sus bromas porque cuando lo intentaba este lo ignoraba, no como Malfoy que no se molestaba en replicar; Para Crabbe y Goyle era invisible.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor lo primero que hiso fue buscar a Luna Lovegood. Pasó su vista por la mesa de Ravenclaw, no había ninguna cabellera enmarañada rubia platinada, buscó en la de los Gryffindors, tampoco. Notó que no estaba aquel trío de leones sentados, en total no estaba ningún miembro del ED. ¿Estarían en la Enfermería?

Era tonto seguir escondiéndose en la sala de Requerimientos la cual estaba destruida, podrían estar en la enfermería a ocultas ya que los Carrow prohibían que cualquier estudiante que haya sido castigado por ellos requiriera cuidados médicos, y también prohibían que las sangres sucias los tuvieran ¿Cómo iban a dejar dos Mortífagos que una sangre sucia fuera atendida por medio de medi-magia? ¡Ellos querían extinguirlos no curarlos!

Pero Madame Pomfrey siempre aceptaba a cualquiera sin importarle que casa o estado de sangre.

Si Luna estaba en la enfermería no se atrevería a ir, no después de lo que hiso y mucho menos estando rodeada de todos sus amigos Leones y compañía. Aquellos no iba a permitir que se explicara, se abalanzaría sobre él como el animal que llevan por dentro, le incriminarían todo desde el hecho de ser traidor, hijo de Mortífago y una serpiente. No, no tenía ganas de eso, era muy temprano para sermones.

Se dirigió a su mesa donde Daphne Greengrass y Pansy Parkinson platicaban animadamente. No se sentó junto con ellas, tal vez cerca pero se mantenía una distancia muy considerable. La dos Slytherins se percataron de su presencia y le sonrieron como si se tratara de un viejo amigo. A veces le divertía cuán hipócritas podían llegar a ser los Slytherins, tampoco negaría que él no actuara como tal.

— Buenos días Theodore —dijo Daphne cordialmente. Ellas solo llamaban por su apellido a las personas que no eran de su agrado o no conocían bien. Theodore ahora era de su agrado pero para él siempre sería Parkinson y Greengrass.

El no contestó, se limitó a mirarlas por unos segundos y luego se volvió a su desayuno que miró con desagrado. _La comida nunca le había parecido tan asquerosa como aquella mañana._ Todo le parecía desagradable en esa mañana y entonces comprendió que así sería el resto de su vida, el resto de su vida hasta que Potter se designara a aparecer y acabar con Voldermort. Ahora más que nunca sentía desesperación porque ese día llegara, no le importaban las sangres sucias ni los demás desgraciados sufriendo por el régimen, a él solo le importaba su bienestar y Luna Lovegood.

Entendió que cada mañana que se despertara sentiría ese sentimiento de estar viviendo el mismo día, que el ayer ni el mañana eran diferentes, se sentiría como una bazofia, como aquél que no tiene lugar en el mundo más que seguir las ordenes de un líder corrupto, sádico, matón… este era el tipo de vida al que estaba destinado, sin contar que tendría una marca en su antebrazo chamuscándole cada momento que a su Lord le apeteciera algo, que miles de personas lo señalarían y lo criticarían por algo que no eligió pero no tuvo elección. Nunca le importó lo que pensaran las personas pero cuando su moral comenzaba a estar por lo suelos le importaba.

Así como le importaba lo que Luna Lovegood pensara de él.

_Su moral jamás había estado tan por los suelos como esa mañana. _

**OOO**

— ¿Luna? ¿Luna? —Llamó la voz de Ginny en susurro.

Eran alrededor de las 5am, el sol seguía oculto como cualquier madrugada de otoño/invierno. La ventanas brindaban la débil iluminación de una luna apunto de ocultarse y el azul prometiendo un sol en una hora y media más. La alborada era fría, amenazante de una tormenta de nieve y un frío por debajo de los -10 grados Celsius, una incómoda noche para los miembros del ED quienes salieron terriblemente heridos.

Después de que Theodore Nott abandonaría furioso, decepcionado el despacho del director, Los Carrow siguieron con su faena. Torturaron a Luna puesto que no estaban satisfechos con el trabajo del Slytherin, la golpearon en el rostro numerosas veces, usaron su famosa daga o cuchillo para hacerle cortes, la amenazaron con lo de su padre nuevamente, le gritaron, la insultaron pero ni una lágrima soltó la chica, ahora más que nunca debería ser fuerte. Si estaban presionando a su padre no iba a permitir darle una razón más para ceder, ella siempre fue fiel a Harry Potter incluso en los momentos que él no sabía ni su nombre. Después de creer que era suficiente se pasaron con los demás miembros y los castigaron por complicidad. Por supuesto que Los Carrow lanzaron _crucios_ así como los Slytherins también lo hicieron. Personas como Crabbe o Zabini se veían fascinadas con tal espectáculo y fueron los primeros que se atrevieron a lanzar un _Sectusempra_. El cual fue dirigido hacia Luna, la chica se lanzó al suelo con tanta habilidad haciendo que la maldición golpeara en la pared; Crabbe enfadado porque su tiró falló lanzó la misma malción contra un Gryffindor que cayó al piso inmediatamente por suerte fue llevado a la enfermería antes de que fuera tarde.

Ginny se vio increíble esa noche. Luchó con tanta fuerza como jamás nadie la hubiera visto, no se dejó intimidar aún cuando la moral de todos estaba casi por los suelos o debería estarlo; desmayó y desarmó a Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy usando sus habilidades, el poder hacer magia sin varita era un privilegio que solo mago muy poderosos gozan así que no debía desperdiciarlo; también petrificó al mastodonte de Goyle dejando a Neville con más libertad, amenazó con la varita de Draco a los Carrow. Llegó ese chico de sexto año y la apresó pero ella siguió luchando, pudo librarse de él a base de jaloneos; y bloqueó una maldición que iba directa a Lavender Brown. Los Carrow desesperados por los intentos de Ginny por salvar a Luna le lanzaron una maldición que la dejó inconsciente y con algunas heridas en su rostro.

Y pasaron dos horas así en el despachó cuando por ultimo Crabbe quiso usar una maldición para Luna la cual esquivó, un segundó intento y Seamus Finnegan se interpuso. Los Carrow soltaron una gran carcajada felicitando al chico, pero no solo los miembros del ED se quedaron impactados sino también algunos Slytherins como Astoria Greengrass y si hubieran estado conscientes Pansy Parkinson o Draco Malfoy también lo estarían, la primera por ver tanta sangre y el segundo por recordar el dolor de aquella maldición.

Cuando los Carrow se encerraron en sus propios despachos y ordenaron a la Brigada salir dejando a los miembros de ED a su suerte, Neville Longbottom fue el primero en acercarse a su amigo quien agonizaba en el suelo y la sangre lo bañaba como mares. Ginny al despertar se había puesto tan pálida de ver a Seamus en tal estado, Lavender, las Patil y Hannah soltaron un gemido ahogado mientras se llevaban las manos a los labios casi desfalleciéndose, Luna lo miraba serena, fue la segunda en acercarse junto Neville para comprobar el estado del chico.

_— Espero que no haya Arpías por aquí —decía Luna mientras se abrazaba a sí misma como reteniendo un escalofrío. Ocho cabezas giraron torno a ella—, les gusta comer carne._

_— No me sorprendería que los Carrow no fueran unas —dijo Padma Patil como resentido tono de voz._

Los dos chicos sin pensarlo se llevaron a Seamus entre los hombros, el chico agonizaba y gemía del dolor mientras la sangre seguía saliendo de su cuerpo. Neville y Luna empalidecieron al sentir la sangre mojar sus ropas hasta la piel además del olor que desprendía esta y lo caliente que estaba. Luna insistió tanto que salieron a prisa del despacho. Los otros comenzaron ayudarse entre sí, los que no estaban tan heridos ayudaron a los que si los estaban como a los hermanos Creevey que al ser Muggles los Carrow usaron métodos Muggles medievales. Sus rostros estaban magullados, llenos de cortes sangrantes aún, hematomas en todo el cuerpo contado los ojos, Hannah por ser mestiza se llevo mitad método Muggle medieval y mágico, recibió cuchilladas, maldiciones, golpes dejándola adolorida y llorosa; Ginny por estar forcejando en contra de su autoridad recibió varios _crucios,_ casi igual como Luna además del la bofetada de Malfoy, un golpe en la cara cerca del ojo por Alecto Carrow y la maldición que le soltó, así como se llevó una torcedura del pie. Ginny se negó a recibir ayuda y se concentró en los Creevey, los muy pobres apenas estaban consientes. Luna estaba herida, tenía el labio partido severamente, un golpe cerca del ojo donde un gran hematoma se forma abarcando de la mejilla hasta casi la frente, cortadas en las mejillas, brazos y esa sensación de dolor que deja un _crucio, _ella era muy nomble como para preocuparse de su salud en esos momentos.

Y así fueron llevados todos a la enfermería en secreto, era muy de noche y el conserje no vigilaba esa zona si no por donde estaban las concinas. A muchos estudiantes les gustaba pasar por un bocadillo nocturno.

**N/A:**

_YEEEP! Aquí está el capítulo de la tortura de los Carrow! Lo siento, por tardar en subir, es que no sabía que palabras utilizar para Theo, no quería que sonaran melosas y dramáticas y me estaba partiendo la cabeza y cuanto escribí "Lo siento" fue como Demonios Abby por qué no lo pensaste! y así que lo escribí y seguí escribiendo y la inspiración llegó hacia mí como si fuera un acto divino de Merlín! jajaja. Y me siento con inspiración. Sé que te dije que sería últimos capitulo, pues sí, serán últimos capítulos preo creo que todavía le queda a esto unos 2 capítulos más un epilogo que pienso escribir, ahora me estoy liando con el final, bueno no lo tengo planeado sin no siento que saldrá a flote como todo lo que has leído._

_ES HORA DE LA REFLEXIÓN! Ay, como me encanta esta parte. Bien como ya viste a nuestro querido Theodore está como en una encrucijada, pero sigue necio a sus sentimiento y lo hablo amorosos si no por lo que siente por Luna en forma afectiva, me explico? Él no quiere admitir en sí que le importa Luna más de lo que él creé ya sabes, para el supuestamente ella es una fuente de paz y le recuerda a su madre por el brillo de sus ojos, pero no admite que le importa, que Luna es muy importante para el y significa mucho... no estoy segura si de forma amorosa, yo tampoo lo sé :). Y ahora esos Bastardos que tanto amo de los Carrow lo están obligando a torturarla! lo que derramó el vaso! así que el se disculpa con un Lo siento y ya sabemos cómo es Luna, tan inteligente que puede ver en todos lo que muchos no pueden con una sola mirada así ella captó todo el mensaje._

_GINNY! siempre me ha caído bien, la forma en la que actúa y todo así que le di su momento heroico, se lo merecería, es una bruja muy poderosa no pienses que solo porque me cae bien le di el don de hacer magia sin varita, JK Rowling ha dicho que por ser la primera mujer desde hace muchas generaciones implica que es una bruja muy poderosa además lo demostró en la batalla del departamento del ministerio. _

_Le estoy dando su lado sentimental a Parkinson, de verdad me cae bien ella, siento que ella actúa así porque solo quiere impresionar pero fuera de eso es una persona buena y le está pesando todo de pertenecer a la Brigada. Así como Malfoy pero no tanto, Malfoy es así porque así lo educaron ella es así porque eso es lo que quiere que otros vean._

_Si se dan cuenta ahora todos tratan a Theodore diferente, antes era ignorado (en mi casi así lo pongo) pero ahora como pertenece a la brigada, lo que es su padre y lo que hiso esa noche en el despacho dejó una muy buena impresión para los Slytherins._

_Y creo que eso es todo._

_*** Ya vi Harry Potter, sinceramente no era lo que me esperaba, todo pasó muy rápido, quería disfrutar más de la batalla de Hogwarts, en la sala de menesteres, de la memorias de Snape y por supuesto el epilogo. Dios... me enamoré de Snape de niño es sinceramente guapo y tuve la "decencia" de buscar su nombre en internet y todavía de seguirlo en Twitter; y también a Scorpius Malfoy... solo sale su cabello pero tiene que verlo en internet está muy guapo y le quede DEMASIADO ser hijo de Malfoy. En estos momentos estoy en que desearía ser un año o dos más joven... porque el primero tiene casi 15 y el segundo 14... Y yo ya estoy casi cumpliendo 16... So sad. _

_No se ustedes pero me dio lástima que se muriera Lavender Brown, me pesó más su muerte que la de Fred, Tonks, Lupin y los otros, me gano sentimiento con ella los demás ni me pesaron. AH y también Snape... Malfoy me dio lastima al final cuando lo están forzando a pasarse al lado de Voldemort y todavía éste le da un abrazo, jajaja._

_Bien, me voy;). Síganme en Twitter abbiek3. Me lo hice hace un año y hasta ahora me acordé que tengo Twitter. Jijiji. Síganme y yo las sigo :OOO._


	16. La Narglidad está cerca

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO LUNA SONRÍE<strong>

C A P I T U L O XVI

_La Narglidad está cerca._

Los dos chicos sin pensarlo se llevaron a Seamus entre los hombros, el chico agonizaba y gemía del dolor mientras la sangre seguía saliendo de su cuerpo. Neville y Luna empalidecieron al sentir la sangre mojar sus ropas hasta la piel además del olor que desprendía esta y lo caliente que estaba. Luna insistió tanto que salieron a prisa del despacho. Los otros comenzaron ayudarse entre sí, los que no estaban tan heridos ayudaron a los que si los estaban como a los hermanos Creevey que al ser Muggles los Carrow usaron métodos Muggles medievales. Sus rostros estaban magullados, llenos de cortes sangrantes, hematomas en todo el cuerpo contado los ojos, Hannah por ser mestiza se llevó mitad método Muggle medieval y mágico, recibió cuchilladas, maldiciones, golpes dejándola adolorida y llorosa; Ginny por estar forcejando en contra de su autoridad recibió varios _Crucios_ casi igual como Luna, además de la bofetada de Malfoy, un golpe en la cara cerca del ojo por Alecto Carrow, así como una torcedura del pie. Ginny se negó a recibir ayuda y se concentró en los Creevey, los muy pobres apenas estaban consientes. Luna estaba herida, tenía el labio partido severamente, un golpe cerca del ojo donde un gran hematoma se formó abarcando de la mejilla hasta casi la frente, cortadas en las mejillas, brazos y esa sensación de dolor que deja un _Crucio, _ella era muy noble como para preocuparse de su salud en esos momentos.

Y así fueron llevados todos a la enfermería en secreto, era muy de noche y el conserje no vigilaba esa zona sino en las concinas. A muchos estudiantes les gustaba pasar por un bocadillo nocturno.

— ¿Sí? —contestó Luna con una voz tan adormilada a la vez como un susurro con un dejillo de simpatía. Abrió su ojo izquierdo para ver por el rabillo de este a la pelirroja.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Luna abrió sus dos ojos, se giró entre su cama a dirección de Ginny y le sonrió.

— Muy bien ¿Y los demás? ¿Cómo se encuentra Seamus? —la otra hizo una cara de sufrimiento, cualquier cosa que le recordara el incidente de su compañero le provocaba un tremendo escalofrío por el cuerpo, sentía ese hormigueo en el rostro indicándole que estaba empalideciendo.

— S-sí —respondió con voz ahogada para después tragar saliva—. Afortunadamente se trajo a tiempo, Madame Pomfrey dijo que si hubiéramos esperado unos minutos más… —la frase se vio extinguida en sus labios—. Los Creevey están bien… como fueron torturados por métodos Muggles no han sido problema alguno…

— ¿Sí? —contestó Luna con una voz tan adormilada a la vez como un susurro con un dejillo de simpatía. Abrió su ojo izquierdo para ver por el rabillo de este a la pelirroja.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Luna abrió sus dos ojos, se giró entre su cama a dirección de Ginny y le sonrió.

— Muy bien ¿Y los demás? ¿Cómo se encuentra Seamus? —la otra hizo una cara de sufrimiento, cualquier cosa que le recordara el incidente de su compañero le provocaba un tremendo escalofrío por el cuerpo, sentía ese hormigueo en el rostro indicándole que estaba empalideciendo.

— S-sí —respondió con voz ahogada para después tragar saliva—. Afortunadamente se trajo a tiempo, Madame Pomfrey dijo que si hubiéramos esperado unos minutos más… —la frase se vio extinguida en sus labios—. Los Creevey están bien… como fueron torturados por métodos Muggles no han sido problema alguno…

— Madame Pomfrey es buena en Medi-magia. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, un poco adolorida pero nada que no pueda soportar —soltó una ligera risilla haciendo sonreír a su amiga, después el nombre de Theodore Nott vino a su mente. ¿Qué pensaba Luna de él? ¿Sería correcto preguntar? Sintió una ráfaga de frío por su espalda.

— ¿Qué piensas? Sé que lo haces… Oh… —su rostro cambió a preocupación— ¿No me digas que los _Wrackpurts _está confundiendo tu mente? —Ginny se hubiera reído, sólo negó.

— No, no; no es ningún _Wrackpurt_. Sólo olvídalo —bostezó—. Estoy tan cansada que… —se escuchó un ronquido, la pelirroja levantó la cabeza notando que su amiga ya se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo. Soltó una carcajada melancólica para después dormirse profundamente.

Luna es tan Luna y lunática.

**OOO**

— ¿Y tú que harás estás vacaciones, Theodore? —preguntó Daphne Greengrass mientras se enrollaba uno de sus mechones en sus dedos en forma de un coqueteo inocente.

El chico se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de su sala común, rodeado de algunos de sus compañeros de séptimo curso. Él había llegado ahí primero con un libro de la sección prohibida que había conseguido de manera ilícita, fue cuando uno por uno comenzaron a llegar interrumpiendo su paz. Tuvo la tentación de volver a su habitación pero rápidamente abandonó esa idea al saber que Crabbe y Goyle estaban ahí practicando mágica oscura junto con algún chico sexto año. Así que se quedó leyendo ignorando las estúpidas pláticas que típicamente eran de lo mismo, fue cuando Greengrass le preguntó haciendo un intento por hacerlo participar en la charla.

Theodore la ignoró, no estaba de humor para hablar, de hecho no había estado de humor desde que tuvo que mandar el _Cruciatus_ a Lovegood. No había día en el que no de maldijera por haber entrado a la Brigada, no había día ni una hora que no lo hiciera. Más que nunca deseaba la muerte de aquellos hermanos Carrow.

— Te estoy hablando —dijo muy malhumorada la morena.

— No te va a responder Daphne, es un insufrible que prefiere follar con libros que con chicas —dijo Zabini. La chica refunfuñó bastante molesta.

¿Para qué quería hablarles de lo que haría en sus vacaciones? Como sí no fuera secreto, como sí no fuera obvio que su padre lo pondría en entrenamiento para iniciarlo como Mortífago, ya le había llegado una carta hace unas semanas, después una felicitación por haber sido aceptado en aquella estúpida Brigada Inquisitorial, un grupo selecto que está a favor del Ministerio de Magia... qué curioso que ahora el Ministro sea un Mortífago…

**OOO**

Ocho días para vacaciones de Navidad o como Luna solía llamarle_: Ocho días para Narglidad_, la rubia se reía de su propio chiste y suspiraba con un aire soñador recordando a sus animales fantásticos que la mayoría a quién ella había contado de ellos no creían en su existencia. Los días que estuvieron en la enfermería Luna recordaba alentadoramente acerca de la fecha, que unos cuantos días más y ya estaría en casa disfrutando de un buen pudín, pastel de calabaza y por si fuera poco _La Narglidad_ ya estaba cerca, unos sonrieron melancólicamente al recordar a sus familias y lo pronto que estaba de verlas y salir del infierno que se había convertido Hogwarts, otros como los hermanos Creevey comenzaron a celebrar dándose ligeros empujones así como soltaban carcajadas, otros como las gemelas Patil, Ginny y Neville se atrevieron a sonreír abiertamente dejando ver el gusto que tenían así como contemplaban las reacciones de los Creevey y Luna.

Llevaban en la enfermería apenas un día cuando se enteraron por parte de Madame Pomfrey que los Carrow habían estado enviando escuadrones de Slytherins y de la Brigada Inquisitorial en su busca. Claro, ¿No pensarás que aquellos Mortíos ignoraron su ausencia y continuaron con sus sádicas y despreciables vidas con toda normalidad como solían hacerlo a diario, o sí? No, no lo hicieron, bueno al menos la parte en la que hablo que continuaron con sus sádicas y despreciables vidas, puesto que al ver que el día siguiente de la tortura ningún miembro del ED presente en ella asistió al desayuno, comida ni cena, así como tampoco en ninguna de sus clases. Su primera sospecha fue que aquellos recurrieron a los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, una sonrisa de lo más placentera se les dibujó al tener otro motivo más por el cual torturarlos así que enviaron a cuatro miembros de su Brigada hacia la enfermería pero cuando regresaron afirmaron que no había nadie más que Madame Pomfrey quien aseguró que no había atendido a ningún niño durante semanas después de fruncirles el ceño. Los Mortífagos soltaron un gruñido bastante encolerizado por lo que mandaron llamar a cuatro miembros más para que buscaran en la Sala de Menesteres. Los ochos Slytherins partieron enseguida y los hermanos se quedaron esperando mientras bebían un poco de Whisky de Fuego para calmar el estrés. Al cabo de una hora los ocho muchachos enviados regresaron afirmando que la sala estaba tal y cual la dejaron cuando se hiso la emboscada. Alecto —quien siempre ha sido la más impulsiva de esos dos— se levantó de su asiento tirando su cuarta copa de Whisky y con los efectos de este ya elevados, se tambaleó un poco y comenzó a bramar improperios a los chicos, el hermano tuvo que intervenir ya estaba apuntándoles con su varita decidida a mandarles un _Crucio_ por su incompetencia, pero no podían hacerlo, aquellos Slytherins eran sangre pura e hijos de Mortífagos, los cuales enloquecerían si se enteraban y estarían dispuestos a matarlos por atreverse a tratarlos como sangres sucias.

Al día siguiente volvieron a mandar a llamar a ocho Slytherins diferentes ordenándoles la semejante tarea, pero al volver venía con la misma historia. Nuevamente Amycus tenía que frenar a su hermana para evitar que cometiera una estupidez. Volvieron a llamar a otros Slytherins pero esta vez a 10 más y les ordenaron junto con los ocho antiguos Slytherin a que buscaron en todo el castillo y que volvieron cuando los encontraran. Por la noche fue cuando volvieron los 18 chicos diciendo que no había ningún rastro, que buscaron en la enfermería, sala de Requerimientos, se atrevieron a entrar a las salas comunes usando el imperio sobre el retrato de la Dama Gorda y demás, preguntaron a los fantasmas, así como buscaron en cada rincón y no había ningún rastro, que tal vez habían escapado con la ayuda de alguien, pero Alecto volvió a bramar tan fuerte como nunca antes lo había hecho, alegó que nadie podría salir o entrar en Hogwarts sin que Snape o ellos mismos se dieran cuenta. Ni su propio hermano la pudo detener cuando ya estaba mandando el primer _Crucio _sobre un chico de sexto año.

Entonces los mismos Carrow comentaron esto al Director Snape quien irritado les contestó que si habían desaparecido no había porque preocuparse, y que dejaran de meter sus narices en fanfarronerías y que mejor lo hicieran en sus clases, Snape hiso ondear su capa como comúnmente lo hacía y desapareció por las escaleras de su despacho.

Snape siempre salía de Hogwarts a atender asuntos que nadie sabía.

Así que los Mortíos no se molestaron en seguir buscándolos y siguieron si vida como generalmente lo hacían: mandar _Crucios_ por ahí y por allá, hacer que los mismos alumnos los pusieron a pruebas sobre otros; hablar mal de los Muggles y sus estúpidas costumbres cotidianas, sin dejar de usar la palabra sangre sucia, humillar a los descendientes de estos o poseedores de esa sangre… Sí, una vida común para ellos, despreciable para otros.

común para ellos, despreciable para otros.

Así que ahora quedaban seis días, seis benditos días, por la sagrada mano de Merlín.

— Es una suerte que hayan dejado de buscarnos —dijo aliviada Hannah Abbott mientras abrazaba sus rodillas en la cama donde yacía.

— Una suerte que los Carrow sean unos imbéciles —corrigió irónicamente Seamus Finnegan con una cierta mueca de dolor. Los presentes aún podía ver las cicatrices del aquel _Sectusempra _

— Y que tengamos a Madame Pomfrey —Corrió Lavender Brown con aprensión, si no fuera por ella ahora mismo estarían en otra sesión de tortura.

Madame Pomfrey los acogió la noche en la que llegaron todos muy malheridos, inmediatamente se puso manos a la obra y proporcionó a todos pociones analgésicas que ayudaría a contrarrestar los efectos que dejaban un _Crucio. N_unca creyó en toda su vida como medi-maga de Hogwarts llegaría a proporcionar tal poción, sólo el pensar que alguien se atreviera a usar una maldición imperdonable sobre alguien le causaba escalofríos y más cuando 10 estudiantes llegaron hacia ella pidiéndole tal poción sin contar las otras que les tuvo que dar y los ungüentos que les aplicó para borrar los rastros de golpes, cortadas y algunos efectos secundarios que pudieran pasarles como vómito, mareo, dolor corporal, cansancio, etc.

Después de terminar con cada uno, en especial con Seamus, se fue a dormir sin antes aplicar un encantamiento ocultador por si los Carrow o cualquier otro estudiante se atrevieran a meter sus narices.

Y si lo hicieron, primero fueron cuatro Slytherins, luego ocho Slytherins, después ¡10 Slytherins, Merlín santo! Tres días seguidos hasta que esos mismos regresaron pidiendo alguna poción para contrarrestar el dolor. La enfermera les frunció el ceño y se las tendió de mala gana, vienen por ayuda quejándose de los efectos secundarios de un Crucio cuando es precisamente lo que estaban a punto de provocar sobre los miembros de ED. Slytherins.

— Por supuesto —accedió el joven con una débil sonrisa, hasta sonreír le dolía.

— ¿Qué será de Harry? —preguntó Hannah Abbott mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

— Nadie sabe nada, ni los propios Slytherins hijos de Mortífagos. Claro, no se molestan en ir divagando rumores de que Harry está escondido como un cobarde —contestó agresivamente Ginny— o que está muerto. Pero es estúpido en creer en todo lo que dicen esas serpientes asquerosas, nosotros ya lo sabríamos sí así fuera, Quién tú sabes quién no ocultaría algo como eso y estaríamos más jodidos sobre este régimen —suspiró audiblemente con un gran ceño fruncido.

— Lo último que supimos fue su intervención en el ministerio, pero ¿Por qué habría de ir al primer lugar donde piden su cabeza? Un verdadero enigma, pero conociendo a Harry, debía de haber una razón muy importante por la cual ir, él no es estúpido ¿Saben? —dijo Colin Creevey.

— Ya verán que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo esto habrá terminado. Mi madre decía que después del dolor hay felicidad, pero también decía que se puede ser feliz sin necesidad de sentir dolor. Además la felicidad es infinita, el dolor no, por eso es que sonreímos ahora mismo, porque _Narglidad_ está cerca, porque los Carrow no nos encontraron, pero también sonreímos porque estamos juntos, cuando tu equipo favorito de Quiddicth gana, no sientes dolor por eso, o cuando siembras tú primera semilla y la vez crecer conforme la alimentas de agua ¿Acaso te mordió un duende de Jardín?, tú no sientes dolor cuando aprecias la hermosa planta que has cosechado, sientes felicidad, orgullo —Luna ahora les sonreía, todos sonreían y apreciaban cada una de sus palabras con atención, ella podía hacer ese tipo de cosas, aliviar la tristeza con una miradas, curar el dolor con una sonrisa, hacer reír a alguien con sólo hablar, por eso todos apreciaban a Luna aunque fuera tan extraña y extravagante.

— Luna tiene razón. Esta guerra es sólo un tropiezo o un mal sueño del cual pronto despertaremos, nos levantaremos y seguiremos nuestras vidas como antes. Ningún idiota miembro de la brigada, Slytherin o Mortífagos podrá con nosotros, ya los hemos burlados varias veces y seguiremos haciéndolo ¡POR HARRY! —Neville se levantó de su asiento para extender el puño al cielo, los demás apreciaron tal gesto y lo siguieron brindando por el nombre de Harry, que mañana sería un nuevo día, no bueno pero si próximo del fin de la guerra, que estarían más juntos que antes, más fuertes, más valientes, más todo, porque pertenecían al Ejercito de Dumbledore, el hombre más gentil, valiente, inteligente y buen mago que nunca antes hayan conocido, que lucharían por él, por Harry, Ron y Hermione, por un nuevo futuro libre de estados tontos de sangre, por igualdad.

— Entonces… ¿Nadie de nosotros se quedará en Hogwarts? —preguntó Ginny con un dejo de seriedad en su voz. Una sonrisa afloró el rostro maltratado de Seamus.

Todos captaron aquella muestra por lo que se vieron obligados involuntariamente a sonreír, como una sonrisa cómplice. Los ojos celestes de Luna brillaron como zafiros, cualquiera que no la conociera diría que habría leído los pensamientos del joven.

— Quedan seis días, ¡Seis días, por Merlín! —Exclamó el castaño— No podemos quedarnos cruzados de manos, al menos yo no, ¡Yo quiero mi revancha! —las miradas se ensombrecieron en una seriedad, algunos rostros reflejaron temor como lo hacía Hannah Abbott.

— Seamus… —intentó hablar la rubia pero éste siguió.

— ¡Esos idiotas casi me matan! Por eso digo que deberíamos hacer algo, demostrarles que el ED nunca se rinde, que somos tan fuertes como…

— ¿Un hipogrifo? —dijo Luna sonriente, pero él negó la cabeza ignorando el dolor que le producía hacerlo.

— Más.

— ¿Más que veinte Hagrids? —volvió a insistir pero el volvió a negar.

— Aún más, como sea, ya entendieron el punto. Tomemos nuestra venganza o si lo prefieren en otros términos: revancha. Somos nosotros contra ellos, Gryffindors, Ravanclaws y Hufflepuff —apuntó a Hannah con un movimiento de cabeza, ella sonrió—. Si nos juntamos de nuevo ellos no podrán contra nosotros, la fuerza hace el poder ¿Quién mejor lo sabe que los propios Slytherins?

— Pero Seamus… ellos ya intentaron matarte… eso prueba que en verdad están dispuestos a hacerlo, además muchos están asustados con lo que ha pasado, y digamos que lo que te ocurrió ya no es secreto… —dijo Padma, la Ravenclaw. Su hermana asintió comprendiendo la certeza de sus palabras.

— "La fuerza hace el poder" —recalcó Luna—. Sólo tenemos dos opciones: Luchar o rendirnos, sólo tenemos que explicárselos y ellos comprenderán.

— ¿Recuerdan lo del heredero de Slytherin? —dijo de pronto Colin Creevey. Ginny se tensó. Se llevó algunas miradas alteradas, confusas y ceños fruncidos por sus compañeros pero prosiguió sin importarle las reacciones— Recuerdan ¿Cómo estaba toda la escuela ante eso? Bueno, la sangre en las paredes hacía que se me revolviera el estómago y al ser hijo de Muggles no ayudaba mucho, en fin, deberíamos escribir en la paredes cosas como: _el ejército de Dumbledore sigue en pie, Los Carrow apestan, Arriba Dumbledore_, eso definitivamente los haría enfadar y como no han tenido ninguna pista de nosotros ¿Qué daño podrían hacernos? También podríamos pedir ayuda a Peeves, poner algún encantamiento maullido que suene a canciones Muggles. Sin duda enloquecerán —compartieron miradas partícipes entre ellos con grandes sonrisas y hasta se carcajearon al pensar las reacciones de aquellos hermanos siendo seguidos por canciones Muggles, épico sin duda alguna.

— ¿Y sí le echan la culpa a un pobre niño de primer año? —Lavender se llevó las manos al pecho imaginándose horrores de lo que pudiera pasar así como una culpabilidad cayó sobre su hombros.

— Entonces saldré yo a defenderlo —dijo Ginny un tanto a la defensiva—. No dejaré que ningún niño sea culpado por nuestros actos, soy capaz de mandarles un _Crucio_ a esos dos idiotas si es necesario —y cuando la pelirroja decía algo lo decía en serio, era muy instintiva en su forma de actuar, agresiva a la vez ¿No era eso una ventaja? El haber vivido con seis hermanos tenía su privilegio, ella era más fiera, más valiente, más astuta y fuerte.

Y sus ojos parecían llamaradas de fuego.

— Entonces está dicho. Lo haremos y será por la noche, un encantamiento de invisibilidad podrá solucionar nuestro problema de camuflaje ¿Alguien bueno en encantamientos? —preguntó Seamus, todos voltearon a la pelirroja. Y es que ella es una bruja poderosa.

— Ginny es muy buena, la he visto hacer magia sin varita —dijo Luna— y en encantamientos es la mejor, nuestro jefe de casa lo dice.

— ¡Además es hermana de Fred y George! ¡Seguro ellos podrán darnos una mano! —esta vez fue Dennis Creevey, el chico se levantó rápidamente se su asiento algo excitado por su buena idea y el pensar la clase de cosas que harían.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Fred y George nos ayudaran sin duda alguna! —Neville volvía hablar. Todo se estaba solucionando, ya nada podía arruinarles la felicidad, se sentían que podían joder más de lo que ellos los había jodido y más Seamus Finnegan.

— ¡Recuerdan lo que hicieron con Umbrigde! —Seamus soltó la carcajada trayendo consigo los recuerdo de aquel suceso— ¡Fue épico! —y de verdad que sí lo fue, tan que hicieron que su nombre se viera tan respetado así como su apellido (excepto en Slytherin), así como también se llevaron una expulsión.

— Me siento como aquellos días de quinto año—Padma asintió al cometario de su hermana y después soltaron un suspiro donde todas aquellas emociones venían cargadas sobre él. Recuerdos que solían ser risas, sonrisas, donde sentían que en verdad estaba estudiando algo además de magia, donde hicieron amigos, y así como aprendieron en defender sus creencias a luchar por una causa y jamás darse por vencidos.

**N/A:** Hola a todos. Siento mucha la tardanza pero es que volví a salir de viaje y no adelanté nada de este fic y luego se me fue la inspiración y así, pero aquí está y debo decirles que muchas gracias, estoy tan feliz con todos los hits, reviews, iboxs, alerts, favorites todo! muchas gracia sa ustedes por dedicarme minutos de su tiempo para leerme y comentarme, gracias.

La reflexión: vieron el título, a quién más podría referirme si no a Luna! jajaja! sí. Bien, ese dialogo al principio es la respuesta a Ginny del capitulo anterior, y ahí narro todo lo que pasó cuando Theodore Nott abandonó el despacho. Pobre Seamus y Creeveys...

Tambíen como es que ahora los Slytherins guapetones le pone más antención a Nott que antes era un DON nadie, pero como ya está teniendo más importancia entre los mortífagos pues tambíen entre slytherins.

Claro los Carrow no se podían quedar con los braxos cruzados sin buscar a los del ED, creo que será un poco gracioso las bromas que piensan hacer.

Se acerca el gran día... oh!

No tengo más que decir, no sé me ocurre nada más que no hya escrito ahí que sea considerado de reflexión...

Siganme el Twitter, ya puse mi perfil publico.

y me hice mi cuenta en Pottermore!

y Estoy feliz. Me dijeron algo que tan lindo que no me lo esperaba, vaya...


	17. Daphne Greengrass

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO LUNA SONRÍE<strong>

C A P I T U L O XVII

_Daphne Greengrass._

Pero no hubo oportunidad alguna, cuando los chicos se disponían a salir de la enfermería se encontraron con que el lugar estaba siendo custodiado con más seguridad de la que nunca que se vio antes, había Mortífagos en cada esquina que uno se pudiera imaginar, con unos semblantes que sacaban de ti desde el escalofrío más agudo hasta el sudor más frío e incómodo, cada uno cargado con su varita lista para lanzar horribles maldiciones que su boca pudiera expresar.

Ni con el hechizo de invisibilidad pasarían desapercibidos puesto que aquellos Mortífagos se habían tomado las molestia de poner un encantamiento maullido, sí alguna persona que no tuviera la marca tenebrosa, maestro, animal incluyendo a la Señora Norris deambulaba por los pasillos el hechizo se activaría de inmediato y cualquier forma de escapatoria sería más que nada inútil.

¿Por qué cuando las cosas parecían ir a pedir de boca, terminaban mal? Todos sabían en qué condiciones se econtraban, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo, debían ser cuidadosos hasta el punto de la precisión, no podían podía bajar la guardia por ningún momento y en cierta forma fue una suerte que no salieran esa noche porque seguro que los encontrarían y los torturarían sin piedad alguna.

La idea había sido estúpida, lo sabían y se reprendían por ello, estuvieron a punto de entregarse al matadero. Se habían dejado llevar por sus emociones y no por lo racional.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Theodore Nott?

Eso mismo se preguntaba Luna Lovegood presa de la curiosidad. Sabía que ella había significado algo para él, habían llegado a sentir cosas por el uno y por el otro, pero no presisamente de amor o amistad (o eso creía ella), más bien dependencia. Luna sentía que si estaba a su lado era como encontrar la luz en la oscuridad, que fuera Slytherin no significaba que era malo, sino un chico incomprendido, alguien cansado de vivir rodeado de gente con la misma mentalidad que él, necesitaba de alguien con un punto de vista diferente a lo que la mayoría tendría, que pensara de una forma tan profunda, bizarra, inteligente obviamente, creativa por supuesto, alguien como Luna. Ella lo haría sentirse mejor y no un monstruo. Lo mejor de todo es que le recordaba a su madre.

El chico estaba en su Sala Común atraído por sus pensamientos. ya sólo quedaban **cinco días** para Navidad. Se sentía cada vez más enfermo puesyo que su padre lo obligaría a regresar a la Mansión, le forzaría a entrenar duramente para su iniciación junto con otros de sus compañeros y en el transcurso de las vacaciones estaría obteniedno la Marca Tenebrosa como un absurdo regalo de Navidad por el cual debería estar orgullo y presumir como Malfoy, pero lo que más le enfermaba era que conforme pasaban los días se hacía más miserable, más patético, un monstruo mas sobre todo no había visto a Luna. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuándo fue la última vez que la vio, ya que cada día parecía ser el mismo y la Navidad llegaba más deprisa sin que el lo adviritiera.

Después estaba Daphne Greengrass quien había adoptado una manía hacia él.

Una chica guapa con alguien como él. Tenía en claro que no era Draco Malfoy ni Blaise Zabini, sólo era Theodore Nott, un chico alto, escuálido con aspecto semejante a un conejo, de cabello castaño claro y ojos avellana, no había nada en el que resaltara o eso él no lo veían. Claro, había tenido chicas en el pasado pero sólo por el mero placer de diversión, de satisfacer sus necesidades, pero nunca había tenido ninguna relación amorosa con alguien y mucho mejor estado enamorado.

Luna no era más algo simbólico, eso quería creer.

Cuando pensaba en Luna sentía su estómago encogerse, se revolvía de manera inexplicable o de la frente comenzaba a surgirle un terrible sudor frío ¿Culpa? ¿Era eso la culpabilidad de no haber hecho nada cuando ella lo necesitaba? o ¿Cuándo le lanzó la Maldición Imperdonable? Amor no era, no, definitivamente no era amor.

¿Seguro?

Sí.

¿En serio?

Sí.

¿Cómo puedes estar seguro si nunca antes lo has sentido?

Intuición.

Lo que tú digas…

Ella es tan pura, tan gentil, tan inocente y blanca; más tú estás cerca de la putrefacción, tu alma está envenenada, estas tan hundido como una piedra en el estanque, no vez salida del lugar, no puedes moverte, estás atascado más no luchas por salir, estás convencido de que la vida decidió joderte pero tú no haces nada para solucionarlo. Tú mente es cerrada, personas como tú no llegan a nada, _"Slytherin te ayudará a la grandeza"_ Slytherin no hace milagros y tú lo sabes, Sabes que las unicas dos salidad saldrás jodido y te conformas con dejar que los hechos pasen. Por eso no tienes nada, por eso sigues allanado buscando el fantasma de tu madre en otra alma, pero no hay iguales Theodore. Patético simplemente que das pena. Siempre sufriendo por lo que la vida te dio en mes de resignarse y salir adelante. Si ella es importante deberías demostrárselo, si la quieres también sino al menos intenta ayudarla, ya has oído los rumores, puede ser en cualquier momento, hoy, mañana o pasado mañana ¿Qué esperas? Si le pasa algo será tú culpa, sólo tú culpa por imbécil y cobarde.

Los rumores son muy fuertes… la carta de tu padre daba una indirecta.

Mencionaban su revista y lo molestos que estaban.

¿Qué una vez le advertiste? Eso no son advertencias es cobardía. Al menos ella lucha por algo en lo que cree, al menos ella tiene fe y tú simplemente das pena.

No culpes al sombrero, que deberías ser un Ravenclaw en mes de un Slytherin, si el sombrero te puso ahí es porque te verdad había algo grande en ti ¿Por qué no lo buscas y ya?

Los rumores, lo rumores.

Luna está en peligro.

Será tú culpa si no la ayudas.

Qué idiota eres, no irás por ella.

Tan idiota como tú padre, asqueroso bastardo.

Mediocre.

Thoedore golpeó con fuerza el cristal de la mesa que tenía en frente haciendo que esta se rompiera en cientos de añicos. Daphne Greengrass quien trabajaba en silencio en su ensayo se sobresaltó dejando escapar un agudo gemido. Sus cosas cayeron al piso junto con los cristales de la mesa. Lo miró horrorizada, fijando su vista más que nada en el puño bañado en sangre del chico así como escuchaba su sonora y profunda respiración. Por supuesto que él no la miraba, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, mirando un punto en la nada con furia asimismo como el nombre cierta chica pasaba por su mente ¡Qué idiota!

La morena lo miraba en silencio , con parsimonia, poco a poco comenzó acercarse con cautela. No era una sorpresa que ella supiera como tratar a los chicos, los entendía mejor que nadie además de tener tanta experiencia. Él era un misterio. Nunca antes se le había pasado su nombre por la cabeza, jamás le había prestado atención como ahora, jamás le había hablado, lo ignoraba inconscientemente, pero ahora era: _«¿Quién es Theodore Nott? ¿Cuándo apareció? ¿Por qué nunca antes lo había visto?» _No lo había visto porque no era interesante, era el chico quien leía grandes tomos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en un rincón de la Sala Común alejado de todos, un chico bajito, flacucho, silencioso que parecía no existir, sombrío que era intimidante. Daphne sentía que él debía ser el siguiente. Ya había pasado por Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini; cuando estaba en cursos menores ya había salido con varios chicos de último año, era bella por donde la miraras, ella estaba consciente de ello, lo sabía y se daba el lujo de presumirlo haciendo de ella una chica arrogante, vanidosa, superficial, manipulativa y cruel; era todo lo que un chico puede desear.

Se quiso mostrar interesante para Theodore pero el solamente se dedicaba a ignorarla, cuando ella quiso invitarlo el otro día a una conversación con los chicos de su curso, él no le contestó. Eso la enfadó. Ahora estaba a su lado, preguntándose que lo tendría así de ese humor… lo había notado así desde el día que torturaron a los chicos del ED, cuando él mandó un _criciatus _a Lunática, recordó como se había tardado en mandarlo, cuando lo logró la maldición no fue intensa como ella había visto muchas veces a Mortífagos mandarla a sus desquiciadas víctimas, como Nott salió del despachó sin más que decir.

Apretó los dientes y el puño, tensó la quijada. Esa actitud no concordaba con lo que intentaba hacer, pero el hecho de pensar que Thedore Nott pudiera estar pensando en Lovegood la encolerizaba, Lovegood es fea, con esos ojos saltones solo hacen darle un aire más lunático del que tiene, ese horrible cabello enmarañado color rubio albino sin brillo ni vida, el hecho de que siempre ande sucia, descalza o esté con esos repugnantes caballos esqueléticos o su sentido de moda tan rara como ese collar o aretes de rábano que usa o peor: el hecho de que sea igual de pobre que los Weasley ¿Cómo es que ÉL puede fijarse en ella? ¡Él, sangre pura, Slytherin! ¡Una traidora de sangre! ¡La ponía mal! ¡La hacía sentir fea! Y ella no se iba a dar el lujo de ser rechazada hasta por el don nadie de Slytherin.

Tomó la mano dañada del chico con delicadeza, sin importarle el hecho de estar tocando sangre, sacó su varita y comenzó a conjurar hechizos sanadores, en un par de segundos la mano ya estaba como nueva, sin ni un hueso roto ni rastro de cicatriz. Theodore abrió los ojos al ver su mano intacta, la abrió y cerró un par de veces antes de verla a los ojos. No le dio las gracias, se quedó en silencio como muchas veces acostumbraba. Daphne esperaba una respuesta, algo que diera inicio a una conversación pero no sucedía, nuevamente se estaba poniendo de mal humor.

¡Cómo se atrevía!

— Cuando era pequeña, solía correr mucho por los jardines lo que llevaba a caerme ciertas veces, así que mi madre me curaba con magia. Me prometí aprenderme el hechizo cuando estuviera en Hogwarts. Nunca me han gustado los sanadores así que prefiero curarme a mi modo —El no dijo nada. No le gustaba el hecho de hablar sobre y mucho menos con gente que no acostumbraba a tratar. Algo que no entendía Daphne.

Comenzó acariciarle la mano, si algo sabía de los hombres es que les gusta el contacto físico del sexo opuesto y él no sería la excepción, nadie podía resistirse a los encantos de Daphne Greengrass, tampoco sería el único. Volteó su muñeca, le extendió sus dedos con los suyos y con las yemas comenzó acariciarle la palma.

— Tendrás una vida muy larga —con el índice siguió el camino de su línea de la vida, con delicadeza hasta provocarle cosquilleos.

— La adivinación es una rama imprecisa por lo que es estúpida —dijo hoscamente con esa voz indiferente y aburrida que lo caracterizaba, Daphne torció una sonrisa.

— Ya lo sé. Pero nunca está de mal aprender estas cosas, son interesantes en el punto de vista que coincide muchas veces —la voz de Greengrass era catalogada como las más seductoras y sensuales, hablaba como si estuviera saboreando algo, despacio, lento, dejaba algunas palabras inconclusas o al aire y sobre todo era femenina. Provocaba cierto efecto en los hombres, los hacía perder los estribos.

Pero Theodore era reconocido por silencioso y su gran autocontrol.

— Es una pérdida de tiempo —dijo secamente. Ella volvió a sonreír, con esa sonrisa maliciosa que se cargaba, se acercó a él, lo miró y después a su palma siguiendo cada línea con las puntas de sus dedos.

— ¿Has sido infeliz? ¿Viajado mucho? Inteligente… ya lo creo ¿algún accidente a los cuatro años o un evento desafortunado? —Chasqueó la lengua— Una gran vida llena de desgracias y soledad, serás una persona desquiciada, miserable tanto que te llevará a la locura… ¿Qué dice la línea del amor? Está partida y al final ramificada lo que lleva a un amor no correspondido que te llevará al suicidio… y si no lo hace será tú locura —Le soltó la mano como si tuviera asco, él la miró con frialdad a la defensiva. Todo lo que le había dicho la chica había algo de verdad, lo otro eran absurdas predicciones que se negaba a prestarles atención porque la rama era inexacta.

— Fuera.

— Lo dices porque estás furioso de que he acertado… ¿Quién es esa chica, Theodore? —Aproximó sus labios a su oreja donde susurró lo más sensual que pudo— ¿Quién es Theodore? ¿Quién es esa chica que te ha cambiado? ¿Le gustas a ella también o no?… ¿Dejas que adivine o siga con esto? —tensó la quijada. Daphne Greengrass lo había estado observando tan bien. Rió sobre su oreja—. Qué vergüenza me das, eres todo una decepción. Habiendo tantas chicas tuviste que elegir a la peor de todas, si fuera sangre sucia me darías asco… ¿Por qué a Lovegood? —suficiente, se la apartó de encima. Tener a Daphne enseguida le hacía sentir vulnerable algo que odiaba.

— Te dije que te fueras —demandó hostilmente. Verle la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro le estaba sacando de quicio. Debilidad ante todo ¿Cómo es que podía ser así? Vez a Daphne y lo primero que uno piensa es en su belleza y delicadeza, más no que en el fondo en una chica con ponzoña y veneno.

— ¿Temes que alguien más lo sepa? —era lo último que podía esperarse, que la chica se fuera sin tratar de manipularlo. A quién quería engañar, estaba jodido, entre el colmillo y la cola de la serpiente—. ¿Qué te harían si descubren que estás enamorado de Lovegood, una traidora de sangre? Probablemente te maten sin antes torturarte hasta el cansancio, hasta que la sangre salga de tus poros mientras suplicas tu muerte —volvió a chasquear la lengua varias veces—. Claro, yo podrías callarme… si tan sólo…

—Quítate esas estúpidas ideas de la mente Greengrass. Jamás he hablado con esa Lunática —ella no se iba a tragar esa mentira. Ya lo sabía y nadie como él podía rechazarla, ella era todo y Lovegood nada.

— ¿Ahora la llamas Lunática? —Echó una carcajada— Para algunas cosas eres bueno para mentir pero para otras no. Puedes mostrar ese rostro inexpresivo, aburrido que te cargas pero yo sé que detrás de eso hay una patética imagen de un niño asustado, quien suplica su muerte cada día, quien desea encontrar algo que una vez tuvo y le fue arrebatado, que busca su paz, lo sé, tus manos lo dicen y porque te he observado. Sé que buscas a Lovegood porque te hace sentir bien, pero ella es otra cosa, algo que debes olvidar —subió su mano y comenzó acariciarle la mejilla como si se tratara de porcelana o algo que podría romperse en cualquier instante. El efecto fue furtivo.

— ¿Por qué estás empeñada en joderme? —preguntó apenas audible, las caricias eran suaves, delicadas, frías y blancas, como las de Luna.

— Yo no quiero joderte, quiero ayudarte. Esa Lunática se ha traído tantos problemas, mírate en lo que te has convertido, en un ser débil y lo que me disgusta y me asquea es que te hayas convertido en un traidor a la sangre. Sabes las consecuencias —ahora sus dedos tocaban sus labios, unos labios escamosos, secos por falta de hidratación, uno labios que cualquier chica en el pasado hubiera querido besar, se preguntó si esos mismos ya habrían besado a Lovegood, la idea le hizo sentir repulsión y rabia.

— ¿Entonces qué? —su voz ya era calmada, había olvidado su cólera con la chica. Ella estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Tan manipulativa como una serpiente.

— Olvídate de ella. Es lo mejor para ambos. Ella es tan pura, tan inocente, tan buena como para estar con alguien como tú, sólo mírala, tan feliz, rodeada con sus amigos ¿Qué ibas a hacer tú con ella? Dañarla. Ninguno de ellos te aceptaría por el hecho de lo que tu padre es y en lo que te convertirás además de tener ideologías muy diferentes. Sólo hazlo, hay opciones mucho mejores y más accesibles —sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de encontrarse y él no hacía nada para evitarlo porque él sabía que lo quería.

— Yo no la amo —dijo sobre sus labios. Ella serpiente lo tenía donde quería, podía matarlo de un apretón, había encontrado la forma de destruirlo pero lo usaría para su beneficencia. No era estúpida para dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

— Así se habla — y lo besó. Tan salvaje, tan violento, como dos almas que se odian imparablemente, como si de alguna forma Theodore pudiera dañarla y matarla besándola de esa forma, Daphne le gustaba alimentarse de ese veneno, la hacía fuerte e invulnerable. Ambos ganaban por eso no dejaron de besarse, hicieron pausas para recuperar el aliento perdido y se volvieron a unir desesperadamente.

Daphne sabía que eso lo hería, que él hubiera querido besar a Lovegood se esa forma pero ahora no habría ninguna oportunidad. Había accedido a olvidarla y juntos con los rumores que cada día se hacían más fuertes… él sería de ella. Y si Lovegood también estaba enamorada sería mucho mejor, que mejor que verla llorar suplicando por un hombre que ahora es de su pertenencia, alguien que está tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, alguien que también la ama pero piensa que ella no así como viceversa, ¿Qué mejor?

Eso no tiene precio.

_**N/A**: Hola a todos. Me decidí tomar una pausa, una no tan larga pausa. Bueno ya entré a la escuela, el mero día de mi cumpleaños, sí ya tengo 16 años, aún no me lo puedo creer, wow. Soy una pequeña:). En fin, ya entré a la escuela y pensé que sería igual que el año pasado donde casi no em dejaban tareas y mi mochila solo estaba llena de mis plumones nada más, bueno ahora no fue el caso, todos los días me están dando tareas y eso me saca de quicio y no he tenido tiempo de leer los fics y estoy tan atrasada que no se en que capitulo me quedé:(. Ay... Por otro lado ya reci´bí mi correó de pottermore y SOY SLYTHERIN. _

_Reflexión. estoy alargando más el fic con las nuevas ideas que surgieron y creo que esta idea será buena para un buen desenlace para Luna y Nott y esa persona es Daphne Greengrass. Había estado teniendo problemas con el final de este fic pero ya lo tengo muy en claro asi que espero que les guste mi idea. _

_Tambíen pero pareció estúpido eso de las bromas, si lo hacía me iba a echar a perder el fic cosa que ya estaba pasando así que me las ingenié (se podría decir...) para quitarlo. _

_Bien, todo lo que dijo Greengrass interpretalo como tú quiera, tu ya sabes como es Nott en mi fic, tú sabes que el es frío en sentimientos y que no va a admitir amor por alguien, porque no sabe lo que se siente, nunca ha recibido amor de alguien así que de verdad tiene que saber como se siente? _

_Daphne es la serpiente que necesitaba para el fic._

_Qué me puedes decir de Luna? Y de Theodore? De verdad se gustan? _

_Gracias por los reviews. _

_PD: estoy planeando hacer un fic sobre The hunger games. Si están interesadas abbiek3_


End file.
